Sex Toy
by R5lover20
Summary: Austin Moon has two jobs: Underwear Model and Personal Toy. Trish hires him to be the Stripper at Ally's 20th birthday party and Ally's attraction to him is instant. Then she finds out that he's her new Toy. Now Austin has a new Mistress to please...
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Surprise

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose _****and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Happy Birthday!"

The screams erupted as soon as I opened the door to my tiny apartment. I groaned as I saw Trish, Cassidy and Kira pop out from behind my couch and various other pieces of furniture.

"You guys really shouldn't have," I said, perfectly serious. I hated birthdays - I always had - and today was no exception. As of today, I was no longer a teenager. I was a tenty-year-old woman in college on her way to becoming a journalist. Then I looked around my transformed apartment and sighed. I should have known Trish would go all out. There were streams of crepe paper everywhere, and a few gifts on the coffee table. A cake sat on the kitchen counter, candles stuck into the soft icing. There was something pink on every surface of my apartment - pink candles, pink napkins and plates, pink carnations, pink _everything_!

"You're finally twenty!" Cass said excitedly. "Think it's taken you long enough?"

I laughed despite myself. "I can't help it if I'm younger than you guys by a couple months. And why does it look like Pepto-Bismol threw up in my apartment?"

"Time for presents," Kira said as Cass ignored my question. "Mine first!"

I sighed. "I thought the cake came before gifts."

"Not around here, it doesn't. Now get unwrapping," Trish ordered playfully. "Mine is last!"

Cass forced me onto the couch while they sat eagerly beside me. Taking a deep breath, I took Kira's gift in my arms. I should at least try to be excited; after all, they'd already bought presents and decorated my apartment. It was the least I could do. I began to unwrap the gift.

"Aw, Ally, c'mon!" Trish urged me. "I swear, I've never seen anyone your age _unfold_ a gift. Just tear the damn thing!"

I gave her a plyful smack and continued carefully undoing the present, taking off the tape so that the paper didn't tear. She sighed. "Thanks, Kira," I said sincerely, honestly pleased by her was a cute, dark-blue top that looked like something a model would wear. I didn't even want to think about how much it cost her. "It's _beautiful_, thanks!" I gave her a tight hug before turning to Cassidy's present.

"These are both from me," Cass began, pushing the last two colorfully-wrapped gifts towards me. Her mischievous grin told me that these wouldn't be nearly as innocent as Kira's. I suddenly dreaded opening that red wrapping paper. I knew I was going to regret this as soon as I opened it. I quickly - but carefully - unwrapped the gifts.

I looked at it curiously. It was shaped like a cylinder and made of some kind of plastic. It was around two inches wide and six or seven inches long.

"I bought it new, of course," Cass explained. "I took it out of the box so you couldn't take it back."

Not that I had any idea what it is, I thought sourly. I turned it over in my hands, still trying to figure out what it was. Suddenly it began to vibrate in my hands. I shrieked and dropped the thing in my lap and I quickly knocked it off.

Trish and Cassidy burst into laughter while Kira giggled shyly. I turned to glare at them.

"Honestly, Ally," Trish said, bending down to pick up the cursed thing. "It's only a vibrator."

"I just thought that you might want to...release your frustrations," Cass added slyly. "Since you don't have a boyfriend to help you with that."

"She was being very considerate, you know," Kira said. Oh no, not her too! Were all my friends wiser than me with this kind of stuff?! "You would be surprised of the pleasure that can be had by using a vibrator."

"Wooh! Kira!" Cass cheered, nudging her in the ribs playfully. She blushed nearly as dark as me.

"Oh God," I muttered, hiding my face in my hands. I was bright red from embarrassment. Surely this was what hell was like.

"Don't forget my other present!"

I gritted my teeth and cautiously opened Cassidy's other gift, hoping it wasn't another vibrator...or worse. But all it was was a container of something labeled "toy cleaner". I blushed even darker. I was sure I would be this shade of pink permanently.

Then I looked at Trish curiously. "Where's your present?" I blurted. Then I felt guilty. What if she hadn't had the money to buy me something? But that was stupid because Trish was the richest person I knew - she spent money as easily as she breathed. But what if she hadn't had the _time_...

However, Trish grinned widely at me and shifted excitedly in her seat. "It will be here in a few minutes," she assured me. "Remember how I said that I would give you the best present ever? You can thank me later."

Right when she finished speaking, police sirens went off outside. I jumped out of my seat and rushed to the door that led to my balcony. What the hell was going on? Except the car didn't look like a cop car. It was just a white car with sirens blaring from the inside. Had someone tried to break into an apartment and the police came in an unmarked police cruiser.

But that didn't explain the _god_ that stepped out of the car.

**Austin's POV**

- Earlier That Night -

"You've got a birthday party tonight at ten that you have to go to," Dez said. "Cop."

I nodded. So they wanted a police officier to come and arrest the birthday girl...or boy. I shuddered at that last thought. I had personal rules that I never broke - 1) never anything with a minor and 2) nothing remotely homosexual. I knew Dez wouldn't give me a job that I opposed. He had been my boss for going on three years now and he had always been considerate.

"Just a gig?" I asked, searching through my closet for the cop uniform. "Nothing afterwards?"

"You are with Ally Dawson for twenty days. Already did a background check on her - nothing. She's as clean as a whistle."

"How much?"

"Twenty-two thousand."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's a little low, don't you think?"

"I think you'll like this girl," he replied with a grin. "The womwn gave me a picture of her. Here." He handed me a small photograph. I took it, only intending to glance at it, but my eyes held. The girl in the picture looked to be about nineteen. It was only a head-shot so I wasn't able to see her body. She was pretty - I'd give her that. Her wide chocolate eyes laughed at the photographer, her lips spread in an eager grin. She had long brown hair that curled around her face.

"The woman?" I repeated his words.

"Her name was Trish...Trish De la Rosa, I think." He reached into his pocket and drew out an envelope. "I took out my fees, of course, but here's your pay for this upcoming job. She paid for this Ally Dawson's twenty days of paradise."

I peeked inside the envelope and counted nineteen thousand dollars. Dez grinned at me. "It's the girl's 20th birthday."

We were in my apartment as usual, discussing my upcoming assignments. I glanced up at my clock. I had half an hour to be there. Tonight was the first night of twenty days. The first night of my servitude to Ally Dawson.

Dez left me so I could get ready in private. I oiled up my chest and arms and put on the standard G-string before pulling on the uniform. It was an authentic one too. When I went out on a job - as I called it - I always paid particular attention to detail; it got me better tips. I left in the white car that Dez let me use for gigs such as this. I held the address in my left hand while i drove with my right, looking down at it every few blocks. Tonight, Miami was especially crowded, and I swerved more than once to avoid being hit by a drunk driver.

I turned on the sirens when I pulled onto the right street, not wanting to actually draw cops on me for impersonating an officer. I pulled into the parking lot beside the apartment building, shutting off the sirens. Dez had commented once that the sirens put a nice touch on it. I got out of the car, resting my hand on the unloaded gun in the holster on my waist. I thought I saw something move on a balcony three stories up but I ignored it. This building was one of the extraordinarily ancient ones in which you didn't need to be buzzed up.

Before I knocked on the door I took a deep breath, readying myself. In that short time, I heard a girl's voice on the other side of the door.

"You got me a _stripper_ for my birthday?" she schrieked. "_Trish_!"

"He'll be here any second so keep it down," another said. "You'll like it, don't worry."

"Trish, how could you _do_ this to me?"

That girl must be Ally, I thought with a smile. She didn't sound like the kind of girl that enjoyed seeing men strip before her. It was going to be entertaining to see how this worked out.

I hoped the door was unlocked...or maybe I should hope it _was_ locked; it might make the entrance more impressive. Then I decided against that. If it was locked and I broke the door down, I would have to pay for the damages. Taking the unloaded gun from my holster, I turned the knob and burst through.

"Everyone, down on the ground!" I yelled. "This is the police; on the ground!"

I saw the four girls drop to the floor, covering their heads with their hands in a feeble attempt to protect themselves. As if I couldn't simply shoot them with this empty gun or handcuff them. I held the gun in my hand, at the ready.

One girl raised her head up to look at me.

"I said head down!" I ordered.

I glanced at the coffee table where a vibrator sat, opened, by crumpled wrapping paper. I smirked. So which was the birthday girl?

"Where is Ally Dawson?" I used my smoothest voice.

"This is her!" A blonde girl pointed at a brunette who was trembling beneath her hands.

"Shut up, Cass!" she shrieked.

I grabbed a fistful of her hair, gently, and raised her head up. "Get up and do as I say." Her widw, terrified eyes looked into mine and I was struck by their depth. She struggled to stand but tripped and fell into my chest. She blushed darkly and I smirked at her. "Assaulting an officer," I began, pushing her into the hard backed chair in the corner. "That's a serious offense, Miss Dawson. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to take you into custody."

I drug the chair into the middle of the room as she sat in it. Her hands clung to the wooden frame for dear life.

"I'm going to have to punish you; teach you some manners."

"WOOH! Ally!" the girls around her screamed at my teasing. Nervous giggles and screams circled the room.

"Trish, I'm going to _kill_ you!" she growled.

I went behind her, handcuffing her wrists tightly together. "No one's going to save you now," I said, my voice low and dangerous. "You're completely at my mercy to do with as I wish."

A chorus of screams and catcalls erupted from the girls behind Ally. I drew the barrel of my gun up the inside of her thigh. I watched her tremble as I pressed it to her jeans' seam between her legs.

**Ally's POV**

Trish was going to be dead after tonight.

But God, he was the _sexiest_, _hottest_ man I'd ever seen in my life. I could feel the cold metal of the pistol through my jeans and panties as it pressed against my core. He twirled the gun once in his hand - loke a famous gun slinger from the wild west - and put it back in the holster. Reaching over, he started the music he had on his iPod that was plugged up to a set of tiny speakers.

He reached up and loosened his tie, slowly drawing it down and off him. My breathing was anything but even - you'd have thought I ran a five mile sprints. He draped the navy blue tie around my shoulders, trailing his hand down to cup my breast. Though it was only a touch, I could feel the heat of his palm through my shirt and bra. I gasped in surprise and struggled in my bonds.

The girls around me were screaming bloody-murder.

Satisfied with the reaction he got from me, he stood back and quickly popped open the buttons on his shirt in one clean motion, exposing hard pecs and a washboard stomach.

I nearly fainted.

My friends screams were nearly deafening. I couldn't keep my eyes from shamelessly tracing those hard muscles. Why was it so hot in here all of a sudden?

He leaned towards me and I realized my panties were already wet. How could this stranger make me so damned horny? He shimmied the tie down my shoulders until it was around my hips, the ends in his hands. He pulled the tie, causing my hips to lift up to meet his as he pressed his pelvis into me, rolling it in small circles against me. I moaned and bit my lip.

"You've been a bad girl, Ally," he purred in my ear with a voice that literally dripped sex. "I'm just the man to punish you. And punish you I will. You'll be screaming for mercy when I'm through with you."

"Oh _God_!" slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Wooooohhhhh! was all around me, accompanied by nervous laughter.

"If you're good and behave, I might just let you go. After I'm through punishing you, that is. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered, my voice sounding small and terrified. I struggled one more time against the handcuffs that held my wrists. It was no use; I was trapped before this shirtless man who was about to do who-knows-what to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yes, _what_?!" His voice was full of authority.

"Yes, s-s-sir!" I cried, trembling.

He grinned. "Good Ally. I have a feeling you're going to be a very..._sensitive_ detainee."

The way he said that one word made my legs grow weak and butterflies flop around inside my gut. I was sure that if I'd have been standing, my legs would have gave out. Trish and Cass were yelling encouragement at both me and the stripper in front of me. I was bright red from embarrassment as well as arousal. I hated myself in that moment. I was sick! How could I let this...stripper...make me feel so aroused?!

He slowly took off his cop hat that sat atop his head and perched it on my own head, allowing his hand to graze my cheek softly, sending sparks straight into my core. His hands brushed down the front of my shirt, playing with the neckline before moving lower. I gasped and struggled.

"There's no use fighting it," he purred in my ear. "You're _mine_ now."

He took off the gun belt that was around his waist, setting it carefully on the ground next to my chair. I watched his every move, unable to do otherwise. Then he straightened bach up and then, ever so slowly, unbuttoned and unzipped his navy blue pants. I watched his fingers draw down the zipper, exposing hard, slightly-oiled skin as he went.

By now, I was panting in the chair. My chest was heaving but I tried to hide that by taking deeper, longer breaths to calm myself down. The sounds of female screams grew louder by the second, the slower he went. I noticed wildly that he didn't have any shoes or socks on. When id he get rid of those?

He quickly stepped out of his pants and I was thankful that he wasn't the type of stripper to literally rip off his pants. I always thought that was too...Hollywood.

As soon as his pants left his body, the screams nearly deafened me. I thought I blacked out for a moment, sweat starting to form under my armpits. That wasn't a good sign. My mind stopped working as I looked at him, completely naked except for that tiny piece of black fabric. Oh my God, I could tell just by looking at him that he was larger than normal. He tossed his pants to the side and I saw Kira dive for them.

I couldn't blame her, I'd do the same thing if I wasn't handcuffed!

His lips were curled up slightly into a dangerous half smile as he looked at me, enjoying seeing me squirm. My panting grew even more obvious the longer he looked at me. He turned and started to walk to the right side of my chair. He moved like a jungle cat, with power and grace. Moving his shoulders slightly and his hips making the same enticing, arousing turns, I realized he knew exactly how to make me wet.

Watching me, he ran his hands down his chest slowly. I was helpless to do anything to stop him but I continued to struggle in this fucking chair. I couldn't decide if I was going to kill Trish or kiss her when this was over with. Then he went behind me and I couldn't see him anymore.

Suddenly, my heart rate spiked. It was so much worse, this anticipation, when I couldn't see him. I felt caressing fingers brush back my hair and move down my neck. Lips pressed to the area just below my ear and I gasped, then moaned.

"I knew you were a naughty girl," he murmured sexily in my ear so only I could hear. "I like bad girls."

All rational thought was impossible. I had to focus on remembering to breathe. Somewhere inside me, I wanted to tell him that I wasn't a bad girl. I was the dorky girl that sat in the front of the classroom and got good grades. I was the girl that never got in trouble or drank herself silly.

But then he moved to my left side and I could see him again. That tiny ebony G-string was barely covering his penis.

Oh my God, he was_ hard_.

This time, I was sure I _did_ faint.

He climbed up into my chair, straddling me but keep his full weight from resting on my legs. Trish and Cass were really getting into the screaming. So was Kira, I could tell.

"Ally!" they screamed. "Wooh!"

He grinned down at me as I struggled against him. He rose up onto his knees so that I had to look up to see his face. Oh God, I could smell him now. Damn, he smelled downright sinful. He pressed his hard penis against my stomach, almost coming out of it's tiny black covering. Then he ran it up and down my belly, drawing up my shirt in the process. His hands played with the exposed bit of skin of my back above my jeans hem. I bit back a moan.

"Trish, help!" I screamed when he pressed his hand to my crotch.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again," he growled. "You're mine to do with what I wish. And you're going to like it, little miss wetness." He smirked at my shocked expression. "Yes, I feel how soaking wet you are right now and you're going to have an ocean there before I'm done with you."

"Oh my GOD!" My eyes rolled back when he pressed his face to the spot between my breasts, his hands running up and down my thighs, never quite touching that particular spot again.

"You're my prisoner now, Ally Dawson," he hissed in my ear, grinding into me again. This time the moan that had been building in me was let loose. My whole body felt like jell-o now. He kept his movements in time with the music, slow and erotic.

His lips pressed hard against mine, moving in new and foreign ways against my mouth. He ate my moans and gave me a tiny taste of his tongue. His hands cupped my breasts roughly and squeezed before he broke away. I was gasping and panting, my lungs burning from that long kiss.

He moved down my body, pressing kisses to my breasts, over my shirt. Once or twice I felt the heat of his tongue, muffled by the shirt. He breathed hot air over my breasts and between my legs. I cried out, screeching in surprise and struggling against the handcuffs. Then he licked between my legs.

"God!" I screamed, feeling the wetness that was pouring out of me. He continued to kiss down my legs, the inside of my thighs, before coming back up.

"He won't help you know. You're mine to punish," he said, pulling me in for a deep kiss on the lips. The screams were starting to hurt my ears now. He cupped my face with his hands, his naked ass sitting lightly on my lap as he took command of my mouth. His tongue swirled around mine sensually. I kissed him back, unable to do anything but let my body take control. I was sure I was bright red now.

"Taste me, Ally," he ordered. "Taste me anywhere you want."

He looked into my eyes. I noticed then how bright, supernatural hazel they were. They were unlike any I'd ever seen. I blushed twelve different shades of red and pink. "W-w-what?" I stuttered like an idiot.

He smiled at me. "Taste me."

It was completely clear what he meant but I couldn't bring myself to act. I was frozen in that chair.

He slowly drew my head closer to his chest. Hesitantly, I leaned forward and lightly licked his chest, just south of his nipple.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Erupted in my ears.

I blushed and pulled back. But damn, he tasted so _good_. I wondered what he put on his body before he came here because it tasted better than anything I'd ever ate before.

So there _is_ a devil inside that innocent angel's exterior," he purred, smirking.

I blushed even darker and looked down. He made me moan again by blowing hot air into the crease of my jeans. I was now panting and leaning limply against the back of the chair.

A long time later, he decided that I'd had enough. He had given me the most provocative and sensual lap dance I'd ever experienced. I tried not to think about how that was the _only_ lap dance I'd ever had. I was so aroused by that point I felt like a horny, pubescent boy. Damn, he was so good!

After he released me from my handcuffed prison, I stood up, trying not to wobble with my very wet panties and jeans. Oh God, that was embarrassing.

Trish giggled at me and screamed, "happy birthday, Ally!" I blushed, holding my legs carefully together so the wet spot wouldn't show. "And guess what?" she continued.

"What?" I said, badly needing to go change.

"There's more!"

"More? What are you talking about?" I said, watching the god standing beside me.

"Ally, this is Austin," Cass said, introducing me to the incredibly sexy, sensual man beside me. "I helped Trish plan all this. Aren't you happy?!"

"I...I, uh...need to go for a second," I muttered before turning to go.

"You still haven't figured out what the 'more' part is!" Kira said. I whirled on my heel. Not her too! I guess Kira wasn't as innocent as I thought if she helped Trish and Cassidy to plan this.

Without waiting for them to answer, Austin stepped towards me and pressed me hard to his body. He had put back on his pants but was still shirtless. I was literally melting in his arms now.

"I'm your toy now," he said in my ear, voice smoother than melted chocolate. "For twenty days I am going to make you cum so hard that they will hear your scream of ecstasy into next week."

My knees buckled but he instantly caught me. "Oh...my...God," I gasped.

"These next twenty days, I'm yours to play with. Your own personal sex toy."

"I-I need to c-change," I managed.

I could have slapped myself in the face just then. I had just admitted I was soaking wet - and in front of my friends too! I heard their amused giggles but tried to ignore them.

Was he serious? He was mine for twenty days? He had to be joking. Why would this...god want to touch me for an hour much less nearly three weeks?!

"I guess I have accomplished my job then," he said, grinning down at me. "I always keep my promises."

Twenty days? Oh God, that was going to be...heaven! I pinched myself to make sure I was awake and that this wasn't one of my fantasies. Austin was going to be my sex toy for almost three weeks.

My jeans suddely felt that much wetter.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading and I really hope you review! I will update again tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2: Grocery Shopping

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to Oriana de la Rose and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"I told you that you'd love your present!" Trish cried excitedly when Austin left for the night. He had said he would be back first thing in the morning, causing my stomach to tighten. "I _told_ you," she insisted.

"Oh my God, Trish. I can't believe you bought me a _person_ for my birthday." I was in shock now. I sat quickly down on the couch. "_Why_?"

Trish sat down beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders maternally. "Ally, you're always so shy and reserved. Yes, you've had a few boyfriends but you have never let yourself..." she paused, searching for the word, "enter...a sexual relationship with anyone. Is that correct?"

"Yes," I muttered, hating that it was true. I had only had three boyfriends in the past and neither of them lasted long enough for us to get to anything...sexual. I knew I was painfully naïve about sex, but I didn't see how I could help that.

"Cass and I wanted to break you out of your shell," Trish continued. "We want you to become more confident about yourself and see how truly wonderful you are. Maybe this will do the job."

"But how did you afford it? Hiring Austin must have been a lot of money." My voice turned disapproving; I didn't loke her spending a lot of money on me.

"Silly Ally," she shrugged off my worry. "It didn't cost very much at all. It was only twenty-two thousend."

I gasped. "You mean in _dollars_?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled to gentle the sarcasm. "No, Ally, in teddy bears. Yes, dollars! Now stop thinking about that and focus on the sexy man that's going to come here tomorrow."

"But _twenty-two thoused dollars_, Trish!" I persisted. "You shouldn't go out of your way like that just to give me a gift."

"Ally, be quiet. Like I said before, this is for the greater good. You need to loosen up a little and Austin can do that for you."

"He can do a lot more than that," Cass added, smirking at me. "He is a total ManGasm!"

I blushed. Trish gathered up my presents, including the vibrator, and turned back to me. "I suggest you put these away before Austin comes back."

I blushed once again, and put my new gifts in my bedroom under my bed. Then I took one ling look at my bedroom, knowing I had to clean. There were clothes lying on top of the hamper instead of in it, and my bed was unmade.

"You guys, I have to clean so - "

"Ally!" Kira interrupted me when I walked back into the living room. "Look what he left for you." She held up a piece of black fabric that I instantly recognized. My stomach dropped through me and I was unable to speak.

"Oh my _God_, he left his _G-string_?!" Cass shrieked, grinning. "Ooooh! Ally!"

I blushed darker than I have ever blushed in my entire life. "Oh...my..."

Laughter erupted around me as I stared in shock at the ebony scrap that had only moments before been covering Austin's very hard erection.

**Austin's POV**

Normally after a party like that, I would stay since I was now the woman's toy. But I hadn't packed any clothes or toiletries. I hadn't the time to when I was getting ready only hours before. Now, as I drove back to my apartment, I remembered the unusually innocent girl that I had been hired for. She was different from most women that wanted me. I had grown used to women who like roughness, pain, and little, or no, romance. Ally was a breath of fresh air compared to that. Besides, I would enjoy seeing her come out of her timidity.

As I packed, I wondered exactly how far this Ally Dawson had gone. Was she a virgin? She certainly acted like it but I couldn't be sure. I wondered what fantasies she had. I smiled at the thought. The quiet ones were always the worst.

My phone rang, and I quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

Austin, you have a photo shoot on Monday at twelve sharp," Dez began, his voice crisp and business-like. "Victoria's."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be there."

"I know you have this Dawson girl to attend to now, but you still have a second job. Don't forget that."

"I won't, Dez," I vowed. "I can promise you that."

He hung up without saying goodbye - as he usually did and I put the phone back on the receiver. Tonight was Saturday; that meant that I had all of tomorrow to get acquainted with Ally, to figure out what she enjoyed most. My one goal was to please her, so she would get her moneys worth. I didn't cheat anyone, especially honest people like her and that Trish. I would get some rest tonight but would leave early for her apartment. They usually liked it when I came early.

I remembered the vibrator that had been sitting on her coffee table and smiled. We could have fun with that...

**Ally's POV**

It was probably the most fitful night's sleep I'd ever had. My mind wouldn't turn off and I couldn't stop thinking about what Austin would do when he arrived in the morning. Part of me was terrified what he would do and the other part was screaming in excitement. It still baffled me that all this was happening.

I woke early, around four in the morning, and couldn't go back to sleep. So I began to clean. I washed laundry, vacuumed, dusted, washed dishes, and cleaned the kitchen. I had hoped that chores would occupy my mind, but sadly my thoughts wandered.

My mind went back to last night and my hands trembled just from remembering the way Austin had made me feel. It was the first time a man had ever done anything like that to me. That was probably the reason why I was so hormonal last night. I didn't know if it was my shyness or the fact that I always got near-perfect grades that drove the men off.

I went into the kitchen to get a can of root beer from my refrigerator - I was too nervous to eat anything. I stared at the bare shelves and sighed. I was going to have to go grocery shopping before he got here. The only thing in my fridge was a bottle of ketchup, two root beers, and a jar of pickles. I made a quick list of all the things that were essential to life. Tossing my jacket on over my simple t-shirt, I grabbed my purse and headed to the door.

Then the doorbell rang.

He was here.

I froze where I was, right in front of my door. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Would he like me? Would he be disgusted when he saw me naked? Oh God, suddenly I wished I was the kind of girl that did this type of stuff all the time - then this would be a hell of a lot easier!

The doorbell rang for the second time, jerking me out of my inner turmoil. I could just imagine him on the other side of the door, wondering if I was such an idiot that I couldn't even answer it.

Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and pulled open the door.

He had been frowning, but now as the door swung open, he smiled dazzlingly at me. All the breath I had been holding inside me burst out in a loud _woosh!_ I don't know what I had expected - maybe some kind of costume or sexy outfit - but it wasn't this. He was dressed in a form-fitting black t-shirt and jeans slung low on his hips. A black duffel bag hung on his shoulder.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly, smiling.

All I could do was ogle.

"May I come in?"

"Oh yes, of course." I blushed, cursing myself in my head for being such a moron. I moved out of the way, holding the door open. He walked through, and I watched his eyes scan my tiny apartment. "It's not much."

"It's perfectly fine," he assured me. "Where would you like me to set my things?"

"Uh..." Was it okay in the bedroom? I didn't want him to sleep on the couch. Maybe it would be okay if I slept on the couch and he took the bed. Oh, why hadn't I thought of this earlier?

"How about the bedroom?" he suggested kindly.

"Oh right. I'll take the couch then."

He frowned. "You are most certainly not sleeping on the couch. I'm sure there is more than enough room in the bed for both of us."

I blushed, seeing the logic of this statement. I felt like such an idiot. Of course he would sleep in the bed with me - he was my 'toy' after all. I had no experience with situations like this. I watched him walk into my bedroom to set his things down, causing my heart to race.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" he asked when he came back out. "I'd be more than happy to."

"No, thank you." I was starting to become slightly more comfortable with him, but I was still tense. "I was about to go grocery shopping anyway. I'm afraid there isn't much food left."

"May I come?"

"Grocery shopping?"

He nodded. "Sure."

"As long as I get to ask you a few questions," he added.

I blinked. "Okay, anything you want." I couldn't imagine what could possibly be interesting about me.

"Also," he began, taking my hand and pulling me to him. Surprised, all I could do was stare up at him as he pressed my body into his. I could feel every one of his hard muscles through that black t-shirt. "I will be teaching you a few lessons during my time here. The first of which I will tell you now. Lesson number one - there are three types of kisses. The simplest is a chaste kiss, just a quick peck on the lips. The second is deep and passionate, causing you to melt in my arms." Never once did his eyes move from mine. The intensity of his gaze made my knees weak, and his words made my stomach clench in what I was starting to recognize as anticipation.

His arms were still locked around my waist, fingers tracing the back pocket of my jeans. It was suddenly hard to breathe. He continued. "And the last is a type of kiss in which I taste your lips, sucking and biting you." He paused. "And I don't mean these," he added, touching my mouth with his index finger.

My eyes widened and all the oxygen left my body. It was impossible not to understand what he meant. Suddenly fantasies filled my mind of how Austin would execute that third kiss. I blushed darkly, realizing he was watching my reaction absently.

Then I felt his hand slip lower on the spot over my rear and brush against the spot between my legs. Instantly, I moaned, leaning heavily against him.

**Austin's POV**

It was true that I had dozens of things to teach her, many of which she probably didn't know existed. But I also wanted to find out just how experienced she was before I tried anything sexual.

When I had told her about the third kiss, her eyes widened and she stopped breathing. And she had moaned when my fingers simply happened to touch her core! If you think that's worth moaning about then you have much still to learn, I thought. She was exceptionally responsive - I'd bet she was the type of woman who orgasmed multiple times.

I couldn't wait to find out.

I still had her trapped in my arms; my prisoner.

"Can you guess what kiss I am going to give you now?" I asked, smirking. I watched as her eyes filled with possibilities and thoughts. Suddenly I wished I could see what her thoughts were. Her heart thudded erratically against my chest.

"Number one?" she guessed, unsure.

"Guess again." Then I leaned in towards her and pressed my mouth to hers gently. I started the kiss slow, to see if she wanted to deepen it.

I cupped her face with my hands gently and touched my lips softly with hers. Hers were gentle and shy, hesitant. I ran my left hand down her neck and to her back while I pressed my lips once again to hers, hoping to encourage her. She tentatively wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back with some force. Showing her that I loved her reaction, I groaned into the kiss and dipped my hands inside her back pockets. I pressed my hands tightly into her round little ass, melding our hips together. She moaned and threw herself into the kiss.

I opened her lips with my tongue before focusing on her sugar-sweet tongue. I felt her wet tongue caress mine as her hands clutched my hair almost painfully.

Then I broke away, knowing we both needed to breathe. She gasped quietly, trying to catch her breath. My own breathing was a little ragged.

"Second kiss," I answered, still holding our bodies together. I could feel myself already starting to harden. From what I could see - which wasn't very much due to her baggy t-shirt - and what I could feel, she had a nice body; slim and firm, but soft somehow. I watched her blush a light pink, suffusing her face with an endearing glow. I reluctantly let her go and my hands dropped to my sides. It was going to be interesting to see her progress from an introverted, shy girl, to a confident, strong woman. And I was just the man to teach her.

"Ready to go grocery shopping?" I asked.

"Yes." A bright smile lit up her face and she grabbed my hand, pulling my through the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here." She took off a silver chain that was around her neck and gave it to me. A silver key hung on it. "Here's an apartment key. I have another one in my purse."

"Thank you."

Ally drove an old Toyota Corolla with the black paint fading so that it was gray in places. The inside was immaculately clean though, not a speck of dirt anywhere. I suppressed a smile - she was about as much of a neat freak as I was. "My car is ancient," she said apologetically.

"It's better than what I have."

"What do you drive?"

"Nothing. I usually take a taxi wherever I need to go."

"Oh."

The rest of the ride was silent. I decided that I'd start questioning her when we got inside. She led me inside a large Ingles grocery store, and grabbed a cart. I smiled. I liked grocery shopping with her - it made me feel as if we were an actual couple instead of a hired prostitute and his master. I silently wondered what these people would think if they knew what I did for a living. A mother walked by with her son who wasn't any more than seven.

"Okay, we need milk," Ally said, turning towards the dairy aisle.

"Are you a virgin?"

She froze in place, shocked, and simply stared at me. "Excuse me?"

I grinned at her reaction. "I said, are you a virgin, Ally?"

She blushed bright red and focused on returning to normal. For a few seconds she didn't answer and I was starting to think that she was ignoring me. "Why?" was her answer.

"You said I could ask you questions," I reminded her sternly, taking the cart in my hands since she was currently incapable of moving. She had stopped again. I looped one arm around her waist and used the other to steer the cart. "You said I could ask you anything."

"I knew I was going to regret this," she muttered.

**Ally's POV**

"Are you going to answer or do I need to assume?" he pressed.

Was there no end to my blushing? "Yes, I'm a...virgin," I muttered, focusing on finding the right brand of milk.

He nodded once, as if cataloging that away in his memory for future reference. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes," I replied stiffly. I didn't want him to think I was totally naïve. Of course I knew a few things - I'd taken the classes and had the talk - but I knew I was hopelessly ignorant. "Next, bread," I said quickly, hoping he'd forget his questions.

"Okay." He turned and I was forced to follow. I had to admit, the feeling of his arm around me was quite pleasant. It send tingles through me and the heat from his fingers moved through my shirt and into the skin on my waist. I focused on the list I had quickly made. I didn't realize that we were in the bread aisle until he said my name. "Ally, we're here."

"Oh, right."

"So, have you ever had an orgasm?"

I heard a gasp - louder than mine - and I turned to see the woman covering her son's ears with her hands, glaring at Austin. I blushed dark maroon but Austin simply grinned at the woman sheepishly and turned back to me. The woman picked her son up in her arms, and literally ran out of the aisle. If I hadn't been dying from embarrassment, I would have laughed. Did he honestly just ask that question?!

When I didn't answer, just clutched the bread in my hands, he stepped out from behind the cart with a devious smirk on his face.

Oh my God, he was going to do something to me and I didn't know what it was.

My heart raced and my breathing accelerated almost to the point of hyperventilating. He walked towards me with all the grace of a stalking predator going in for the kill. My eyes were nearly as wide as the sky. "So, Ally," he began smoothly, his voice almost making my bones turn to mush just from the silky, sensual tone he used. "Have you ever felt a blinding ecstasy, a scorching pleasure that made you feel as if you were soaring?" He was now right in front of me, his chest only inches from my breasts. He put his hands on either side of my head, trapping me against the shelves. His eyes lingered momentarily on my lips. I thought I was going to pass out. "Have you ever screamed from the sheer sensation of a man making love to you?" He leaned slowly towards me, so slowly that I thought he was going to kiss me. But he put his lips to my ear and whispered seductively to me. "Have you ever experienced an orgasm?"

I moaned as his hand rubbed softly over my hip, going down my leg then back up to my waist. I leaned against the shelves, my knees suddenly to weak to support me. "N-no." My stuttering was almost pathetic. But honestly, I didn't know how I was supposed to resist him. He was simply too good. He knew what to do to make me want him.

He smirked, accepting the challenge. "Then I shall give you your first orgasm, Ally," he said lowly so that I was the only one that had even the hope of hearing. "And then thre more right afterwards."

"Next question," he continued, moving away from me. I was still for a moment, trying to straighten out my raging hormones. My brain didn't seem to want to function correctly. Taking a few deep breaths, I pushed myself away from the shelf and looked down at the loaf of bread in my hand. It was crushed because of my vice-like grip on it when Austin was only inches away.

I blushed and set it back on the shelf, trading it for a loaf that didn't look like someone had clutched it tightly in her hand while being only inches away from a sex god.

"What's next on the list?" he asked conversationally, as if nothing had happened. I set my teeth, upset that he could simply move on while I was sitting here trying to turn my brain on.

"Toaster strudel; the wild berry kind," I decided, looking down at the white paper in my hand.

"Toaster strudel?" He raised one eyebrow skeptically.

"What?" I said defensively. "They're good for anything, not just breakfast."

"I'm going to _love_ living with you." He grinned at me and winked. I blushed for no apparent reason. I was seriously going to have to learn how to control the blood in my cheeks. All this blushing was ridiculous! "What do you think about outside objects?"

I glanced cautiously at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean how do you feel about things other than me giving you pleasure?"

I stopped breathing but tried to act normal, as if people went around asking me these kinds of questions all the time. I was proud of myself for managing not to turn completely purple from embarrassment. I only blushed light pink. "I'm open to new idas," I said, not lying. I couldn't believe that he would do anything that would hurt me - Austin was too kind - so what was the harm in trusting him.

He seemed pleased by my answer.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I had a few things plannes..." he said evasively, side-stepping my question.

I couldn't help but be curious. "And what would some of those plans be?"

He grinned. "You'll find out soon."

"Now I have a few questions for you," I said as I put the carton of eggs carefully into the cart.

"Go ahead."

"What's your last name?"

He laughed. "Moon."

"And how old are you?"

"Twenty-three."

I couldn't ask the question I most wanted to know. I wondered when he had first begun this job as stripper/prostitute. It seemed like such a sad life to me. But what did I know? I was just a girl that had been sheltered nearly her entire life and attended a catholic school for twelve years before going to college. That wasn't going to wear off anytime soon.

When we got to the checkout counter, the girl at the cash register winked playfully at Austin and tossed her hair over her shoulder like someone in a movie. I narrowes my eyes but she didn't notice me - she only had eyes for Austin. Thankfully, Austin stayed looking at me and talking, not noticing the strawberry blonde that wouldn't stop looking at his chest covered by the tight, black t-shirt or his angel's face. I couldn't say I blamed her. If I saw Austin out somewhere I would probably be staring and drooling for however long he was around.

"I'll pay for this," he said when the girl announced the price for the groceries.

"I can't let you do that," I objected.

"Ally, I'm twenty-two thousand dollars richer now. At least let me pay for a couple of groceries. Or I'll make what's waiting for you at home much worse."

"What's waiting at home?"

"A _surprise_."

When he said that word, his hand reached out - where the cashier girl couldn't see - and played with the button on the front of my jeans. He slowly brought his fingers down the front of my jeans until he was directly below my core. He cupped me with his whole hand, grinning at me. I bit back a moan, embarrassed that the girl was only feet from us. Then he began to rub his hand across me and I held onto the counter for support. My jeans dulled the sensation so that it wasn't as intense as it would have been unhindered but I still felt as if I was turning to jell-o.

The cashier said the price yet again, getting irritated that I was clinging to the counter and that Austin seemed to be just smiling pleasantly at me.

"Here," he said, handing the money to her. "Thank you."

She fluttered her eyes flirtatiously but he didn't notice. I was too busy trying to reign in my scattered thoughts to bother being angry at her.

"Time to get you home to your surpris, Ally," he purred in my ear as he pushed the cart full of bagged groceries out the electric sliding doors, pulling me along with him by my waist. I just managed to walk out of Ingles without embarrassing myself by tripping or falling on my face which was a miracle because of my current state. "And I have a very strong feeling that you will like what I have planned for you."

"What is it?" I asked, my voice trembling slightly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, would it? Now go sit in the car."

And with that, he oppened my trunk and began putting the groceries inside it. I went to the passenger's side seat and climbed in, my mind too busy to think about whetever I wanted to drive or not. I thought about his hand on my core, the heat traveling through my jeans and to my most intimate of places. I remembered how he had pressed me against the shelves when I didn't answer whethever I had ever had an orgasm or not.

Then a thought hit me like a freight train.

Could he...Was it possible that he might...

God, I couldn't even think it without my thoughts stuttering! But maybe the surprise he had planned was...

The third kiss?

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Third Kiss

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Soon delicious smells began to drift from the kitchen to where I sat in the living room watching a makeover show. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. Whatever he was cooking smelled absolutely mouth-watering. In response, my stomach growled loudly.

As if on cue, Austin said, "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving."

"Good because I have no doubt that I can satisfy you, Ally."

I must have imagined the double meaning in his words because his face didn't change. He said it as simply as if he told me it was sunny outside. He continued to chop up the tomatoes on the cutting board, face unreadable. Trying to clear the haywire thoughts that were speeding through my mind, I focused on the blonde woman on TV that was busy learning the different types of eye mascara.

I decided to set the tiny dining room table I had. I walked into the kitchen and saw chicken and vegetables cooking in a skillet while he currently worked on the pasta. Tomato sauce was sitting in a bowl on the counter; I wondered if he had made it himself. If Austin ever decided to leave his current job, he could become a gourmet chef.

"Smells delicious," I commented, grabbing two plates and some silverware.

"Thank you." He flashed me a quick smile and my heart reacted quickly, speeding and sending blood into my face once again. "It'll be done in just a second. So sit down at the table and I'll bring it in."

I set the table properly and went anxiously to my seat. I watched as he brought everything to the table. I was nearly drooling because it smelt so good. When he poured a bottle of root beer into my wine glass I smirked up at him.

"Thanks for the wonderful wine," I said sarcastically, grinning.

"You're welcome, Miss Dawson," he replied. "Only the finest for a woman as beautiful as you."

His voice turned serious at his last sentence. I blushed with pleasure, knowing he was wrong. There was no use denying it - I was plain whether I liked it or not.

During dinner, I couldn't help but watch him as he swirled the pasta around his fork and put it into his mouth, his soft lips closing over the fork. The chicken and vegetables were amazing when paired with the tomato sauce and hot pasta. He was truly a culinary genius. But that wasn't what occupied my thoughts. It was silent, so I was free to let my mind wander, and soon it went into dangerous territory.

Simply watching him consume his dinner made me think about what other things that mouth could do. I didn't get very far - due to my limited knowledge of things - but I was soon very uncomfortable and hot as I tried to finish off my plate.

"Are you okay, Ally?" he asked. I had been watching him lick a bit of sauce off his fork before spearing a chicken and using his lips to slide it off the fork. I had gasped quitely and blushed at my own thoughts. How was it possible that watching him eat could make me feel this way? It was ridiculous!

"Yes, I'm fine, Austin," I replied quickly.

Soon, I was finished and I downed the rst of the root beer in my glass. When I rose to put my dirty plate into the sink, I could feel the wetness between my legs. I hoped it wasn't visible though. The last thing I wanted right now was a wet spot on my jeans so that it looked like I had a problem holding my bladder. But thankfully my jeans were dry.

Austin followed me into the kitchen and sat his plate in the sink while I ran water to soak them in. The dishes could be done later. I was always hyper of aware of him around me but now I felt his presence like an electric current connecting us. While I stood at the sink, readying the dishes, I felt two very strong, warm arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against a muscled body. Shivers exploded over my skin and suddenly my skin became hot where he touched me.

"Ally?" he purred in my ear, allowing his lips to brush over the shell of my ear. I bit my lip, unable to answer. His fingers played with the hem of my shirt. "Would you like to come with me?"

He was giving me the choice to back out if I wanted to, to call off our arrangement. I knew that if that ever happened, he would give Trish back the money, but there was no chance of that ever happening. Did I want to come with him? I didn't even think I should answer that; surely the answer was obvious. At that moment, I would go to the ends of the earth with him. Then I felt his fingers skim over the skin of my stomach, just over the hem of my pants. I gasped quietly and focused on not hyperventilating.

"Yes," I finally said, answering his question.

His lips had been softly pressing against my neck, kissing my lightly while I gathered my thoughts enough to answer. Now I felt his lips turn up into a smile.

"I was hoping you would say that."

He released my waist from his arms, and I instantly missed the feeling of his body against mine. Taking my hand in his ever so gently, he began to pull me towards the bedroom.

My heart was thudding so loudly in my ears that I couldn't hear anything else. His hand was warm in mine and I could feel my palm start to grow moist. Oh God, not now please!

**Austin's POV**

She was nervous - that was obvious. That was understandable. But I wanted tonight to be completely about her, to focus on only pleasing her. Ally's eyes widened as I led her to the bedroom. When I had learned just how innocent she was while we were in the grocery store, I had quickly rearranged my plans for tonight. Now I would take it slow. The last thing I wanted to do was scare her. I thought about the vibrator; it would come later.

"Don't be nervous," I said softly, leading her onto the bed. "Just lay down and close your eyes. I won't hurt you."

"I know," she murmured, obeying me and laying on her back on top of the bedspread, closing those dark chocolate eyes.

I sat softly down beside her and looked at her. Ally was slim with pale skin. Her t-shirt didn't do her any justice, but her jeans were tight around her legs, emphasizing her tiny figure. She dressed like a fifteen year old instead of a woman of twenty. She shifted uncomfortably, waiting on me to do something, and her shirt tightened around her breasts. I found that it was increasingly hard to tear my eyes away from her. There was something about this Ally Dawson that drew me like a magnet. It was as if she had something that was vital to my survival and I gravitated towards her.

I picked up her hand and kissed the back of it softly before turning it over, pressing my lips to the middle of her palm. I trailed these gentle kisses up her arm to her elbow, then to the sleeve of her t-shirt. I completed this process on her other arm also. I noticed that she was biting her lip, the luscious lip dark red in response. I licked my lips, suddenly wanting to taste them once again.

I crawled so that I was on my hands and knees over her horizontal body. I leaned my head down and pressed my lips against hers, this zime using more pressure than this morning. My attraction to her was growing; that was good. It would be harder to enjoy what I was doing if it was with a woman that I found repulsive. But she was nowhere near repulsive and this was easy.

She responded quickly, leaning her head up into the kiss. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue with my own. She kissed me back with more force than I would have thought possible from her. Shocked, I stayed still for a moment, but then grinned and deepened our contact. When I licked and sucked on her bottom lip, she moaned softly, her arms coming up to wrap around my neck instinctively.

"Ally," I whispered when I broke away. She panted for breath as I trailed my kisses over her neck and her shoulders. I made sure to stay over her t-shirt and stay with light kisses. I didn't want to do anything more until she wanted me to. "I won't take you tonight," I began, "but I want you to tell me when you're ready. You have to tell me if you want me to...fill you."

I watched her moan gently, her back arching slightly.

"Did you hear me?"

She nodded vigorously. I smiled softly and licked a line from her neckline to just above her breast. She gasped, hands clutching the sheets tightly in her fingertips. I smirked wickedly - she would be fun. I would enjoy making her react to me. Maybe she would grow braver and tease me back someday. I couldn't wait until then.

I kissed my way down her stomach - over her shirt - until I got to the hem. Every so slowly, I raised up the white material to expose the soft, pale skin of her stomach. Her breathing increased slightly. I pressed my lips to her navel, quickly licking inside before trailing my tongue upwards.

"Austin," she panted.

"Yes, love?"

But she didn't say anymore. The next moan I elicited from her was louder and longer. I had now drew her shirt up to her breasts and licked the line just below the bra, nipping gently. My hands had been massaging her sides but now I pulled her shirt over her head. Her eyes snapped open, those wide brown orbs staring deeply into mine seriously.

"You can always back out, you know," I said, leaning away. "Just tell me and I will stop."

She shook her head and held my shoulders with her hands. "No, don't stop. Please go on. I..."

I cut off her sentence, my mouth descending onto her's again. After a long, deep kiss, I gave my full attention to her bra. I traced where the fabric met her skin, running my fingertip over her flushed body. Then I placed a kiss directly over both breasts where I knew her nipple would be. She gasped, arching into my mouth.

My hands went to her jeans. While kissing her deeply, I unbuttoned the denim and unzipped the zipper. I ran my hands over her panties, feeling her wetness. Responsive, indeed.

"Austin," she moaned, her hips lifting into my hand. "I don't...Idon't know..."

"Shh," I murmured. "Just feel. I know what to do, Ally. Your job is to simply feel my hands and lips on you. I promise, you'll like this."

Ipulled the jeans down her ling legs, reveling in the sight of each one as they were exposed to me. My fingers trailed down her skin as I took off the jeans. She trembled, shivers exploding onto her skin. Throwing the cursed pants onto the floor, I reverently kissed the insides of her ankles, drawing my lips up her legs. Every now and then, I would let my tongue taste her and each time she gasped and moaned.

"Oh God, Oh God," she gasped as I grew closer to her dripping womanhood. I was now at her thighs. She was so wet that some of the liquid had dripped down her legs. I gratefully licked that up before placing a quick lick directly over her cunt, her panties slightly dulling the sensation. She cried out, arching sharply. Her hands clutched my hair by pure instinct. "Oooooh," she moaned, her voice faltering slightly when I dipped a finger into her panties.

"Not yet," I said lowly, crawling up her body so that I could free her breasts from that bra. I'd had enough experience with these contraptions to easily unhook the back and slip it off her body. Now she was nearly naked before me. I realized that my quick assessment of her body had been correct. She did indeed have a luscious body - soft curves and supple skin.

I attended the undersides of her breasts first, licking the crevice below the firm mound. The moans flowed unchecked from her mouth like a glorious mantra. Then I swirled my tongue around her breast before sucking the erect nipple into my mouth.

**Ally's POV**

Oh my God, I was turning into mush. His mouth was doing things to me I didn't know were possible! I was melting into a puddle under his expert touch. Then his hot mouth closed over my aching nipple and I nearly fainted from the pleasure. Austin's name began to slip out of my mouth in increasing frequency. Aslight blush heated my cheeks but I could only focus on the way his teeth were scraping gently against my skin.

"God, Austin," I groaned deeply. "Please...please."

"Please what?" he demanded, breaking away from my chest. The cool air hit my wet skin and I flinched slightly at the drastic change in temperature. My skin was so hot I was sure it'd never be normal temperature again. "Tell me."

"Please," I continued to pant. He had stopped all ministartions to my body and that was almost unbearable. A heavy, hot weight had settled in the pit of my stomach and I didn't know what it was. All I knew was that an unbelievable pleasure had stolen through my body, whisking away all rational thought. And it was building.

He hooked a finger in my panties, drawing them down my legs. I could feel the wetness between my legs. I opened my eyes enough to catch him inhaling the scent from my panties. I saw that there was a large, dark wet spot on the light blue underwear. It was useless to wish that I had worn something more...alluring. I didn't have anything besides practical cotton underwear. I hadn't needed to wear anything else.

"Mmmm, Ally." His fingers played with the dark hair between my legs.

"Oh _God_." I was gasping so hard my lungs burned. My chest was heaving shamelessly as I struggled to get my runaway heart under control.

"You're delicious," he finished. Then his lips covered mine once more. His tongue was warm and wet in my mouth and I tried to kiss him back. I wasn't sure if I was doing any of this right, but I wasn't going to stop and ask.

Then I felt something slip inside me.

I gasped with his mouth still over mine. He ate my moans before they became sound. I realized that it was his finger inside me, slowly moving in a circle around my walls.

"Austin!"

I arched, my eyes clenched shut as another spasm of electricity hit my system, instantly converting to pleasure. Moving his lips to my neck, he pulled his finger out of me. He traced my opening with his index finger, making three circuits before slipping back into me.

"Lesson two," he said calmly. "There will be lots of this to come, Ally. My fingers will be inside of you more than once and you will enjoy each time more than the last. Fingering is only a tiny part in what I have planned for you. The rest will come later."

Oh my God, nothing like this had ever happened to me before. How could something so simple as a finger inside me create this...blinding ecstasy inside me? It was impossible. And then his hands on my skin. How was it possible that he could make me so aroused before he even touched me ther? I had washed my body before in the shower but that was simple and totally unlike Austin had done to me. It didn't make sense. But all thought was wiped clean from my mind when he inserted two fingers inside me.

Suddenly, colors exploded behind my eyes and my toes curled as an intense, scorching wall of pleasure hit me. I wnt soaring into zhe sky, my back arching sharply. I knew I was making some kind of sound but I couldn't remember what it was. All that my brain was capable of understanding was this new sensation in my body. It was unlike anything I'd ever experienced. When I came back down from the heaven I was in, I felt Austin still moving his fingers inside me.

He was pumping me, now using three fingers. He pinched me gently and I was sent over the edge once more into that vast chasm. This time I was aware of the scream that exited my throat.

Austin was kissing my mouth, throat, shoulders, breasts, stomach. But he never reached that particular spot. He was avoiding it. He stopped pumping me. I was silently relieved - I didn't know if I could handle another feeling of helpless pleasure like I had before. My body had turned to jell-o, flimsy and incapable of any kind of strenght.

"Ally?" he asked. I bit my lip when that musical voice reached my ears.

"Y-yes...?" I breathed.

"Open your eyes."

I obeyed to find that his face was only inches away from mine. Those wide, hazel eyes stared into my own with an expression that was triumphant. "Welcome to your first orgasm," he said huskily. "Or should I say second?" He smirked.

I blushed slightly but wasn't full coherent to blush darkly. I was still floating in a fog of bliss.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes!" All embarrassement had left me now and I grinned widely, raising myself up on my elbows. His eyes traveled down my chest before flitting back to my face. That's when I noticed I was naked. This time I did blush crimson, covering my chest with my arm.

He sighed. "I wish you wouldn't cover your beautiful body," he murmured softly, gently grasping my wrists. "It is a shame to hide it away." He didn't force my arms away, for which I was thankful.

Austin grazed his lips over my shoulder, causing my stomach to tighten once again in anticipation. He bit me softly on the chest. I moaned, closing my eyes. My heart was once again speeding out of control. But I hardly cared. If he stopped, I was sure I would shrivel up and die. His tongue trailed over my breasts and down my stomach.

Once again, I was dripping wet for him. It boggled my mind how he was able to make me so anxious for him, so ready. His tongue licked up the juices trickling down my thighs. I arched, my hips unconsciously moving towards him. My own reactions stunned me. How did I know what to do in response to this god on the bed with me? Instinct was my only guide and I hoped I wasn't doing too horribly.

Then his tongue touched my hot folds.

My eyes snapped open and I gasped. He didn't stop his explorationof my most intimate of places. Austin's words raced through my mind.

_There are only three types of kisses...And the last is one which I lick and suck your lips._

The third kiss.

Then he began to suck me. His hands gripped my hips firmly, holding them to the bed as I writhed under him. My fingers delved into his hair, clinging for dear life. He scooped his tongue into me, drinking my juices. His fingers had _nothing_ on his tongue. He sucked deeply onto me and I cried out, bucking my hips up. But he held me securely down and I was helpless to do anything but throw my head back and surrender to the pleasure.

I felt wild; as if I was deprived of logical, rational thought. Electric sparks of pleasure began to attack my body again, causing me to jerk gently. He bit on my nub, scraping his teeth over me.

"Please!" I cried out weakly, unable to do anything else.

"Please what? You have yet to tell me."

"Just..._please_. I don't...I don't know..."

"Would you like me to make you cum?"

"Oh yes..."

Then he began lapping at me, almost rough. I gasped, my eyes rolling back and my body melting into a puddle of hot water unter his mouth. His hands massaged my rear and he pulled me into his mouth. Oh God, I would have swore he was going to suck me dry by how hard he was working me!

"Oooooh," I moaned, that pleasure building rapisly inside me.

I couldn't take anymore of this. I was going to burst, explode, because of him. Or mybe spontaneous combustion was the correct word. I threw my head back into the pillows as my body seized up, soaring on that blinding, scorching ecstasy. My vision was anything but ordinary and I was unaware of my body, in a place where pure bliss consumed me.

"Ally," he whispered against my skin, moving his mouth back up my body. "Ally."

I struggled to open my eyes but felt as if they were weighted down with lead. "Yes?" I managed. My voice didn't sound like my own. It was husky and rough from pleasure.

**Austin's POV**

I wasn't through with her. I would make her cum at least two more times before the night was through. I was straining against my jeans, hard for this enchantress on the bed. I had never felt an attraction like this. Of course it was physical, but there seemed as if there was another side of it. A deper, more emotional side. I shook that thought from my head. It wouldn't do to get attached. That was against the rules.

So I focused on pleasing Ally, pushing all other thoughts from my mind.

**Ally's POV**

"I have something planned for tomorrow also," he purred into my ear when I began to slip off into sleep.

"What is it?"

"Silly Ally," he admonished playfully. "It's a surprise."

"I should have known."

"I have many more surprises yet to come - twenty days full."

The mere thought of a surprise from Austin everyday made my heart sputter out of control.

"You need your sleep, Ally," he said. "Tomorrow you have school."

And with that, I drifted into a very pleasant sleep while Austin held me in what he said was the spoon position. When I fell asleep, I was sure it was with a large smile spread over my face.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review please. Love you!**


	4. Chapter 4: Masturbating

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose _****and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The annoying buzzing of my alarm clock woke me. Groaning, I rolled over and hit the snooze button. I was so tired that I nearly fell instantly back to sleep. I rolled over, then froze. Why did I feel the sheets against my bare skin? Opening my eyes, I saw a male face only inches from mine, sleeping peacefully. I gasped and Drew back in shock.

Memories of last night flooded through my mind - the feel of his tongue on my skin, his soft, warm lips, the light play of his fingertips over my body. I breathed in deeply, trying to sort out my feelings. Last night seemed like a dream. It was too perfect. I had accepted the fact that Austin was going to be with me for nearly three weeks. Yes I was nervous about the upcoming days, but that didn't mean I was going to tell him to go away.

Nothing like this ever happened to me. I was the girl that never got in trouble, always completed her homework early, and made careful notes in class. I didn't deserve to have this man with me. I didn't even know anything about...you know. Ugh, I needed to learn to say it. Sex. I blushed simply thinking about it.

I turned and looked at his serene face. A dark fringe of lashes fanned over his high cheekbones. His blonde colored hair hung slightly over his forehead. He lay on his back, the sheets pulled so that everything south of his belly button was covered. My eyes drifted over his torso. My greedy eyes traced every muscle, drifting lower and lower. I blushed darkly when I realized that I was looking directly at where his penis would be.

Looking away, I slowly climbed off the bed. I was still naked so the last thing I wanted to do was wake him up. I also wanted him to rest because he had given me so much last night. I had never dreamed that _anything_ could feel that way. My fingers began to tingle from the mere memory.

Creeping from the bed, I went slowly to the bathroom. I peeked back out to make sure he was still asleep before closing the door.

The hot water pounded over my back, relaxing all my tense muscles. I closed my eyes and smiled slightly at the soothing feeling.

**Austin's POV**

I felt Ally get off the bed. I opened my eyes to see her round little ass moving towards the bathroom. Her long, brown hair hung to the middle of her back, curling slightly at the ends. The sight of her naked body caused me to harden. I quickly closed my eyes again when she glanced back at me.

I waited until I heard the shower running before I got out of the bed. I still wore my pants - I hadn't bothered to change last night.

I was hyper aware of the sound of the water. My mind traveled easily into the gutter as I imagined how each drop would trickle down her smooth skin. Memories of the way she had moaned when I tasted her suddenly played through my mind. There was still so much I wanted to show her, to teach her.

I grinned. We might have to try a teacher/student fantasy sometime later when she was ready.

Then I heard a soft moan drift from the shower and all my though processes stopped. I felt my cock teitch, and I tried my best to ignore it. Could she possibly be...?

No, Ally wasn't that way.

I think.

I heard the soft, barely-audible moan again, and this time it was obvious. She was..._masturbating_? I decided that I would see for sure. It wouldn't do to simply speculate and not know for sure. I thought about how the steam would swirl around her naked, hot, dripping-wet body. I was already hard as granite, so hard that my restraining pants were now painful.

With a moments thought, I decided that I would join her. If she wanted me to, that is.

Slipping out of my pants and boxers, I slowly opened the bathroom door. A wall of steam hit me in the face and I blinked. Thankfully the door didn't squeak and give me away. Opening it further, I stepped into the foggy bathroom. The shower door was The type of glass that was rippled so that objects on the other side looked slightly disorted. But that didn't hide the sight of Ally Dawson's body from me. Her hair was lathered up, the white suds sitting amongst the dark, almost black locks. My eyes traveled down her body, taking in the sight of her small breasts, just large enough to fit perfectly in my hands, her slim stomach, the black triangle of hair between her legs, and her long legs. Everything I saw only excited me further. I was so hard that I was afraid I might scare her. I didn't know if she had seen a naked man - but I had a feeling that she hadn't.

Then I focused on what her hands were doing.

I watched as one hand slowly traveled down her body, experimentally. I had a feeling that this was her first time doing something like this. She pinched her right nipple in her fingers gently before moving her other hand down her pussy. She hesitated for a moment before she slipped a finger inside her. She moaned again.

I couldn't take it anymore.

Stepping up to the shower doors, I placed my hand on the handle. She was facing the shower head, too busy with other things to notice me. I smirked, suddenly deciding that I wanted her to show me exactly what she liked. Whit a wicked grin, I opened the shower door, allowing cool air to hit her body. I watched as chill bumps exploded deliciously over her bare skin.

She gasped and turned to me, shocked with a pink blush spreading over her face. I couldn't keep that wicked smirk from my face. Her eyes widened and she pressed herself against the shower wall.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked politely, wanting this to be okay with her.

For a moment she simply stared at me. I noticed that her hand stayed where it had been before. Her chest heaved, those small, plump breasts moving enticingly up and down.

"I promise I won't harm you," I added.

She nodded and then spoke. "Y-yes, you can c-come."

I loved the way she stuttered when I encountered her in some sort of sexual way. It was endearing. But I couldn't help but want her to tease me a little, as I was teasing her. Now that she had accepted, I slid the shower door open more and stepped into the shower door, closing it behind me. The water was still hot. I hoped she had a large water heater for I was afraid that I would keep her here in this shower for a long time.

When I stepped into the shower, I saw her eyes go straight to my dick. Those chocolate orbs widened and I couldn't help but smirk. I had been told many times by various women that my cock was larger than most. Not absurdly so, but just large enough that most women complimented me. I hadn't realized that I had been worried what she would think of me until this minute. How silly. Why would I be worried by what she thought about my naked body?

"So, Ally," I began, moving slowly towards her. I purposely made my movements slow and presatory. I knew what to look for when a woman wasn't ready and I was watching Ally closely. If she wasn't ready, I would know. But there wasn't any harm in playing with her. Besides, she seemed to enjoy it. "Have you been naughty this morning?"

Her breathing accelerated wildly at my question. I loved the reactions I created in her. I hoped that she would retain this level of sensitivity throughout our explorations.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was uncertain but excited.

"What I mean is that..." I walked up to her. She moved back but was trapped against the tile wall. I smirked and placed both hands on either side of her head, trapping her. "Have you been pleasuring yourself?"

I leaned slowly. I watched her eyes widen and she arched, just imagining what I was going to do to her delicious body.

It was time to awaken this slumbering goddess. It was time that this Greek deity woke from her sexual naïveté. I would gladly perform this bit of community service; I would willingly ler her discover the sexy woman inside her.

"You didn't anser me, Ally," I said patiently. I moved one hand to her hip, moving it up and down her slick skin. Her hips moved slightly into my hand and I tutted reproachfully. "Have you been masturbating?"

**Ally's POV**

How did he expect me to answer him with what he was doing to me? It was impossible to think, much less talk coherently. Had I been masturbating? The term made me blush. It sounded so..._dirty_. It was embarrassing to be caught also. And it was the first time I had even attempted it! I had simply wanted to see if I had the power to do what Austin did. I found that if I imagined it was Austin touching me, my movements actually caused me pleasure - not as intense as his skillful ministrations but still powerful.

I turned dark red now as I realized he actually wanted me to answer.

"I was...I was trying to...it was my first time," I finally ended pathetically. I stared into his deep, sparkling hazel eyes, unable to look away even if I had wanted to.

"I know," he said simply. He pressed his gently to my throat. I felt as if I was melting from that simple kiss. His tongue touched my skin gently. I moaned and pressed myself against him shamelessly, suddenly unaware of what I had only moments before attempted to do. "Now I want you to continue touching yoursely," he whispered in my ear. "Show me what you want to do to your bods, what you desire."

Confused, I watched as he moved slightly away to watch me. Again, my eyes were drawn down to his large penis. Again, I was shocked at the size. Of course I had seen pictures in medical books and such, but nothing could ever prepare me for the large quiver of anticipation and fear when I looked at him. Anticipation because I could only imagine the pleasure he would give me. Fear because I knew it was supposed to hurt.

"Touch yourself, Ally," he ordered, staring intently into my eyes. "I know you have desires. Just go on instinct and show me what you would like me to do to your hot little body."

I bit my lip to keep a moan inside me. Hesitantly, I did as I was told - I would do anything he told me. I cupped my breasts softly at first, and then squeezed roughly. I pinched my nipples, rolling them in my fingers and pulling. It was insane how the slight pain turned to pleasure. It shouldn't have been possible. Maybe my brain was hardwired incorrectly so that the pain was in pleasure's spot. His eyes watched my every move closely, as if his every survival depended on watching and analyzing my movements. That intense gaze very nearly caused me to cum right then.

Giving my breasts one more squeeze, I moved lower. Splaying my hands over my flat stomach, I went so that I cupped myself. When I passed a finger over my folds, I moaned, my eyes clenched closed. I leaned heavily against the shower wall. The hot water was still pouring over my skin. I was suddenly thankful my apartment had such a huge water heater - this would be awkward in icy water.

"Show me how you want me to fuck you," he purres, his hazel eyes speaking to me in ways that caused a knot of pleasure to sit in the pit of my stomach. I melted with those words and pushed a finger inside me. I found that I was already dripping wet...and not from the water. I began to pump myself slowly. But it wasn't enough so I added another finger.

Suddenly I hit a spot that had otherwise been unknown to me. I gasped, my eyes snapping open in shock. My back arched off the tile. I was afraid my legs could no longer hold me up.

"That's right," he encouraged, moving slightly closer to me. "Hit your G-spot."

Now his lips were on my skin. He kissed my breasts softly before sucking the nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it.

"Oh, God," I panted, clutching his neck to myself upright. My knees were suddenly unable to hold me up.

"Don't stop," he commanded, setting me back on my feet. "Don't stop touching yourself. I want you to cum by your own hand. Since you quit whenever I touch you, I will keep a safe distance."

He moved back away from me. I whimpered in disapproval. I needed him with me right now. I needed him more than I ever should. I was so uncomfortable, so hot, it was nearly painful. I had no idea why pleasure should feel this way when abruptly stopped but there was only one way to make it go away.

I plunged my fingers back into my hot folds. I nearly wept at the feeling. That uncomfortable brick in my stomach dissolved into waves of ecstasy flowing throughout my body. Working my breasts with my left hand, I pumped myself with my right. I felt that same, unfamiliar cliff lumbering towards me. I felt as if I was on the edge of a great cavern, teetering over the edge.

"Fuck yourself with your fingers, Ally," he said lowly in a voice that only made me wetter. "Look into my eyes while you pleasure yourself."

I struggled to open my eyes and look at him. But it was so hard with the pleasure building inside me. I began to cry out with every exhale, panting like a suffocating man. My eyes were glazed over, that I could tell, but I managed to lock my eyes with him. Suddenly, I hit that sweet spot again and I was sent over the edge. I cried out loudly, sinking down to the bottom of the tub.

Austin's arms went strogly around my waist and he pulled me back up. "Good girl, Ally," he murmured approvingly in my ear. My vision was still abnormal and I was beginning to understand that that was normal when I climaxed. I came back to myself slowly. Austin was busy rinsing my hair gently, paternally, and I found it strangely soothingly.

"So," he began. "Was that pleasurable?"

I blushed and looked down. But that was a mistake because I was greeted with the sight of his very hard erection. I looked at the bottle of shampoo sitting in the corner of my shower instead, deciding it was a safer choice. "Yes," I said, my voice so incoherent it was a miracle he even understood me. He finished rinsing my hair and focused on washing my body with the strawberry body wash I owned.

"Lesson three - masturbation is perfectly alright in moderate quantities. It is a healthy way to release sexual frustrations and discover what excites you most. In fact, I find it exceedingly sexy, Ally Dawson. Seeing you pleasure yourself is one of the most _erotic_ things I've ever seen."

When he spoke that one word, his hands moved to the small of my back, running down and cupping my rear. I gasped as he pressed my hips to his. His penis was pressed into my lower stomach, sending excited shivers through my already-weak body. I moaned, but my voice faltered halfway through because he quickly bucked his hips gently into me. I clung to his neck, and he brought his lips to mine in a staggering kiss. His mouth was soft yet urgent against mine, his tongue slipping into my mouth.

He pressed me against the cold tile and continued to kiss me senseless. Abruptly he pulled away and took the bottle of shampoo in his hand. "Would you like to wash me?" he asked. His voice had turned to polite once again. "After all, I need a shower too."

It amazes me how he could go from hot, sexy shower man to calm and collected gentleman. I hesitantly took the shampoo from him and squirted a little onto the washcloth he handed me. My heart rate increased at the thought of touching his body.

**Austin's POV**

I had decided to let her wash me so she could grow somewhat used to my body. I could tell that it was difficult for her to look at me. I understood that.

And I hadn't been lying when I said that watching her pleasure herself had been erotic. I had grown so hard from it that I knew I would have to do something about it later when she had left for school. Her small hands slowly ran the soapy washcloth over my chest. She carefully held her gaze on that small blue cloth, focusing so hard that her forehead creased in concentration. I smirked.

If it was the last thing I did, I would bring this woman out of her shell. I would bring her out of her shyness. She wanted to be less introverted, that I could see. She wanted to be more outgoing. And that was my goal. I would awaken the goddess within her. No matter what it took.

She took care with my cleanliness, making sure to get my entire torso before moving lower. I almost laughed, realizing she was hoping to put off the moment when she would come to my dick. I heard her take a deep breath before she carefully moved the washcloth over my hips and then down my legs, bypassing my cock entirely.

And now she was bending down towards me, the side of her face only milimeters from my member. I clenched my hands into fists. She didn't realize that she was so close - she was intently focused on washing my legs. Then I felt her hands move back up my body and I stiffened, surprised by the reactions she created in me. How was it possible that this incredibly innocent _virgin_ could create such intense feelings inside me? It wasn't ligical.

Finally she lingered at my dick. Then I felt the washcloth close over me and I tried to stifle my gasp.

Her eyes snapped up to watch my reaction. Encouraged by me, she slowly began to move the cloth over me, up and down. My breathing accelerated and I focused on being utterly still. The last thing she needed was me scaring her with my over-excitedness.

Soon she abandoned the washcloth and touched me with her bare hand. I closed my eyes, trying to focus on not cumming on her.

Then she began to slide her fingernails over the smooth skin and I gasped. Her grip tightened and she was slightly rough. Before I was even able to think a logical response to this, she increased her pace.

"Ally," I panted, trying to hide my ragged breathing. "I'm going to cum. Stop. I won't be able to stop if you keep it up."

She didn't stop.

This little perfect angel had turned into a devil in the span of a few minutes. Her hand closed over my shaft, tightening slightly, experimentally. She looked down at what she was doing, then glanced back up at me. I clenched my eyes shut just as I climaxed and pulled out of her hand. I somehow managed to angle it downward into the shower drain while experiencing perfect pleasure. I groaned lowly and released.

"That got out of hand," I muttered a few minutes later when I had regained my composure. "It won't happen again."

She blushed and looked down. "I...I liked it."

One of my eyebrows rose. "You have school too. I have a feeling that you're going to be late."

She nodded but I noticed that she was excited once again. I hadn't expected her to continue touching me when I told her I was going to cum. Maybe bringing Ally Dawson out of her shyness would be easier than I thought.

I carefully dried her off before I let her go to change. I slipped on a fresh pair of boxers and jeans, deciding against the shirt. I left the bedroom leaving her to change in peace. I sat on the shabby couch that was in the living room and turned on the TV just to dispel the silence. I didn't realize I was watching a Disney Channel show until I saw the Mickey Mouse logo in the bottom corner.

"I'll be gone until two today," Ally said awkwardly as she came out of the bedroom. "So I guess you can hang out here until then."

I stood up off the couch and went over to her. "I'll be fine, I promise, Ally. I'm a full-grown man."

I heard her mutter, "_I know_" under her breath. I chuckled softly.

"You'll be late. It's already 7:50," I said.

She nodded and turned to go. A sharp knocking sounded on the door. "Ally!" a woman's voice screeched from the other side. I thought I recognized that as Trish's voice. Or maybe it was Cassidy. I waited until Ally got to the door before I said anything.

"Ally?" I said lowly.

She quickly turned, as if she had been waiting for me to stop her. "Yes?"

"Don't I get at least one goodbye kiss?"

She blushed and came back over to me. "Well, I suppose," she said uncertainly.

I cupped her face with my hands, bringing it softly to my lips. Closing my mouth gently on hers, I took extra special care to show that despite that steamy shower, I could be gentle and soft. My tongue reached out to lick her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She readily opened her mouth, her arms going around my neck tightly. Melding her body to mine, I allowed my tongue to dance passionately with hers.

"Ally!" the woman shouted from the other side. "I _know_ he's there with you and if you don't come out now I'm going to call the law!"

I broke our lips apart. Ally was gasping for breath, her chest heaving attractively. She had put on a dark blue sweater and khaki pants with tennis shoes. The sweater showed off her chest nicely, still managing to be modest.

And did I have more plans for today? Of course I did. I couldn't wait for Ally to get home so we could resume them.

Reluctantly, Ally opened her apartment door. I saw two girls outside, looking very interested as to what was inside. I had been right. It was both Trish and Cassidy. They giggled madly and pulled Ally out, no doubt going to bombard her with questions. I smirked at them before they shut the door disconnecting us and the giggles exploded into full volume. I caught one last glance at my beautiful Ally's blushing face. I winked at her before the door closed.

I remembered the appointment I had for a photo shoot today at Victoria's. That would be the top priority on my list of things to do while Ally was gone. But when that little virgin came back, you could be sure I was going to be busy with more important things than modeling.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review please. Love you!**

**I got a review that said that this story was copied, that I had only changed the names. It is true and it is the first thing that is written on the chapters. I give full credit the the author. I read the story a few weeks ago and thought it would be awesome in Austin & Ally. So with that said I'm going. Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5: Victoria's

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Oh my God, Ally, tell us everything _now_!" Cassidy ordered as soon as the door was closed. Trish looped her arm through mine and pulled both me and Cass down the hall.

"What did he do?" Trish pressed impatiently.

I blushed, trying to figure out how to explain what happened, last night and this morning. That's when I realized an entire day had passed. I only had nineteen days left with this incredible man.

"Ally!"

I focused on trying to explain my incredible night and morning. There was really no other way to explain it than…mind-blowing, incredible, amazing.

"Oh my God, Allyson Dawson," Cass began, sounding shocked. "Is that a…_hickey_?"

"Honestly, what did you expect?" I finally said, overcoming my earlier embarrassment. "You guys buy him as my…toy…and then you're shocked that I have a hickey?"

Despite myself, my hand went to my throat, searching for the aforementioned hickey. I almost giggled. It wasn't my first hickey, but I couldn't imagine at what exact time I had gotten it. Last night I had been too…preoccupied with other things to notice him sucking on my neck for any period of time. And in some sick, strange sort of way, I was glad I had it. It made me his. It branded me his, though he technically belonged to me.

"The woman has a point," Cass allowed. "But you still haven't told us!"

We were outside of the apartment building now. The day was sunny and beautiful, the perfect weather to go outside and sunbathe, not that I did much of that before. I dreaded going through with my classes today. How was I supposed to concentrate when Austin was waiting on me?

"Am I going to have to drug you so you'll tell me?" Trish demanded sternly. "God, Ally, the suspense is killing me."

"Well, um…" I began uncertainly. "He, um…" Oh God, I was actually going to have to say it, wasn't I? Oh kill me now please. So I choked out the only words that I could think of…like an idiot. "Oral sex?" It sounded like a question.

Of course they both went wild at this. A couple of student walking passed gave us dirty looks, probably because Trish and Cass were so loud. I blushed dark red. Then again, they might hate us because I said 'oral sex' out loud.

"Are you _serious_?!"

It seemed as if Cassidy was going to faint on the sidewalk.

"Damn, that boy is fine," she said appreciatively. "I wouldn't mind him being my toy for a few hours." She grinned and suddenly my protective, possessive side kicked in.

Abruptly, I didn't like the idea of Cass being anywhere near Austin for any period of time. This surprised me. Why was I getting possessive all of a sudden? Then I realized that I actually liked him. Well, of course, I liked Austin. Honestly, how could you not? It wouldn't surprise me if I was falling for him – he had given me at least five or six orgasms last night and this morning. My lips curled into a smile simply thinking about it. But what would he think if he knew I already liked him this much? I could be sure of one thing – he wouldn't like it.

I didn't know much about people that were in Austin's profession, but I knew that love wasn't exactly a choice when you were sold to who-know-how-many women. It wouldn't make it any easier either. So I decided to keep my budding feelings to myself, hoping to crush them in all their fragility before they grew too strong for me to simply extinguish with a thought. I found myself thinking about the way his eyes sparkled when he grinned happily, the slight dimples that appeared in his cheeks, and the soft touch he used when caressing me.

I was so lucky that Trish had decided to give out twenty-two thousand dollars for my current happiness. God, I had such freaking amazing friends!

"Are you _ever_ going to answer us adequately?" Trish huffed impatiently. "What exactly did he do to you? You look like you're only cloud nine right now. He has to be phenomenal!"

"Oh, he is," slipped out of my mouth. I blushed but continued, knowing that it was only right to clue them in. After all, without them Austin wouldn't be at my house. "Last night he…uh…tasted me and then this morning he told me to…touch myself, to show him how I liked it."

They squealed and giggled. It felt good to share it with them. I missed my girl time and I needed to catch up on it.

"He certainly looks delicious without a shirt," Trish added, then burst into laughter.

I remembered what Trish had said, that I looked like I was on cloud nine. Well, I _was_ on cloud nine! I never knew I could feel this happy. And it wasn't just from his touch. It was from the way he looked at me, the way he smiled. Austin was almost a complete stranger to me but I felt as if we were connected in almost a spiritual way. But I told myself I was being silly. How in the world could it be possible that after less than twenty-four hours I was already starting to seriously fall for this man that I didn't even know? It wasn't, that's the problem. It wasn't possible. At least, it wasn't supposed to be possible.

My mind whirled in circles, always questions. But it always went back to Austin Moon, the sex god in my apartment. My heart ached to know more about him than just his name and age. I wanted to ask the hard questions…but I didn't know if he would like that. It wasn't my place to ask about his personal life. After all, I was simply his current customer. But I still wanted to know.

**Austin's POV**

I decided to do the dishes that were still soaking in the sink. I realized that we hadn't washed them. I had been focused on more important things like pleasuring Ally Dawson.

I had immensely enjoyed watching her pleasure herself. She wanted to see what it felt like rough, because she still didn't truly know. So far, she had liked everything I had done with her. I only hoped that I would continue to be right and pleasure her in the right ways. She was still very new to this; I would go slowly, no matter how much I wanted to speed up the process. Ally deserved more than just a quickie. She deserved more than me.

Suddenly, I stopped rinsing the plate I held. Where did that come from? Returning to the unwashed dishes, I began scrubbing a fervor that would make my OCD grandmother proud. Remembering my grandmother sent visions of my family through my mind. They were painful, the memories, but I managed to once again repress them. But not before I saw a vision of me, father, and mother at the park one day when I was twelve. I saw mother's delighted smile as I hit the ball with the baseball bat. Father cheered me on. I couldn't help but grin because they already knew I liked baseball and was good at it.

I hissed in a breath and looked down at my hands. I had crushed one of those delicate white plates in my hands. The shard had sliced the back of my hand and I was bleeding, the crimson liquid spilling over the white china. I cursed under my breath and applied pressure to the wound, moving quickly to the bathroom. Hopefully she had band-aids.

See, the past _was_ painful. Only now the agony wasn't simply emotional, it was physical.

I cleaned as much as I could before I left. I had that appointment at twelve o' clock at Victoria's. Silently, I groaned. Victoria was a hard client to model for. The men's underwear she created wasn't always easy to put on. Sometimes I would simply look at it and wonder how I was supposed to get into it. Hopefully this time, things would be easier. I had gotten smacked for being tardy last time.

Finally, eleven thirty rolled around and it was time to leave. I didn't know how long I would be gone so I wrote a note for Ally, telling her that I had a photo shoot to attend. I said I would be back as soon as possible, and not to worry.

I dressed in a plain white t-shirt and jeans, as was the unwritten rule. I kept Ally's key carefully around my neck. I would put it in my jeans pocket during the shoot though. Taking a cab to Victoria's wasn't the easiest thing to do. She lived across the city and not a lot of cab drivers were willing to go that far. I had to fork out a few extra tens to get the taxi driver to cooperate.

When I stepped out of the taxi, I wasn't surprised to see that Victoria had remodeled her house again. Well, I wasn't sure 'house' was the right term. More like mansion. Victoria was a very famous name in men and women's underwear. The SexVictory label was one of the most prestigious brands around the globe, rivaling Victoria's Secret. I found it ironic that her biggest competitor had her name. Her extra-large condo had to at least cost more than my entire life's income.

SexVictory was especially for men and women with more…adventurous tastes. The underwear she created were provocative, innovative, and not always comfortable.

Now, as I walked up the steps, towards the backdoor, I hoped that she was in a good mood. Victoria in a foul mood was not something anyone should have to endure. Dez always made it a point to follow me on these shoots; last time at Lillian's it had gotten rough. I had accidentally ripped one of the garments I was trying to get on, and she had nearly scratched my eyes out for it. Lillian and Victoria were a lot alike in the fact that they were normally bad-tempered.

Going through the backdoor as I always did, I made my way to the room she had set up for the male models to change. There I found my chair with a little card on it. It stated what I was to wear and the numbers of the hangers it was on. I went to the long rack that ran from one wall to the other, covering the entire west wall. I quickly scanned through the numbered hangers to find number 34.

Pulling it out, I nearly blushed. If I had been Ally, I certainly would have. It looked exactly like a skimpy black Speedo, made of leather and with a rather large hole for the man's cock to go through. I was going to have to model this? I might as well model nude! Normally I wasn't modest about my naked body – since enough people have seen it – but the thought of this picture going in a magazine shocked me. But I should have known. Maybe they would somehow let me cover my cock but still show how the underwear bared me to all.

I didn't count on it.

"Austin!" I heard an encouraging, familiar voice. I turned to see Dez's bright face walking towards me. He had a strong build and could be a model himself if he wanted. But he preferred being on the sidelines, for moral support I guessed.

"Hey, Dez, how's it going?" I said conversationally. I began to strip, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Mindy still refuses to sign the divorce papers." He sighed deeply and rested on a chair. Male models walked passed us, all in varying degrees of undress. I took off my pants and then my boxers.

"Still?" I looked up at my manager and best friend. "She's taken about a year, hasn't she? If she didn't really want a divorce, she should have told you."

"I know. But now she's saying that she wants at least ten thousand for emotional damages."

"Emotional damages?" I snorted in disgust and pulled on the obscene underwear. It would fit better in a hardcore porn movie. "You haven't so much as yelled at her," I pointed out.

"I know," he said again. "But that's Mindy."

Dez and his wife Mindy had been going through marital problems for the past three years. Mindy'd had an affair with a man who wasn't important enough for me to remember his name. I had been at their wedding and I knew when I first saw her that it wouldn't work. She was arrogant and demanded to be treated like a queen at all times. Dez thought she was his princess and wanted to marry her as soon as possible. She had agreed mainly because he had been gaining a larger income as the months went by and she wanted to be part of that money.

"Maybe she'll come around soon," I said, adjusting the underwear. I felt like something from an erotic, twisted dream. While I waited for my turn in front of the camera, I laid my shirt over my lap so Dez didn't have to see my naked cock.

"I doubt it," he muttered hopelessly.

"Moon," a sharp, female voice snapped, opening the door to the men's changing room. The naked men didn't seem phased at all by the fact that she was watching them. "You're up, Moon," she finally said, turning to me.

"See you later, Dez," I replied, standing up.

"Later."

He was more my best friend than a boss, and I trusted him completely. It angered me that Mindy was refusing to sign the divorce papers after she had already agreed to it. Memories attacked me again – this time of the worst period of my life, just before I had met Dez.

I hadn't eaten anything for four days and was living in a damp box that had once held a refrigerator. It was in the middle of January and even Miami was experiencing the coldest winters on record, getting down to nineteen degrees. I had taken to rifling through the trash, hoping to find any discarded food. But luck wasn't with me for no one had wasted anything.

Shaking that thought away, I followed the women into the main room. I saw Victoria standing to the side, analyzing the photographer's and male model's movements. I realized that the model was Dallas, a man that I had met a few times before during photo shoots like these. He had brown colored hair and brown eyes that fairly crackled with life. I nodded once at him in acknowledgment and he inclined his brown head to me in response.

"Okay, Centineo, that's as good as we're going to get today," the photographer muttered, straightening up from his earlier position in a squat. I could tell from his tone that this hadn't been Dallas' most successful shoot.

He simply walked back to the communal dressing room, unimpressed with the photographers weary, disappointed tone.

"Ah, Austin love," Victoria cooed, moving towards me with arms outstretched as if she wanted a hug. Her flame colored hair hung about her shoulders like fiery waves, those cat-like green eyes smiling at me. I readily hugged her, not wanting to upset her. After all, she was the one who would pay for this shoot.

"I'm glad you're back," she murmured into my neck. It was impossible not to notice that she angled herself just right, so that my naked cock pressed between her legs. Right onto her thinly-covered pussy. She wore a sheer green gown that pushed up her breasts and emphasized her tiny waist.

Victoria was beautiful, I suppose. But she held no attraction for me. I knew what lay beneath that fair exterior and I was fairly certain I'd rather be held by a cactus.

"I've missed you, darling," she purred, moving away to take one look at me. Her eyes ran appreciatively over my body, lingering on my dick. "I have to say, this looks absolutely sinful on you." she winked at me and brushed her hand carelessly over the head of my member as she turned to leave.

I jumped in surprise. And dammit, my cock began to harden. God, it was the easiest thing to please in the world. One thought or errant touch and it was erect and ready to fuck.

"Okay, love," Victoria said once she was behind the photographer. "We're going for stern master. Your slave has been naughty and you need to punish her."

I had always been good at getting into character. One needed to show off the garment while looking the part. There was a reason I was so highly paid. I simply left my thoughts behind and focused on becoming whatever was asked of me.

That's when I noticed mysurroundings. We were in an especially extravagant room. It had been made to look like some sort of twisted, garish ballroom/dungeon. The walls were dark black with ebony drapes hanging from the ceiling. The wall I was standing in front of had a dark wood mahogany table with claw feet. On the table were twin black vases filled with dozens of crimson roses. The bright color set off all the black quite nicely.

"Hard," the photographer ordered.

Aw, shit. Not this again. I closed my eyes and focused on making my cock hard as granite. Visions of Ally's beautiful form – naked and writhing beneath me – danced enticingly before my eyes.

"Good," he murmured.

It was slightly embarrassing, being hard before this composed man and woman, but I had been made to do it so many times that the anxiety soon wore off.

Soon the shoot was over and after posing in different ways and positions, many of them better fitting a porn magazine than an underwear magazine, I turned to head back to the dressing room.

"Austin, wait!" Victoria said quickly. Reluctantly I stopped – I was ready to be rid of this obscene garment. Victoria waved the photographer out of the room. Just as he shut the door behind him, leaving us alone, she moved to me.

"I wanted to see just how effectively these crotch-less underwear work," she purred in my ear, trailing her hand down my naked chest to the underwear that she had just described.

I gently stilled her hands. "Nothing is free," I said pointedly. I would be an idiot if I gave her anything free. Besides, suddenly I didn't want her touching me at all.

**Ally's POV**

Classes passed slowly. My notes for that day consisted of doodles of Austin. One time I found that I had been absentmindedly drawing something that looked suspiciously like a penis. I blushed darker than a fire engine and erased it with my pencil. But you could still see the outline because I had pressed down so hard. I ended up scribbling over it so much that I wore a hole in the paper.

I had forgotten my laptop at home that day so I had to take notes with my trusty notebook and pencil. Not that I wrote anything important down anyway…

Thankfully, Trish and Cass had the same classes as I did. Maybe they would let me copy some of their notes.

Finally, my last class of the day was at hand. I walked with my friends to the Campbell building, just wanting the day to be over with so I could go back to my apartment and the miracle that waited just inside.

"So what happened this morning?" Trish suddenly asked. I had accidentally almost tripped on my own feet while we walked down the sidewalk. My blush was fading.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, did anything happen other than him asking you to touch yourself?" She giggled and nudged me in the side.

My cheeks heated up once again. "No. I was…late and had to get dressed quickly."

"You were late, were you?" Cassidy said pointedly, winking at me.

Why did my friends have to torture me?

"I think we're late now!" I said as it was time for my last class to begin. We walked into the room and noticed everyone one else already sitting down. The professor glared at us and I hurried to my usual seat in the middle while Trish and Cass joined me. They didn't get the chance to ask me any more questions, for which I was thankful. I had already been forced to tell them about how big Austin's penis was. I had nearly died with embarrassment.

**Austin's POV**

I had finally twisted out of Victoria's clutches. She was especially determined today but I managed to convince her that I wasn't feeling well and I thought I was coming down with the flu or some kind of tropical illness. The last thing she wanted right now was a sickness. She was always careful to make sure her 'playmates' were healthy and strong.

I had pleasured her numerous times – all for a price, of course – but now I was neither in the mood for it or her spastic temper. Victoria was never a gentle lover. I almost always had bleeding scratch marks down my back and ass, sometimes on my cock. The latter hurt like hell but I learned to endure it.

"How about we go somewhere to eat?" Dez proposed after I had finally changed out of that forsaken garment I had been wearing. My boxers were much more comfortable than the black leather that rubbed around the base of my cock, irritating the sensitive skin there. "You know, bonding time for a couple of friends," he explained.

"I don't think so, Dez," I disagreed reluctantly. I enjoyed going out with him, but I wanted to get back to Ally before she came home. I knew I had left that note, but I wanted to be there when she got home.

"Oh." His face fell dramatically, causing my heart to clench. Mindy was probably causing him hell at home. I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to get out for a few hours; hell, I would too.

"It's just that I've got to get back to the apartment before Ally comes home," I explained quickly.

He nodded, understanding. "Well, call me if you change your mind. Mindy's being a bitch and I can't stand to be around her anymore. She keeps yelling about how I'm not treating her right. And she's the one who had an affair behind my back!"

"I'll be sure to call you if anything changes," I promised. I fixed my white t-shirt so that it hung correctly over my body before I left. I felt bad for abandoning Dez but Ally was my top priority now. I couldn't just ditch her and spend the rest of the day with my best friend. I had been paid to be hers for nearly three weeks and I was going to fulfill that requirement. She would get her money's worth – I would make sure of that.

The taxi ride back to her apartment was silent, giving me time to think about my plans for tonight. Tonight would be all about pleasuring Ally.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Popping The Cherry

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Trish and Cass insisted on walking me back to my apartment. I tried to get them to leave so I would be free to mosey my way up to my door without any distractions. I would probably have run up to my door if they hadn't been with me, though. I was anxious to see him again. Of course I was nervous, that was inescapable, but my anticipation over came that anxiety. I had no idea what we were going to do tonight but I knew that I would like it. Austin wouldn't do anything that I wasn't ready for, that I was fairly certain of. I managed to get them to leave me so that I could answer the door by myself.

My heart thudded erratically as I walked up the hall to my apartment.

I stopped just before my apartment door and took a deep breath. I stared at the grainy, wooden surface and knew that whatever was on the other side would definitely affect my heart patterns. I could only imagine what was going to happen tonight. My heart quivered simply thinking about it.

Finally, I used my key to unlock it. I heard the tumblers fall into place as I turned the key. Every moment I paused heightened the level of anticipation within me.

I opened the door hesitantly.

But he wasn't there.

My heart dropped in disappointment. Then I chastised myself. Of course he didn't have to stay at my apartment all day. He was a grown man, and he could do whatever he wanted. I was stupid to think that he would be happy to see me when I got back. Maybe he was off with one of his friends. That's when I realized that I didn't know any of Austin's friends. Who was I kidding, I didn't know anything about him except for a few simple facts. But, I wanted to know so much more.

I shrieked in fright when two strong arms slid around my waist, pressing me back into his body.

"Did you have a nice day at school?" he murmured, licking the shell of my ear before biting the earlobe softly. I bit back a moan, only able to close my eyes and lean against him.

His hands ran down my body to the tops of my hips. His fingers flickered over my core gently before moving away. He was teasing me again, waiting for me to answer. But my mouth didn't seem to be attached to my brain and I couldn't find the words. I was temporarily mute from his ministrations.

"I said, did you have a nice day at school?" he repeated, stopping.

I whimpered at the loss of his lips against my skin. "Yes," I finally answered, my voice breathy. He chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked. "What did you do today?"

His body froze against mine and I knew I had crossed some unknown line. But he quickly relaxed. However, there was still that tenseness in his body that set me on edge. "I had a photo shoot today at Victoria's," he muttered.

"Did it go well?"

"Yes. Well, for the most part."

I heard the tone of disgust in his voice.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Nothing," he said too quickly.

I tried to turn around to face him but his arms were in an iron hold around me, locking me into place. "Please tell me," I pressed gently. "I would like to know."

"No you wouldn't, Ally. Trust me, you wouldn't."

"If it's about you, I want to know."

He huffed out angrily and let go of me quickly, as if my skin burned him like a hot iron. "Ally, our worlds are two spheres that don't touch. Ever. I wouldn't want you to know about my jobs, either of them." His eyes were hard as he looked at me. I recognized that wall around him that had been around my mother before she died. The wall that let no one in and kept emotions inside.

I knew from experience that that wall could kill someone. Locked up emotions and pains were the most effective form of suicide, prompting anyone do to just about anything. After father had died when I was eight, mother went behind that wall and refused to talk about anything. She had slowly withered away, wasted into an emaciated creature. She didn't each much and she barely slept. Losing father had taken everything out of her, had taken her life even though her body was determined to live. I learned to take care of her and myself early in life. I had caught her numerous times holding the pistol in her hands that had once belonged to father, simply staring at it. No matter how many times I hid it, she always found it. I threw it away, though, the first chance I had, no longer comfortable with it in the house. Mother was still breathing now, but she wasn't alive. There wasn't anything in her that could be called life. She had a full-time nurse living with her now at home that took care of her. The nurse, Rebecca, who had been with her for four years, had never heard her speak the entire time she was with my mother.

Now, as I looked into Austin's guarded expression, my heart broke for him. He turned around to go into the kitchen. The last glimpse I saw of his face was of those beautiful features crumpling in defeat. He disappeared around the corner.

I took a deep breath and waited, hoping he would come back. But he didn't return. So I went into the kitchen. When I rounded the corner, I saw him resting his hands on the counter edge and leaning heavily on it. His back was hunched and his head hung. Why had I been so stupid to keep asking?

Obviously if he was a male escort, something had to have gone wrong in his life. I didn't think that anyone would willingly go into prostitution unless they had another choice. No child wanted to be a prostitute when they grew up; something had to force them into it. Usually, it was the only way that person could survive, the only way they could earn money to live. It saddened me that anyone would have to live that lifestyle, that anyone would have to sell their bodies in order to live. I hated myself for analyzing him. He was a human being with hopes and fears and pains. He wasn't an article that was I writing for journalism class. He was Austin.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "That was totally uncalled for. I will answer any question you ask, please forgive me." He didn't move from his position. I watched his back that was facing me, watched that tense back and hated everything that had brought him to this.

"I…I didn't mean that you had to answer me," I said softly, moving to stand behind him. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I shouldn't have kept asking."

"Ally, what are you talking about? It was my fault, not yours," he countered.

I rested my hand on his shoulder blade, feeling the warmth from his skin through the fabric of his white shirt. "No, it was my fault," I disagreed. He turned to me finally.

"How about we talk about something else?" he suggested. His face was carefree and light. And that only made the feelings of guilt inside me so much worse. He was so good at changing his moods, how could I ever be sure of what he was really feeling?

I didn't want to talk about something else, I wanted to talk about _this_. I wanted to know what his life was like before he became a male escort and why he had gone into the business. What tragedy had made him sell his body. But I wouldn't ask. He would only go behind that wall again and shut me out. I could see now that he wasn't going to let me in. He wasn't going to tell me anything important. My eyes welled up with tears at this revelation. I was filled with an overpowering need to help him and the only way I could do that was if he let me in.

But maybe if I talked more about my past, he would grow more comfortable around me. My past hadn't exactly been the happiest in the world, but it wasn't bad. Except for when mother had almost slit her own throat one time. I winced, remembering that time. I had never told anyone the extent of mother's depression, never told anyone about those times that I had wanted die myself. Never.

Could it be possible that I had a wall around _me_? Could it be possible that I was also keeping people out? I quickly shook off that thought. Of course not. It didn't mean that I had created a wall merely because I hadn't told anyone. I had simply thought that my personal demons were my own problems. No one should be burdened with them. Besides, my shoulders had grown used to the weight of past memories.

"Ally, are you okay?" he asked, concern crossing his face.

I quickly shooed away all those horrible thoughts and focused on someone that needed my attention much more. Austin's hazel eyes were filled with worry. "Yes, I'm fine," I muttered. He ran his hand down my back, dipping it a little into the back of my jeans. My mind went blank and I couldn't remember what I had been thinking of before he had done that. He was good at changing the subject, wasn't he?

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions," Austin said with a grin. "Are you ready for my time now?"

My eyes widened. I should have known, though. After all, that was what he had been hired for. I focused on not acting like an innocent five year old. "Maybe," I replied with a cunning grin. At least I hoped it was cunning. But who knows, maybe I just looked like I had a twitch. "That depends on what you're planning," I added.

His grin spread wider over his face. "So, Mistress Ally teases me at last." His voice was pure honey and caressing my skin. I shivered and blushed at the same time. "And I can't lie, I like it. You want to know what else I like?"

There were a hundred places that could go. My mind went instantly into the gutter. Obviously he was talking about something sexual, something sensual. Afraid to give a wrong answer and look like an idiot I simply said, "what?"

"These," he purred and placed his hands softly on my waist, running them up my body until they rested on my breasts. I sucked in a breath, determined not to moan this easily. He cupped my breasts so that they were resting in his hands. He grazed his thumbs back and forth over the covered nipple. My bra and shirt dulled the sensation but not enough to where I couldn't feel it. If anything, my body was going into overdrive. My nerves were hyper aware of everything around me. I felt his hot touch like an electric bolt coursing through my body.

"And especially this," he gave my breasts a quick squeeze, nearly giving me a heart attack from the pleasure, before running his hands down. One cupped my butt gently and the other covered my core. My panties were now very, very wet. I leaned heavily against the countertop, biting my lip.

Oh my God, he was good. How could he do this to me? It was almost ridiculous! Why did I suddenly feel as if my bones were turning soft? I was going to have to change my underwear soon if he kept this up.

He ran his hand back and forth, causing warmth to go straight into my core. I was glad I had the strong counter behind me so I could lean against it.

He moved his mouth to my neck, suckling and nipping my over-sensitive skin. This time, I did moan. He chuckled. "That's what I have been waiting to hear," he murmured. "Your beautiful moans."

I didn't think he wanted me to answer so I simply stayed silent. But I wanted to see him. To see that sculpted body that had been playing in my mind all day. I felt dirty for wanting such a thing. I blushed and clenched my fists. He pulled his mouth away from me so he could look me in the eyes. Austin's face was so beautiful. I could see why women would pay him money to be with him. Who wouldn't? His eyes were slightly confused as he tried to decipher my now-stiff body when I had been melting in his arms only mere moments before.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked softly. His voice was gentle, showing me I could tell him anything.

God, this was embarrassing. How was I supposed to tell him that I not only wanted to see him, but wanted to touch him? I couldn't. It was too humiliating. I had finally crossed the line from regular girl to slut.

"Please tell me," he pleaded softly, taking my hand and kissing each knuckle while his eyes stared into mine. I could practically feel my willpower crumbling into dust. "Please, Ally love."

Yep, I was done for. "Well," I began uncertainly. "It's just that…I want to…"

I struggled, hoping that I didn't sound completely unethical. Oh God, I hoped that he wouldn't see me as just another one of his clients – wanting his body and nothing else. I wasn't like that. I wanted _him_, not just his body, but his mind and heart also. It was insane to feel these emotions so soon.

"Want to what, Ally?" he prompted.

**Austin's POV**

I knew what she wanted. I watched her face as she waged her internal battle on whether or not to tell me. It was perfectly normal for her to want to touch me. I would be concerned if she didn't. She was awakening sexually and these desires were natural. There was also a side of me that _wanted_ her to touch me. I wanted to feel her hands on my body so badly, to feel her nails scratching my skin in reaction to the pleasure I gave her, to feel her lips against my skin. That was new. I never _wanted_ anyone to touch me when someone bought me. I simply went through with whatever the woman needed, not thinking about it just doing it.

This was _very_ new.

I watched Ally's face. A million different emotions ran across her pretty features. Confusion, embarrassment, arousal – so many in such a short time.

"I want to…touch y-you," she finally managed, only stuttering a little.

I pressed my lips against hers in a passionate kiss. Why was I getting into all of this? Normally I went into that place inside myself that let me turn off, that place that was full of emptiness and blank emotion. Now I found that I was focusing on her in a way that wasn't just abnormal, but also unhealthy.

"Then touch me," I whispered when I pulled away only a little. My lips brushed hers when I spoke and our foreheads were resting against each other. "Touch me whatever way you want," I added. She was breathing heavily already, her covered breasts brushing over my chest. I felt as if my body was whimpering for her touch.

Her large, innocent brown eyes looked up once into mine, as if for permission before she looked down at my chest. Her fingers curled slowly at the hem of my white t-shirt, drawing the soft material up my chest. I lifted my arms so she could get it off me. I watched as she bit her lip at the play of my moving muscles when I lifted my arms. I grinned slightly, glad that she found me appealing.

When the shirt was off me, she hesitantly dropped it to the floor and stopped, unsure of what to do. Her eyes were locked on my chest; the eyes of an injured rabbit as they looked at the wolf that would consume them in mere seconds. Hoping to calm her fear, I took her fisted hands and relaxed them, placing my lips to the skin on the back of her hands before placing them on my naked torso. She gasped quietly and those chocolate eyes widened.

"Please touch me," I said softly.

Slowly, she began to move her fingers over me. She traced my muscles, sending shots of warmth into my body. I bit my lip and controlled the groan that had threatened to escape my throat. How could a _virgin_ be so skilled with her hands? Ally ran her hands down my abdomen, tracing my abs with her fingernails.

Realizing where these muscles leaded, she halted just before the waistband of my pants. Her breathing stopped.

"Don't stop," I murmured. Her eyes looked back up to me and I spoke again. "Tonight I am going to take you, Ally," I said. "There might be a slight amount of pain for you, but it will pass, I assure you. After the worst is over, there will be pleasure you can't even imagine."

She let out a soft moan.

"But that will only happen if you touch me…everywhere."

She froze and I could almost hear her heart speeding erratically. I wanted her to get used to my body. She was a woman with wants and desires – my job was to let those desires loose. The world would be a better place if I did that to Ally. I led her back into the bedroom, sensing this would be the most logical and practical place to do this. Her palm was moist in mine from nervousness.

I left the door open and turned to the wide-eyed brunette before me. I slowly undressed her, taking special care with her underwear. I unhooked her bra easily and slid it off her before moving to her panties. This would be a monumental night for us. If it went well then everything was only uphill from here. But if I went to fast or scared her, it could be disastrous and I could make her hate sex forever. That was the last thing I wanted to do, the thing I dreaded most. Now she was completely naked, and I couldn't help but let my eyes roam over her. Of course, there were women I had seen that were prettier than her, but there was something about this Ally Dawson that drew the eye. An inner light hidden inside a shy, introverted exterior. And the light was dying to get out.

"Undress me, Ally," I said, not commanding. I could see her trying to focus on her new task instead of her nakedness. It was still hard for her to be unclothed around me; that was understandable. It had only been two days since I had met her. Her brow furrowed as she concentrated. Her small fingers slowly unbuttoned my jeans button, drawing down the zipper. Her knuckle grazed the front of my boxers, and I clenched my hands behind my back in tight fists. Oh God, that had felt so good.

I helped her by drawing my jeans down my body and stepping out of them. I had already discarded my shoes and socks when we came in the room. Now, I was only in my boxers. And Goddammit if I wasn't hard. Her eyes zeroed in on my erection, widening. She had seen me naked before while in the shower that morning, but she knew now that she was going to feel my cock inside her.

"Boxers too," I prompted.

She blushed but hooked her fingers on the inside of my boxers. Her hot fingers against my skin nearly sent me into a frenzy. She took a deep breath before pulling them down. I was afraid I might scare her with how hard I was, but instead of fright she was fascinated. I almost snorted. My cock had never been fascinating to any woman before.

That was when I knew that Ally would be the beginning to a lot of firsts for me. The first woman that had wanted more than sex, the first woman that I had wanted to fuck so badly, and the first woman that had wanted to know more about me than just how many times I could make her orgasm.

She didn't make a move, only stood looking at me. I was naked; she was naked.

"Touch me."

She stepped towards me and placed her lips against my collarbone gently. I closed my eyes and placed my hands on her delicate waist. God, her skin was like silk beneath my fingers. The bones inside my hands suddenly ached to touch her instead, to kiss and hold every part of her body. She trailed her lips down my chest, hesitantly licking my nipples.

I groaned loudly. My cock twitched when her hip grazed against it. Fuck, this was more difficult for me than I would have imagined. Dammit, I had never felt anything this strong, this powerful.

Ally brought her lips back to mine in a mind-blowing kiss. Her tongue grazed mine tentatively. I was shocked by just how brazen she was. Though she was still hesitant, still careful, she was allowing herself to simply touch and kiss me. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

My cock was pressing into her lower stomach. Every time she moved it was like she was stroking me. Then she rose onto her tiptoes to wrap her arms around my neck, and her pussy grazed the head of my dick.

I lost it.

I knew I couldn't hurt her, but a need suddenly burst inside me that consumed all thought in a blazing inferno of desire. My arms wrapped around her as I pressed her into the wall, attacking her lips with mine. She moaned deeply, tightening her arms around me. My hands gripped her ass, kneading the perfect round cheeks in my hands. My tongue dominated hers, my hands moving to the front of her body so that I could play with her pussy. I rubbed her clit roughly and dipped a finger experimentally inside her. She was absolutely sopping wet.

"Oh God," she cried out when I put two fingers inside her, moving them in a circular motion to cause her more pleasure. Then I began to pump her, slowly at first, then increasing the pace. She leaned against the wall, leaning her head back against the flowered wallpaper. Her hands clutched my arms to keep herself vertical. "Oh God, Austin," she groaned.

I added a third finger, stretching her a little, and continuing to pump her. My eyes were locked on her face. I wanted to remember the way her features contorted with pleasure, the way she gasped for breath, those glorious breasts heaving.

"I may have let you off the hook this time," I breathed in her ear, "but next time you will touch me, Allyson Dawson. You're going to be familiar with the way my cock looks, tastes, and feels by the time I'm finished with you."

I sucked her nipple, swirling my tongue around the erect mound as my fingers moved inside her. She was so wet, dripping wet, that it ran down my hand a little. Oh God, my dick was just dying to be inside her. I was going to have a serious case of blue balls if I didn't do something about that soon. But I would make her climax first.

Her breathing grew heavier yet and I knew she was close. Her eyes were clenched and her hold on me was almost painful. Her legs were trembling from the strength it took to hold her up, and she kept repeating 'oh God' over and over. Deciding to make this quick, I curled my fingers inside her, feeling the slick walls of her cunt clench as she orgasmed. She screamed out weakly, her legs giving out finally. I caught her, immediately moving her to the bed.

I kissed those pouty-red lips deeply before moving my mouth southwards. I took care of her breasts, sucking and licking each one until the nipples were red and hard. She wasn't finished coming down from her orgasm yet and this only heightened the next one that would come. I kissed down her stomach, dipping my tongue inside her belly button. I ran my tongue over her hips. She writhed below me. I held her hips down to the bed, glancing up at her once before focusing on the feast before me. Her pussy was wet and once again aching for me. The sight of her made me harder than ever before.

My balls were screaming for me to just fuck her. It was almost painful how hard I was. I grabbed the condom out of my pocket and quickly put it on my hard member. I always used one. Women didn't usually want to be impregnated by a hooker.

I moved so that I was hovering over her, positioning myself at her entrance. Her eyes stared back at me seriously; she was ready. I kissed her lips before placing the head of my dick inside her.

Oh my fucking God, that felt so good.

I nearly came instantly. But I held back. Ally was a virgin. I could be hard-fucking, horny Austin later. Now she needed gentle Austin, caring Austin. This was her first time and I would make it as good as possible for her. I slowly slid inside her, focusing on controlling this raging lust inside me.

But, fuck, she was so fucking _tight_.

I broke her barrier, then. Ally was no longer a virgin. I watched as one tear slid down her cheek. That saddened me. I had caused this lovely creature pain – someone should shoot me in the leg and let me bleed to death. There was no excuse for hurting her. I kissed away the tear, tasting the salt, and stayed absolutely still.

She moved so that my lips were pressed against hers, telling me silently to continue.

I moved out of her again, clenching my teeth because, dammit, I had never felt any pleasure this strong. Unable to stop myself, I thrust quickly into her. She arched and moaned, her arms wrapping around my back.

"Please," she whispered, barely audible. "Please go…faster. This is killing me."

I grinned slightly and obeyed. After all, I was hers to order around. Who was I kidding, I wanted this just as much as she did, if not more. I increased the pace, moving in and out of her. I continued to marvel and curse about how tight her wet little pussy was. Oh fuck, the men of this world had been missing out when they let Ally stay a virgin.

Her legs instinctively wrapped around my waist. I groaned and clenched my eyes.

"Fuck, Ally, you feel so good," I hissed, leaning down to bite her neck and lap at her skin. Her hips met every one of my thrusts.

Her walls clenched around my member, milking my cock. I plunged deeper into her and she went over the edge, clamping down hard on my dick. She orgasmed hard, screaming into the room. That beautiful sound filled my ears as I released my seed into the condom. My balls clenched with the force of my climax and my pulsing cock stilled inside her. It was all I could do to keep my arms straight and not crush her with my weight.

I pulled out of her and waited. I wanted so badly to sink back into the heaven of her pussy. But she would be sore in the morning, and I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. It would be utterly selfish of me to attend to my own pleasure and not think of hers.

Ally's orgasm face was beautiful. Many other women looked angry or frightened when they climaxed because of the way their faces contorted.

But she still looked like an angel – a completely fuckable angel.

Oh God, I was going to hell for that.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun Under The Table

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

In my dreams, Austin touched me. I had fallen asleep in his arms, naked and unselfconscious for the first time in my life. It was hard to believe that I, Ally Dawson, could have lost my virginity to someone like him. In my dreams, I was trying to write an article for journalism class. I was stressing out because it was due the next day. I felt two hands run slowly down my back, slipping a little into the back of my jeans. I jumped, startled, and turned to see a shirtless Austin. He led me to the bed but I couldn't wait that long. I pressed his naked body back into the couch and straddled him. Suddenly, I was completely naked. I sank down onto his cock, impaling myself onto him. I whimpered in pleasure, and he groaned deeply. His hands clutched my hips, pulling me deeper onto him. "Fuck," he growled. "Ride me." I obeyed and began to move on top of him. I moaned, my head falling back in pleasure I rode him hard.

"Ally?" An amused, far away voice said. Immediately, I was pulled out of my erotic dream. My eyes fluttered open to see Austin's face so near my own. My arms were around his neck, and I lay on my side with one leg hitched up to his hip while I dry humped him.

Oh my God, I wanted to die.

His beautiful lips were turning up in a devilish smirk. He knew what I was doing.

"Oh God," I moaned in embarrassment, rolling over so that I faced away from him. I pulled one pillow over my head.

"Naughty dreams, Ally?" he purred. I felt him pull me to his body and take the pillow from my face. His body fit perfectly against me. His lips ran down from the corner of my jaw, down my throat, and to my shoulder. I refused to look at him but I couldn't control the shivers that washed through me. "Why don't you tell me about it?" he encouraged.

His hand ran down my body, over my breasts, down my stomach, and rested on the apex of my legs. My breath hitched, and I bit my lip, trying not to whimper or moan.

He pressed his hips into me. His hardening erection against my rear made my core start to moisten with my arousal.

"Tell me, Ally," he said, this time his voice slightly firmer.

"Well," I began hesitantly, trying to ignore him as his right hand played with my entrance. "I was writing an article at the computer when I felt two hands run down my back. I turn and see that it is you. You lead me towards the bedroom but I push you onto the couch and…" I blushed darker. I couldn't say this to him! I cursed my dreams vehemently. Why did my hormones had to be let loose last night? When I felt Austin inside me, it felt as if everyone of my built up hormones had let loose.

"Yes?" he prompted. "What did you do?"

"I…rode you." That's it, I _was_ going to die of embarrassment. "Oh no!" I quickly pulled the pillow back over my head.

He chuckled lowly. "Silly Ally." He pulled the pillow from me once more and turned me towards him so that he could look at me. I was sure my face was crimson. "That's perfectly natural. There's nothing wrong with wet dreams. They're very common in both men and women." He winked at me. "Count that as lesson four."

He was so calm. I was once again reminded about how experienced he was and how painfully ignorant _I_ was.

His hazel eyes stared deeply into mine. I suddenly found it hard to breathe, as if my lungs were constricting. He took a deep breath and spoke. "What would you say to going on a date with me?"

"What?" Okay, so that was unexpected.

He grinned. "I was just thinking that this relationship needs to be as normal as possible. And I wouldn't want to deprive you of some wonderful food. What do you think of Olive Garden?"

"I think it's wonderful."

"Also, I was thinking that my friend Dez could come along. He's having some trouble with his wife – they're getting a divorce. Maybe your friend Trish could come also. Dez likes Latinas." He laughed lightly.

Trish would kill me if she knew I set her up on a blind date. "What's Dez like?" I asked, knowing that if I was going to get Trish to agree to this than I had better tell her good things.

**Austin's POV**

I would have taken Ally out to dinner with out the company, but Dez was growing increasingly depressed by the hour. Mindy was hounding him, sometimes agreeing to sign the divorce papers and at other times, refusing to go near them. He needed some time out of the house. And since they were going to get a divorce anyway, I didn't see the harm in introducing him to a pretty Latina. I was almost positive that he would like Trish.

I told Ally a bit about Dez, then suggested that maybe Cassidy could come also. Dallas came to my mind when I was wondering who should be her date. I had never played matchmaker before, but it seemed easy so far. I could only hope that everyone would like each other.

And dammit, Ally's body was a siren call to me. My fingers itched to touch her skin everywhere. But her fucking alarm clock went off. It was time for her to get ready. I kept my growl of annoyance to myself, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable.

But I'd be damned if I would have her today. I grinned slightly thinking about all the things that could happen at the restaurant like Olive Garden.

I thought about joining her when she went to take a shower but decided against it. I didn't want to make her late. I would simply shower when she left for school. When she was walking out of the bedroom, dressed in a dark green dress with strappy sandals, her hair pulled up into an elegant twist, a loud knock sounded on the door. She was beautiful. I smiled at her and kissed her deeply on the lips, loving how she seemed to melt in my arms. "You look lovely," I murmured.

"Thank you," she replied shyly.

"Allyson Dawson!" a girl screamed through the door. "We're going to be late. Again!"

I didn't look away from her until she shut the door. I heard her start to explain our plans for today to them.

I had already told Dez of my plans last night while Ally was sleeping, telling him that I'd call him again if it was okay with her. I had included Dallas and Cassidy in those plans. I looked around Ally's apartment, at the immaculately clean space.

It was going to be a long wait.

I called Dez back and told him that everything was a go. I counted the seconds until she came home. I tried to fix a few things in the kitchen, like her squeaky cabinet door and the refrigerator door that only opened halfway. I was bored nearly out of my mind. So I almost sang the hallelujah chorus when I heard Ally come through the door again.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" I heard Trish huff impatiently. "What am I going to _wear_?"

"I think it'll be fine," Cassidy said confidently. "My date is a _male model_."

I smiled and went into the living room from which you could see the front door. Ally was looking radiant as she smiled at me. She was so beautiful that I was certain that she was an angel from Heaven. Only an angel could have such a pure and beautiful face, only an angel could have a smile that shone with joy.

"Meet us at the Olive Garden around the corner at five, ladies," I said politely to Trish and Cassidy. "I'm sure we'll all have a wonderful time."

I quickly shut the door and pulled Ally in for a deep kiss. Her hands clenched in my hair tightly, her tongue slipping into my mouth. I played with her tongue with my own, my hands running down her body to play with the hem of her short dress. She gasped, then moaned into my mouth. I hitched her leg up around my hips, holding it there while I pressed her against the wall. Her hips bucked into mine, rubbing over my hardening dick. Fuck, she was so delicious.

I was _going _to have her today. I opened my eyes quickly to glance at the clock. Fuck, it was already four thirty. We only had a half an hour. What I had in mind for her would take two hours at least. But I vowed that I would taste her while she tried to eat beside our friends. I was going to eat her out while the others ate dinner only feet away from us. It would be risky; they might figure out what we were doing, but I hoped not.

I broke the kiss and pulled back. Her lips were slightly swollen from the force of our kissing and her eyes were wide. I shook my head to clear all the dirty thoughts that suddenly filled it.

"We should be leaving soon," I said reluctantly.

She sighed and nodded. "I suppose."

**Ally's POV**

My stomach was growling when we arrived at Olive Garden. Trish and Cassidy were already standing outside the doors, only a little ways from two very gorgeous men. The girls kept sneaking peeks at them from the corner of their eyes. The two men were both tall but with differences. One had brown hair and was lithely muscled, holding himself elegantly. The other was built like a serious body-builder with red hair. They were dressed in jeans but with button-up shirts. Obviously they didn't know each other. Austin and I would introduce them.

"Trish, Cassidy?" I called, grinning. Cassidy rushed to me.

"Could that _god_ over there be my date?" she demanded breathlessly, glancing at the brown-haired.

"If you're talking about the brown-haired one, then yes," I answered enthusiastically. "And the red haired one is Dez, Trish's date."

"Oh shit," Trish said appreciatively, looking at her date. "His mother should be given a million dollars for making something that sexy. Hot _damn_, he's perfect. I so fucking love you, Ally!" She hugged me quickly and tightly.

Austin introduced Trish and Cass to Dez and Dallas. They all hit it off really well. We were seated at a large table big enough for twelve. Austin sat beside me and winked. My heart sputtered out of control. I couldn't lie; I was glad that I got to go on an actual date with him. It did make things seem more normal, more relaxed.

"So, Dallas," Cass began after we ordered. "Is modeling your main job? Or do you have a second one?"

He smiled and laughed. "Modeling is my career."

Our food arrived and I couldn't help but notice that the waitress winked at Austin. I felt the same intense feelings as when Cassidy said she thought Austin was good-looking. Jealousy? I glared at the waitress and took Austin's left hand in my own to get the point across that he was with me. Without even looking at me, she walked off.

He grinned at me and winked. I blushed. He knew I didn't like her staring at him that way. I felt his hand slip out of mine and dip under the hem of my dress. I gasped, my eyes widening and my breathing quickening.

"Eat," he murmured to me. "This won't work unless the others think everything is normal."

He ran a finger over the front of my panties. I took a hesitant bite of my pasta, trying to act normal. I didn't know what he planned to do and that made the anticipation so much worse. I glanced over to see that the others were engrossed in their own conversations. Cass was talking animatedly to Dallas while Dez was telling Trish about his hobby of tinkering with cars. They weren't paying the slightest bit of attention to me or Austin.

Austin sat on my right. His hand slipped inside my panties, running over the tips of my folds. I moaned, stiffening.

"Eat," he urged again, tracing my opening.

I struggled to open my eyes properly and continue eating. He teased my lips, pinching them between his fingers and running his nails over them.

"Oh my God," I gasped. I bit my lip to keep my moan from escaping my mouth. The others were on the opposite side of the table so they couldn't see his fingers playing with my core.

"If anyone asks," he purred into my ear, "I went into the men's room."

And he ducked under the table cloth, out of sight.

I stopped breathing. My heart, however, was racing out of control. Something touched my bare leg and I yelped in fright.

"Shhh, Ally," he murmured, pulling the table cloth so that I could see his face. He was positioned between my legs, his head only a foot away from my wet core. "This is very important – you must stay quiet and continue eating. You don't want the others to know that you are being eaten out across the table from them, do you? And what would the manager of Olive Garden say about this?"

I gripped the edge of the table tightly, my knuckles white. He pushed the hem of my dress up to my hips, making sure that our activities were hidden from other eyes. He clutched the fabric of my panties in his fist and ripped them from my body.

My eyes snapped open and I arched my back, unable to hide it. The tearing fabric along my skin was perhaps the most erotic thing I had ever experienced. I looked down just in time to see him press the fabric to his face and breathe deeply.

"Mmmm, delicious," he murmured.

He pushed my thighs apart, spreading my hot, aching core before him. He kissed up the inside of my calf, stopping at my knee. He sucked along the skin there before moving North. I felt as if he was turning my bones to mush. Biting back my moans, I struggled to stay silent, not even bothering to eat. I could barley breathe, much less consume any kind of food.

Austin's hands cupped my rear, pulling it towards him so that he could reach me easily.

"Such a naughty girl," he chided. "First you have wet dreams; now you're so wet that you're leaking onto the seat. What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled lowly, causing hot air to blow across me. I moaned softly, tightening my hold on the table edge.

Then he buried his face in my pussy.

I gasped, my body stiffening in pleasure. He held my hips securely to him, biting my nub and swirling his tongue around it. He sucked deeply on me.

"Oh God," I moaned.

Trish turned to me in concern. "Ally, are you alright? And where's Austin?"

I focused on answering, trying to remember how to form words. "He, uh," I began, my voice shaking. Austin didn't let up on me, continuing to lap at me, drinking me dry. "He went to the bathroom."

Trish looked at me for a moment longer, I tried to pick up my fork to eat a bite of my pasta but my hand shook.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" she asked, concern. I was so relieved that she didn't seem suspicious.

"I'm fine." I tried to make my voice reassuring but Austin replaced his tongue with his fingers and began to pump me roughly. The word 'fine' sounded as if I had squealed it, my voice shooting up two octaves.

"Okay…" She didn't seem convinced but returned to her conversation with Dez, immediately immersed in what they were talking about.

Austin deliberately made his movements rough and sharp so that the pleasure building inside me was so tight and thick that I wanted to scream from the force of it all. My juices poured from me and it was so hard to focus on being silent.

"That's right," he murmured, removing his fingers from me just as I was about to cum. I looked down at him in frustration just in time to see him lick his fingers, enjoying the way my arousal tasted. "That's right, I'm going to eat you out in the middle of a crowded restaurant. Wiggle all you like but you're not getting away from me."

He spread my legs further apart and began fucking me with his tongue in ways I could have never imagined. Only he could be so skilled at this; only Austin had this kind of power over me.

His teeth scraped over me as I pooled for him. He drank me like a thirsting man, lapping at me roughly. I bucked my hips into his mouth, my fingers knotting tightly in his silky blonde locks.

**Austin's POV**

Shit, she was beautiful. And she tasted amazing – sweet and thick, like honey. Her chest was heaving, and she struggled to keep her eyes open so no one would guess what we were doing. I silently thanked my lucky stars that the others were so engrossed in their conversations. Otherwise they would know immediately.

Some part of me wanted people to know I was fucking her with my tongue, to know that she was mine to taste and fuck and please.

I held her to my face strongly, not allowing her to escape. Plunging my tongue inside her, I made sure to move it in circular motions so that it would give her more pleasure. I felt her walls tighten around my tongue slightly, and I smirked.

She was close to cumming.

I was so hard I was afraid that my erection would rip my pants. I had to have her. I was going to have her. I thought about the bathroom and wondered if I should take her back there. The thought of the perfect heaven of her tight pussy and groaned. But it was too risky after we were doing now. The others would surely know.

Sucking deeply on her once more, I felt her climax. Her body stiffened, and she clenched her eyes shut, unable to hold back anymore. She was biting her bottom lip so hard that I would worried she would cut it and start bleeding.

And fuck, she came hard.

Sweet liquid poured from her pussy, and I eagerly drank every last drop. Unable to help myself, I nipped at her folds. She gasped and orgasmed for the second time.

This time, I waited. If I continued there was a large chance we would be caught. I waited until she came back to herself before I moved. Stuffing her panties into my pocket, I pulled her dress down so that it wasn't hitched up past her hips anymore. I quickly crawled out form under the table, feeling like a villain that just took a young girl's virtue.

Luckily, the others weren't paying attention when I returned to my seat. My food was cold but I could hardly bring myself to care with the feast I had devoured just moments before. Ally looked dazed but happy. I was sure there should be a sign around her neck reading 'just tongue fucked'. She was so beautiful, and so utterly sexy.

I couldn't wait to get her home.

Thankfully, Dez was the one who first said we should leave. I jumped up and took my Ally's hand, grateful to be alone with her.

**Ally's POV**

I had trouble walking. My legs were still rubbery from the after effects of Austin's 'fun under the table' as he liked to call it. Dez wanted to talk to Austin so it was just us girls that were left to go home. Trish and Cassidy erupted into excited squeals and laughter as soon as the taxi door closed.

"Oh my God, Ally, he went down on you in the middle of _Olive Garden_?!" Trish shrieked. The cab driver glanced back at us through the rear-view mirror.

"What?! How did you know?" A blush exploded across my face.

"How could I _not_!" Trish giggled and poked me in the side. "You were moaning and squirming. If I didn't love you so much I would have told you guys to stop screwing each other in public."

"You should have seen your face." Cassidy grinned. "He must have one hell of a mouth." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

I blushed and tried to ignore them. Soon, they were gushing about Dez and Dallas. Trish kept calling someone named Mindy a bitch and cursing her for screwing Dez over like she did.

"Bye!" they called out when I was at my apartment building. "Tell us everything that happens!"

"I will," I assured them. I wasn't sure if I was lying or not. I would probably end up giving them the bare facts.

I turned and walked into my apartment building, going up the steps since the building didn't have an elevator. My stomach was clenched in anticipation. I had seen the blazing look that Austin had gave me after that incident under the table. I knew he was hard and I knew what would happen when he got home. I couldn't wait.

* * *

**So today was my last day of school, so to celebrate a posted twice. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	8. Chapter 8: After Dinner Delight

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The girls all piled into a taxi while Dez pulled me to the side, Dallas following.

"You did _that_ in the middle of a restaurant?" Dez asked. "Weren't you concerned about having people know what was happening?"

Dallas grinned at me approvingly. I shrugged but couldn't wipe the smirk from my face. "I'm a hired man now. She deserves to get her money's worth."

"And you couldn't wait until you both got home?"

"Nope."

Dez sighed theatrically and rolled his eyes, smiling tolerantly. His happy smile dropped for a moment, and he was suddenly serious. "I hope you're not developing feelings for this girl," he said disapprovingly. "I wouldn't stop you if you decided to lead a different lifestyle but I would strongly advise against it."

"How did you and Cassidy get along?" I asked Dallas, trying to change the subject. I was growing uncomfortable with all this talk of love. Dez wouldn't stop me if I wanted to abandon my current career, but it was the only thing I was good at. Pathetically, it was the only thing I knew.

"She's wonderful!" Dallas' face grew more animated than I had seen it for a while. "She's smart, confident, and funny." He grinned. "I owe you one, man. Thanks."

"Yeah, Austin, thanks," Dez said. "They're beautiful _and_ they actually have a heart. Unlike some of the other bitches out there."

"You mean like Mindy?" I said, elbowing him in the ribs. He grinned and nodded. I was glad that Trish and Cassidy had brought my friends spirits up so much. Even talking about his unfaithful wife couldn't extinguish Dez's light mood.

"Oh by the way," he said, "you have a shoot on Friday. Lillian's place at eleven a.m. I have made sure that nothing will happen; she won't dare to go bitch crazy like last time."

I nodded, unsure about returning to Lillian's, but I knew the Dez wouldn't lie to me.

"If you have good frames then you get a double-page spread in her magazine. Center fold." Dez smiled. "But we don't have to worry about how good your frames are, do we? You're a gifted model, Austin."

"Thanks." I turned to Dallas who was buttoning his jacket. He was a talented model too, but that's as far as his job went. He wasn't a male escort – he simply modeled underwear. "See you later, Dez," I replied. "Bye, Dallas."

"See ya," Dallas said, his brown hair glowing slightly from the street lights.

"Go fuck her, tiger!" Dez yelled just as I got into the taxi.

As always, I had plans for tonight. Memories flashed in my mind – the sweet taste of Ally's juices, the way she squirmed when I ate her out while under the table. I was hard again, this time my balls clenching from the desire to be inside her. The built up passion I'd experienced in the restaurant now exploded inside me. When the taxi stopped outside her building, I jumped out and threw the money at the cabdriver, not caring for the change. I kept my hands folded in front of me to hide my erection as I went up the flight of stairs.

I knocked on the door before pulling my key into the keyhole and unlocking it. She threw open the door, and a beautiful smile spread over her face.

"Austin," she breathed, relief coloring her tone.

I smiled in response. What I wasn't expecting was for her to throw herself at me like she did.

Her arms wrapped around my neck, and her lips crashed onto mine in a heated kiss. We stumbled back into the hallway, my arms quickly wrapping around her waist. She still wore that enticing green dress, and I felt her breasts pressing against my chest. My tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her and fighting for dominance.

Her hands tangled in my hair painfully, and I growled, loving every second of it. We managed to make it back into the room. I quickly sat her on her feet and closed the door behind us. When I turned back to her, I saw an internal battle waging behind her eyes.

"I don't know if I can be gentle, Ally," I warned. I wanted so badly to take this slow, but my cock was throbbing with my need. If I didn't do something about this soon, I was going to have a serious case of blue balls.

"I don't want you to," she replied softly.

With those five words, all my control was destroyed. She wanted me to be rough, she wanted me to make her melt like putty in my hands. I pulled her dress from her shoulders, the fabric slithering down her body, pooling on the ground around her feet.

She was completely naked underneath, her panties gone.

I groaned, gripping her waist with my hands, pulling her to me. I kissed her roughly on the lips before my mouth went lower. Her hands literally ripped my shirt open, buttons flying.

**Ally's POV**

A low growl rumbled through his chest as I yanked his shirt from his chest. I craved this man. My need for him was nearly crippling. I had never felt anything like this before and I didn't think I ever would with someone else. Feeling his scorching lips against my skin and his chiseled chest under my fingers, I knew that the physical aspect of our bond was strong. But the emotional was growing. I hoped I wasn't the only one that felt this connection. I yearned to hear my name on his lips, to see his smile. I wanted to know everything about him.

All coherent thought dissolved when I felt his mouth on my breast, taking the nipple between his teeth and pulling gently before swirling his tongue over my eager mounds.

I cried out, my back arching. I struggled with his pants, trying to pull them down. Breaking away, he quickly stepped out of the last of his clothes. Then his hands returned to my hips, pulling me roughly against his naked flesh. His cock was hard, pressing into my lower stomach, and my mouth moved with his in hot, passionate patterns.

Austin's hands moved to cup my rear, and I lifted my legs, wrapping them around his waist. Just as my eyes lifted to his, he thrust into me.

I gasped, my eyes snapping wide open. He pressed me back against the wall, plunging deeper into me. I moaned from the sharp contrast of the cold wall and his hot body. There was still a slight amount of pain, a slight amount of soreness. But he began moving in and out of me, and it was gone.

"I…I can't be gentle," he said again, gritting his teeth against the intense desire blazing in his eyes.

My fingers gripped his hair tighter as I whispered in his ear. "Don't be."

With that, he plunged so deep inside me that I was sure he touched my heart. I moaned, the sound almost a scream, the rough wall scraping against my skin. But I couldn't care less. All I needed was him, Austin.

He slammed into me again, his hot hands squeezing my butt. A scream of ecstasy tore from my throat, my back arching. My walls clenched tightly around his member, milking it. I felt as if my brain was frazzled by the pleasure surging through me. Austin quickened his pace, thrusting so fast into me that I screamed from the double orgasm that hit me simultaneously.

I heard him groan as he released the sound rumbling erotically through his chest. His eyes were clenched shut as he stilled inside me. But it wasn't enough for me. I craved him like a drug, and I needed more.

He pulled out of me, setting my feet gently onto the floor. My knees shook dangerously but I managed to stay upright. Austin disposed of his used condom – I didn't see how – and I made him lay on his back in the middle of my living room floor. My lust made me braver, less self-conscious.

"I still want you," I said lowly.

"Don't forget…" he motioned towards his pants that were laying on the floor, and I knew what he was talking about. Reaching into the pocket, I pulled out another square package. Suddenly, my anxiety hit me. I wanted him so badly, but I hadn't done this before.

Carefully opening the package, I pulled out the latex condom. Austin had his arms behind his head, watching me. Kneeling before him, I clutched the condom in my hand and leaned down. He stopped breathing altogether as I placed a chaste kiss onto the head of his penis. A low growl left his lips. I focused on his hard member once again. I felt my ignorance now more than ever – I didn't know what I was supposed to do, what he liked. The best I had to rely on was instinct.

I hesitantly slid my tongue over the head, tasting him. I discovered that when I plugged the slit in his penis with my tongue that he growled with pleasure. "Fuck, Ally." His hands tangled in my hair, encouraging me to continue. I licked the length of his shaft before sucking deeply on the head.

"Oh _shit_," he groaned.

Why did I love the fact that he was cursing? Why did it turn me on so much? When I scraped my teeth up his length, his hips bucked into my mouth, touching the back of my throat. He gasped, his hands tightening in my hair. He tasted better than anything I'd ever eaten.

**Austin's POV**

Oh. Fuck.

My eyes clenched shut as I struggled not to cum in her mouth. I didn't know if she was ready for that yet, if she was ready to taste my seed. Most women didn't swallow – I'd learned that from experience. Obviously, Ally wouldn't either.

Her hot little tongue curled around my dick, moving up and down, faster and faster. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I hissed, every muscle in my body tensing. Then she sucked on me like a popsicle, and I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I came violently, releasing into her mouth in long spurts. With my eyes shut, I couldn't see her. But I felt her throat tightening as she swallowed my cum…every bit of it. Oh fuck, I was done for.

"Austin?" she asked tentatively afterwards.

Struggling to open my eyes, I saw that she was looking at me with an unfathomable expression. Her mouth was only inches from my softening dick. All of a sudden, I was hard again. My cock defied every law of science. I shouldn't be hard already. But I was. Hard as a fucking rock.

"Yes?" My voice came out in a groan.

"Did you…did you enjoy that?"

I looked at her in astonishment. Was she really asking that question? "Hell yes, Ally. I fucking loved it."

A proud grin lit her face. She sat up quickly, and I couldn't help but watch as her breasts bounced like pale pears, ripe for the picking. Then she took the condom out of her hand and put it correctly onto my cock. Her fingernails lightly scraped my dick, and I hissed.

"My turn." With that, I lifted her hips, positioned her over me, and dropped her onto my dick.

Her scream resounded in my ears. She arched, her body stiffening, and threw her head back. My entrance into her wasn't smooth. In fact, it was so rough that it was almost brutal. I gritted my teeth, forcing my eyes to stay open so I could watch this fucking beautiful woman ride me.

Holding her hips tightly in my fingers, I began to move her. Her pussy clenched around my dick tightly. She began to ride me hard, like a fucking horse. I was cursing so much in my mind it was ridiculous. I would need to wash it out with soap later.

"Fuck, Ally," I growled, bucking my hips up into her cunt, impaling her deeper onto me.

"Oh, oh," she moaned, her voice faltering. Her breasts bounced deliciously, the dark nipples tight and erect. I squeezed her tits roughly, pinching and rolling the pink buds between my thumb and forefinger. I helped her go faster, using my hands on her scorching hot hips.

"Oh God," she screamed. I could feel her begin to cum.

Wanting to increase her pleasure as much as possible, I cupped her peachy little ass, lifting her off my dick so that only the head was still inside her. Even with all the insane hours I had spent working out, my arms strained with her weight and the impossible angle. Her breathing was erratic, and I could practically hear her heart speeding out of control.

"Fuck," I groaned, dropping her once more onto me. The walls of her hot, tight pussy clamped down on my cock as she came hard. Her scream of pure bliss was my reward.

Ally's hands scratched down my chest, her eyes clenched shut. Her dripping cunt and the way her small, round breasts fit perfectly into my hands were too much for me. A savage growl ripped through my chest as I released into the condom.

She slumped against my body, lying on top of me. I pulled out of her, throwing the spent condom in the wastebasket that was thankfully nearby. Wrapping my arms around her, I picked her up gently in my arms. The floor wasn't the most comfortable place to spend the night. I laid her down onto the soft bed. She smiled softly up at me as I lay down beside her. I could tell by the look in her chocolate eyes that her feelings for me were deepening. A happiness foreign to me stole through my body, warming my cool skin. Simultaneously, fear covered the happiness.

I realized that my own feelings mirrored hers. I wasn't sure if I had the strength to stay away from her emotionally, if I could keep our relationship physical.

Her hand moved to hold mine gently, the soft skin sending shivers through my system.

"The carnival begins tomorrow," I began, trying to distract myself from my earlier revelation. "It is being set up just below the mall. They have a Ferris wheel, games, and everything. I was wondering if you would like to be my date."

The smile that graced her face would light the heavens. "I would very much like to be your date for the carnival. Thank you, Austin."

I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against my body in a way that had nothing to do with sexuality. I simply wanted to be close to her, to feel her skin against my own. Placing a soft kiss on her forehead, I breathed in the beautiful scent of the most glorious thing on Earth – my slumbering Ally.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	9. Chapter 9: Carnival

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Classes were brutal the next day. I'd noticed that yesterday had been almost normal. He didn't act like a hired hooker, and I was thankful for that. I hated feeling like I was using him. He was a kind, caring man who was far too nice to be a prostitute. It was such a degrading life for someone to live.

Cassidy had been invited to dinner with Dallas that night so she couldn't come to the carnival with us. Trish said that she and Dez were going to his garage. Apparently, he owned cars that were 'fucking sinful' according to Trish.

In a way, I was a little upset by the fact that we weren't going to have another group date, but that meant more time alone with Austin. I tried to pay attention but thoughts of him kept running through my mind – the way his lips closed over the fork when he ate, the small freckle he had on his right shoulder, the dazzling smile that made me melt.

Finally, it was time to leave and I jumped out of my seat. Trish giggled. "Eager for the carnival, Ally?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. I blushed.

"See you later," I mumbled, rushing out to my car. The hunk of junk almost didn't want to start, but I was determined to get home to see Austin's seraphic face again. A ball of tension was winding inside me. It seemed like years since I had been near him.

When I threw open the door to my apartment, I saw that the door to my bedroom was open. I didn't see him anywhere else so I assumed that he was in the bedroom. Hoping to surprise him, I softly shut the door behind me and carefully went to the threshold of my bedroom door. I saw that he had changed into a pair of jeans that hugged his ass sinfully, showing the delicious roundness of his butt, and a tight black t-shirt. He was so good-looking that I found it hard to believe he was real. He was turned away from me, putting his wallet in his pocket.

"Good afternoon, Ally," he said smoothly, still not facing me.

I sighed in defeat. I had been too loud.

**Austin's POV**

The carnival started early, at four o' clock. As Ally and I waited in line to get tickets, I looked at the carnival before us. The first thing I saw was the Ferris wheel. It was at least the height of a fifteen-story building with the kind of cars that could seat more than two people. They weren't the coffin-like tiny cars that were common in the eighties and nineties. These cars were safer. Then I saw the tilt-o-whirl, already in motion. There was a bounce-house, the house-like thing that was basically just a big, closed-off balloon, a kiddy roller-coaster, games, prizes, food stands, and many other rides. Miami always had one of the best carnivals in existence.

"What do you want?" the man at the ticket counter grumbled. He was a grizzly haired man that badly needed to shave.

"I'll take two wristbands," I replied. The wristbands allowed you to ride any ride as much as you wanted.

"Sixty dollars."

The price had rose from last year. But it wasn't as if I was short of money so I quickly pulled out three twenties and handed them to the man. Ally was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement. I glanced at her as the man handed me the plastic wristbands. Her eyes were alight with exhilaration and anticipation. I was glad that we had this time to spend together, to simply be with each other. I wouldn't miss this for anything.

I helped her put on the wristband and put one on myself.

"Let's go!" Then she began pulling me into the carnival.

She didn't know where to begin. I waited for her to decide where to take us, simply content to watch the range of emotions flitting across her face. Finally, I saw her settle on the tilt-o-whirl near us.

"How about…?" she gestured towards it.

"Sure. How about we alternate," I suggested. "You pick something, then I pick something. What do you say?"

She nodded, then smiled a smile that made my heart quicken almost imperceptibly. I picked a seat beside Ally on the tilt-o-whirl, holding onto the bars beside my head. She screamed in delight as it began to spin. It was the first time I had truly felt free in years. It was almost as if the burden fell from my shoulders, and I could just be a normal man taking a beautiful woman out to the carnival.

We staggered off the ride. My right arm clutched Ally to me, her legs were wobbly and she was slightly dizzy from the ride. Her laughter bounced around me like erratic sunlight, bright with possibilities.

"Your turn," she said quickly, giggles still bubbling up from her throat.

I scanned the massive crowds around us. Then I saw it. The bounce house. "There." I pointed at it, not taking my eyes off her chocolate orbs. She squealed with delight.

"I've always wanted to go in one of those," she laughed. "But don't you think we're a little old for that?"

I grinned. "Not at all. C'mon." The woman that manned the bounce house didn't seem pleased about our wanting to go into it. I couldn't help but notice the way her eyes moved down my face to my chest and finally to the front of my pants. I was used to the prying eyes of women, more used to it than I would like. She nodded grimly, and I pulled Ally into the balloon-ish like structure, our shoes left outside.

At the moment, we were the only ones inside. Ally and I linked hands and began to see how high we could bounce. Then we bounced at the same time and she leaned over to give me a quick peck on the lips, still grinning happily. I stopped bouncing and pulled her in for a soft kiss, forgetting about the fact that falling for her was forbidden. Right now, all I wanted to do was show her how much she already meant to me. I hadn't even been around her for a week and yet here I was, falling into the one emotion that could ruin my life. Then why was it that I didn't care?

My hands cupped her face softly, our lips moving tenderly together. Her skin was soft as silk under my fingers, enchanting me and making me crave her in a way that was almost spiritual. She moaned softly, her fingers knotting into my hair. Our bodies were molded together. I didn't know if anyone could see us on the outside but I wanted this moment to be sweet. She deserved it. I tried to deny the fact that I needed this small bit of sweetness, this small tenderness, but my heart knew the truth. After all the passionate, rough couplings that my body had executed, I wanted to have a moment of gentleness that truly meant something.

A moment that spoke to deep inside my twisted heart, bringing it alive and freeing it from its ironclad cage.

"Hey, you two," the woman yelled. "No fornicating in the bounce house!"

We broke away. Ally blushed madly and I could do nothing but laugh lightly as I pulled her out. Four kids climbed inside, screaming madly with the excitement of bouncing eight feet off the ground.

**Ally's POV**

I had never seen him so lighthearted. I wished it could be like this forever. But nothing lasted forever, not even happiness.

Then I saw the classic carnival game and my troubled thoughts evaporated. "Oh! Austin, look! Would you win me a teddy bear?" I fluttered my eyelashes, mockingly flirtatious.

"Why of course, fair Ally."

The game consisted of three bottles stacked into a pyramid shape. The goal was the knock them over with a ball, then you won the game. Of course, everyone knew that it was rigged, but there was no harm in having fun.

The man who was in charge of the booth walked towards us, smiling pleasantly. He glanced at me, then Austin. "Does the strong lad want to win the lass a prize?" I almost laughed; the man had a strong Scottish brogue, clearly not native to Miami. "All you have to do is knock them down and you get this beautiful, soft bear." He handed Austin three baseballs and made him stand ten feet back from the stacked bottles.

I watched carefully, unable to stop my eyes from watching the way his muscles moved under his tight t-shirt as he pulled back his arm. Austin threw the first baseball and hit the top bottle off, the other two still upright. He caught my eye and winked. I blushed but blew him a kiss for good luck.

"She's given you a kiss, son," the man said. "Now you _have _to win."

I could tell that Austin wanted to show off a bit. He threw the second baseball and I gasped as the other two bottles shattered completely from the impact. The man at the booth, froze, shocked. I giggled and launched myself at Austin.

"You won!"

He caught me easily, twirling me around in his arms. I looked into those two hazel eyes that smiled down at me and I knew I was in deep. I was totally immersed in the world that was Austin. I loved him.

"Here's your teddy bear," the man said, nudging the bear towards us. I kissed Austin once more before moving away so that I could take the bear in my arms. I buried my face into its soft fur. It smelled like popcorn.

"Thank you," I said to the man before Austin pulled me off in another direction after paying. The man gave me a conspiratorial wink and I laughed, winking back.

I noticed that the sky was getting dark. I hadn't realized that we had been here for so long. Stars were beginning to come out, twinkling like tiny beacons of laughter and hope. The moon was starting to come out, full and pregnant with promise. Suddenly, I couldn't think of another night that had made me so happy. The lights on the rights were on now, lighting up the darkening night. I heard screams from the rides all around us. A baby was crying incessantly somewhere and a dog wouldn't shut up. Someone elbowed me in the back by accident. It was the best night of my life.

"The house of mirrors," I heard Austin murmur. I pulled myself out of my thoughts just in time to see us enter a building. The front entrance was painted so that it looked like you were entering through the mouth of a clown. His arm was warm against my waist and suddenly the world went dark as we entered the house of mirrors. The only light came from the black lights nailed to the ceiling, making everything surreal. Then I saw thousands of people. But it was only Austin and I. There were just so many mirrors that it seemed as if there were others in here as well.

We stumbled our way through, knocking into clear, glass walls by accident, trying to find our way out of the maze. Then I tripped.

And I fell on my back on the floor, my legs spread and my skirt hitched up around my hips.

Suddenly there was so much electricity within this house of mirrors that I couldn't breathe. His eyes darkened with desire as they moved down my body, stopping on the exposed place between my legs.

"I hate clumsiness," I grumbled, struggled to stand up, blushing furiously. That morning, trying to be sexy, I had opted to wear my only thong. It was lacy blue and sheer.

"I don't." And his lips crashed against mine passionately. He backed me up against a mirror, his tongue moving inside my mouth. I moaned and arched against him, clutching his hair, pulling his face to mine. A low growl rumbled through his chest and my panties grew moist. "In fact, I find clumsiness very sexy," he said lowly into my ear. His tongue licked the shell of my ear sexily before sucking the lobe between his teeth. "Especially when you end up like that. Spread wide open for me."

I blushed faintly but he allowed me no time to be embarrassed. I felt his hand move from my face to my breasts, almost too rough. He squeezed my suddenly heavy breasts tightly before moving south. I felt his hot fingers skim over my panties, teasing me. I gasped.

I couldn't help but notice that the mirrors around us were steaming up.

Then he ripped the thong from my body and I stopped breathing. I think my heart stopped too.

**Austin's POV**

All the sweetness from earlier this afternoon was gone, replaced with pure passion. My mouth was hungry on hers, as if I was starving and I could pull nourishment from her depths. My hands pushed up her skirt around her waist again. I began to roughly stroke her clit. Loud moans flooded her throat, swirling all around me. The heat of her skin and the silkiness of her flesh intoxicated me. I needed more. I wanted more.

Determined to make her cry out my name, I began to pump her. My lips scorched her skin as I sucked and bit at her neck. She was gasping heavily, her voice just a weak murmur around me.

"Come on, Ally," I chided. "You can do better than that. Let me hear you scream my name."

I knew that someone could come into the house of mirrors at any time and see me fucking her with my fingers. I almost smiled at the thought. If they did, they wouldn't know what was real and what was a reflection. I looked around to see at least forty reflections of my fingers pumping her wet pussy.

I was so hard, so fucking hard, that my dick pulsed with my need.

Her walls clenched around my fingers as I pumped her. She was close to cumming. But I wanted to wait, to draw out her pleasure so much that she would be screaming at me for release. Who was I kidding, I simply wanted to hear her glorious scream.

I pulled my fingers out of her swollen, red cunt and traced the lips of her opening. Her legs wobbled uncertainly but I continued. Then I kneeled down and pushed her back hard into the mirror. Her ass flattened against the glass. My mouth descended onto her slit, sucking hard.

She cried out, arching sharply. The taste of her excited me tremendously. My teeth scraped over her clitoris before pulling gently on her wet folds. She pooled in my mouth. I reached up and massaged her ass with my hands as I worked her with my mouth. I plunged my tongue deep inside her. I curled my tongue so that I could scoop out her juices.

"Oh God, Austin," she moaned. "Ahhh," she cried out when I clamped my mouth down directly onto her pussy and sucked as hard as I could. Suddenly, I wanted to fuck the shit out of this woman. Then she came, her walls clamping down on my tongue and she poured into my mouth. I lapped up the honey-sweet liquid before standing up. I quickly unbuckled my belt and undid my pants, allowing my throbbing cock to spring out.

I took a long look at Ally. Her mouth was slightly parted as she came down from her climax, her breasts heaving in her shirt and her skirt still around her waist. It was the most arousing sight I had ever seen. The glass around us was fogged up completely. Sweat was starting to form on our bodies from the exertion but I didn't care. I wasn't finished with her.

Her legs gave out but I quickly caught her.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," I commanded. She obeyed and I held her ass in my hot hands. I made sure that I made use of one of the condoms in my pocket, tossing the wrapper onto the floor. With a single thrust, I plunged deeply, roughly into her.

I groaned deeply and clenched my eyes shut at the hot pleasure already slamming into me. My dick was screaming at me to continue, to fuck her. But I wasn't completely heartless. I waited until I felt her scratch her nails down my back from her pleasure. Then I pulled all the way out of her except for the head of my dick, and slammed back into her. Her back hit the mirror and I thought I heard a fracture begin in the glass. I hoped that I hadn't hurt her.

But she cried out and bit hard on my earlobe.

I could no longer control myself enough to maintain my teasing pace of quickly in and slowly out. With her legs around me and her back against the mirrors, I began slamming into her so fast that the pace was hard to keep up.

"Fuck, Ally," I growled, squeezing her ass cheeks. Her walls clenched and loosened around my cock as if she was milking me. My eyes were shut tightly and I leaned my head against her shoulder, unable to do anything but thrust in and out of her. Her hips met each of my thrust as I plunged into her, wanting to bury my cock deep inside her pussy.

"Oh, God," she cried out. "Oh _fuck_!"

At the moment, I couldn't remember if this was the first time I had ever heard her curse, but I fucking loved it. I renewed my efforts on her aching, swollen pussy, and she screamed with pleasure. I covered her mouth with my own, now mindful of the fact that anyone could hear us and decide to investigate what was happening in the house of mirrors.

I lifted her hips higher so that she was at an angle with my cock. And bingo. I hit her G-spot and she screamed again, climaxing for the third time in a span of what was probably twenty or thirty minutes at the most. Her pussy was like a vice around my cock as she came violently.

Then she reached down, grabbing my dick in her hands, and pulled me deeper into her. I growled passionately and released into the condom. White lights exploded behind my clenched eyes. I stilled inside her.

When we were capable of walking, we moved quickly out of there. The mirrors were still fogged up and anyone could find us. We would probably get put in jail for fornicating in public and indecent exposure. Ally's legs were like jell-o so I helped her to walk, wrapping my arms around her. With my cock safely enclosed inside my pants, and Ally's ripped panties in my pocket, we went to get a funnel cake. The night was bright with lights. The moon was high in the sky and I couldn't help but think about all the things that could be done in the secluded, dark corners of this carnival.

The funnel cake was expense, but I didn't see how it mattered. I waited until she had ate a little until I spoke.

"I know something that tastes better than this funnel cake," I said provocatively, looking up at her through my eyelashes.

She froze and stopped breathing. I could almost hear her becoming wet. She shifted uncomfortable in her seat across from me on the picnic table.

I continued. "It's sweeter than this sugar." I touched the powdered sugar on the funnel cake. "It's thicker than syrup. And I'm still hard from the taste of it."

Her eyes met mine and I stared back at her, unembarrassed. She forgot to chew.

"Oliver!" a woman screamed behind us. She was running after her toddler that was now walking towards the tilt-o-whirl, about to be trampled by the crowd.

We went on the Ferris wheel and every other ride at the carnival at least once. Ally's favorite was the tilt-o-whirl. We rode that one at least twelve times. The night passed in a blur of laughter, heat, and happiness. The house of mirrors was the only time we truly had to be alone except for the Ferris wheel. But anything on that slow-moving ride would be too cliché. Every time I caught her chocolate eyes looking at me, I felt a thrill go through my system.

When I finally checked my watch again, it was one in the morning.

"Are you tired?" I asked.

We were sitting at another picnic table. She sat in my lap this time but I didn't make a move. This moment was too perfect for sex. She yawned and nodded. I smiled slightly, brushing her hair back from her face. We walked slowly to her car, holding hands. I realized that it was the first time I had ever held hands with anyone in my life. When women bought me, they wanted to do more things than hold hands.

"I haven't been to a carnival since I was five," she laughed lightly.

"Really? You were deprived as a child," I joked. "Didn't your mother ever take you to the carnival?"

Abruptly, her face darkened with pain and I hated myself for saying anything. "I'm sorry, Ally," I quickly added. "I didn't mean to say anything to make you upset, I was just – "

She put her hand gently over my mouth, her eyes serious, no longer sleepy. "I want…I want to tell you." She removed her hand and I waited. The pain in her eyes was evident. I hated that I had spoiled such a wonderful night. We continued to walk through the parking lot, searching for her pathetic little junk car.

"My father died when I was young," she began. "My mother took it especially hard. When father went, something inside her died and she was no better than a shell. I caught her with father's pistol many times, simply staring at it as if she meant to kill herself. Which, she probably did. She hasn't spoken for years now. Once, she had tried to slit her throat."

**Ally's POV**

I was lost in the painful memories. They hurt. The memories were jagged pieces of glass cutting my heart. But when the glass passed, I felt better, lighter.

"I took care of her, but it was always hard. She never smiled, never spoke. She didn't even eat sometimes. I had to force her to eat even a little oatmeal. Her spirit was dead, her heart aching from the pain. It would have been better if she cried, but she was always calm and vacant, holding all her grief inside. That was worse than if she had sobbed for weeks."

I found that tears were slipping down my face relentlessly. I was pathetic. What did I have to cry about? My mother was the one who felt the pain, not me. She was the one who was strong. I had always been weak, shy.

Austin pulled me gently to him. We were at my car now, but he didn't make a move to open the door. His hands cupped my face, his thumbs rubbing away my tears. I looked down, refusing to glance up and see the disgust that would be in his face.

"Oh Ally," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "You're holding back so much pain. I know what it feels like to loose your parents, even if your mother is still living."

This time I couldn't fight it. I glanced up. His eyes were pained but gentle. "You do?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do." He sighed deeply and I could sense the struggle within him. I felt as if we were dangerously close to a breaking point. Was he going to trust me? His voice, when he spoke, was so soft I could barely hear it. "My parents died when I was very young, only thirteen. I went to live with a pair of foster parents. They were very kind, but I was grieving and I hated them for being so cheery. My parents were beat to death while coming back from the movies one night and all my foster parents did was smile as if everything was alright." His eyes became distanced from me, as if he was only stating facts to himself, not telling me the story of his past. "On my fourteenth birthday I ran away, deciding that I would rather live on the streets than with those people. I was starving from then until I hit eighteen, stealing and mugging people to get what I needed." Abruptly, he stopped. His eyes focused in on me again and I knew he had returned to the present.

I was silent. Of course, I felt sorry for him, but there was more than that. His pain was like a needle through my heart, the tiny point causing a wound deeper than a building. He trusted me. I wanted to hold him, to wipe away all his fears.

"Then Dez found me and offered me a modeling career," he finished quickly. "The prostitution started later." His eyes filled with self-disgust. "I'm sorry that I've burdened you with this."

This time it was me who held his face securely in my hands, forcing him to look into my eyes. "No, Austin, don't be sorry," I murmured. His eyes were tense and I lightly kissed the crease between his eyebrows to make it go away. But it persisted. "Don't you see? It feels better to let loose the floodgates, to tell someone. Stored grief and pain only smolders, it never leaves completely unless you confront it." There was so much I wanted to say, so many things that could make him feel better. But I didn't know how to word them. My brain was jumbled up and all I could think about was how much this man had been through. And he was still marching on.

"Don't give up now," I said softly. Then I pressed my lips against his in a tender, loving kiss. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, his muscles relaxing. He pressed me against the car and our kiss slowly grew to something more.

When he broke away, allowing me to breathe, his whispered into my ear, his voice full of confusion. "Why does it feel this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why does it feel this good to tell you about myself? Shouldn't you be running away, screaming?" His large, serious hazel eyes stared into my eyes, and I spoke the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere, Austin," I vowed. "You're stuck with me now."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	10. Chapter 10: French Tickler

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

That morning we were both quiet. I couldn't help but feel that he thought we had made some kind of mistake. It was almost as if he wanted to take it all back. But yesterday was irreversible and his dark past only made me need him more.

"Austin," I said hesitantly when we were eating breakfast. Neither one of us had felt like cooking so we were busy consuming cereal. I looked up to see his hazel eyes looking into mine. "About last night." I paused, unsure of what to say to make everything okay again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to react that way and tell you about my problems. It's just, there were so many memories and I – "

He stood up from his chair and was at my side. "Shhh, Ally. You have nothing to be sorry for." His gentle fingers brushed my hair out of my face. "I am glad you told me. Holding pain inside you will only hurt yourself."

I didn't say what I was thinking – that holding _his_ pain inside was hurting him too. Last night he had told me about his past. But it was only the bare facts and I wanted to know more.

But I would wait. I could see that he wasn't going to tell me now.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Would you like anything else for breakfast?" he asked. "I could make you something if you're still hungry."

I shook my head.

Classes were especially grueling. I wanted to get back home where Austin was waiting for me. I wondered what he would do today. Cassidy was her usual bubbly self and Trish talked about Dez. Apparently, he hadn't told her that he was Austin's manager. I hoped he was going to tell her soon, though. I sighed. So many people were holding secrets, none of it could be good.

**Austin's POV**

After she left, I took a taxi downtown. I knew exactly what I wanted and what would best suit Ally. I thought about the standard vibrator that was under her bed. She needed a different kind.

The store had a wide variety of egg vibrators. I chose a simple one, not wanting to scare her, then began looking through the French ticklers. The cashier in the sex shop licked her lips as she looked me over. I ignored her and took a package of the ticklers and set them on the counter with the egg vibrator.

"Planning something special?" she asked conversationally while she rang up the items. She didn't ask for my ID as some places would have. "Lucky girl," she muttered.

I was silent as I paid for the items, muttering 'thank you' as I took the bag and left.

On the ride back in the taxi, I remembered our tense breakfast this morning. I was getting too involved, dangerously involved. I had built my life like a house of cards and with one carless move it could come tumbling down. Well, it was about to fall now. And all because of a girl.

Instead of dwelling on it, I decided to forget about that problem. When I got inside the apartment, I set the plastic bag on the dining room table. To pass the time, I cleaned. There wasn't much to do – Ally kept it spotless – but I did my laundry. Finally, I heard the door open.

"Hello, Austin," she said quietly, almost shyly. She smiled at me, her brown eyes warm and open.

"Did you have a good day, Ally?" I asked, walking towards her. She softly shut the door behind her just as I placed my hands on her hips.

She nodded. I pulled her in for a gentle kiss. My lips were soft on hers; my tongue lightly traced the line of her bottom lip, reveling in the wonderful taste of her lips. She sighed and her mouth parted under my own. My hands ran down her hips and to her ass, cupping it gently. She moaned, her arms tightening around my neck. Our bodies were molded together, pressing tightly against each other. I caressed her tongue with mine and shivers suddenly broke out over my skin.

Shocked, I froze. That was a first for me.

I never _liked_ kissing any of my customers; I never _liked _doing anything to them. It was always just a job I did, something I had to do to survive. Then why was it that I enjoyed kissing Ally? And not just enjoyed it, but wanted more.

I broke the kiss so that we could breathe, and moved my lips to her neck. She sighed deeply, and I looked up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Nothing." She said it as if that was the problem. Puzzled, I led her to the couch.

"How about we watch a movie?" I suggested.

"Okay."

She plopped down on the couch and I went to get a movie. On impulse, I selected The Lion King and put it in the player. Then I took the egg vibrator out of the bag that sat on the table stuffed it in my pocket. Ally's eyes were glued to the TV so I didn't have to worry about her seeing it. The French ticklers would come later.

"May I sit with you?" I asked politely.

"Of course you can, silly." Her voice was playfully chastising. I sat down on the couch beside her and pulled her into my lap. She squealed in surprise but relaxed against my chest as the movie started.

Glancing down at her clothing, I thanked the Lord that she had worn a skirt again. I was noticing a pattern, though. She didn't wear many skirts when I first came here, but now she was wearing them almost everyday. Was she trying to tell me that she wanted me to touch her under her skirt?

When I began kissing her neck, she didn't move, just continued watching the movie as the animals moved to Pride Rock. I found it almost perverted that I intended to do this while we were watching a children's movie. But I shrugged it off and pulled the vibrator out of my pocket. I worked my hands down her body so that she wouldn't be surprised when I touched her pussy. As my right hand slipped under her skirt, she breathed deeply in, struggling to stay focused on the movie. I brushed my fingers over her and, low and behold, she hadn't worn any panties.

"No panties?" I asked, almost disapproving. "Such a naughty girl, Ally," I said, dipping a finger inside her. "I think you're asking for it." She gasped but kept her eyes on the movie.

She was trying to stay calm. I had no idea why, but I think she was trying to ignore me. Maybe she wanted to tease me, but I wasn't having any of it. I quickly placed the egg just inside her so that it touched her pussy lips. I pressed a button on the remote, turning it on low, and she jumped in my lap.

"Shhh, Ally," I murmured. A low moan escaped her lips and she leaned against my chest. "Do you know what's inside of you right now?"

She shook her head no. Her eyes were clenched shut but I could tell she was fighting against the pleasure the egg vibrator gave her. I smirked and turned it up a little more. She gasped, her hands now clutching the fabric of the couch under us in white knuckles.

"It's an egg vibrator," I answered calmly, sucking on her earlobe. Fuck, she was perfect. I held the vibrator in place with my finger because it wasn't inside her very far and would fall out if I let go. Later, I would place it deeper inside her. "It is a small vibrator in the shape of an egg with a remote attached to it. The remote allows me to chose what level of vibrations I want it to do inside your pussy. Do you know what setting it's on now?"

She couldn't speak. Her chest was already heaving from the pleasure and every now and then her hips would twitch as the egg hit an especially sensitive spot. She was so fucking wet, drenched from the vibrator. Her juices dripped from her pussy and I resisted the desire to lick every drop up. Then, my words registered in her mind and she shook her head.

"Right now, it's on low," I purred in her ear. My left hand squeezed her breast and her breathing hitched.

**Ally's POV**

Austin said it was an egg vibrator inside me, but I couldn't imagine that anything could feel this way. It vibrated against my sensitive folds, nearly driving me insane with desire. It was hard to breathe and I felt like my lungs were burning from the force of my panting. I felt Austin's growing erection at my back. My muscles were all tensed, trying to control the sensations that this egg gave me. My eyes traveled hazily back to the TV screen and I saw Simba and Scar in the ravine just before the stampede of water buffalo came along.

It was twisted to be doing this while I watched such a childish movie. Before, The Lion King had been my favorite Disney movie, but now I wouldn't be able to watch it without thinking of this.

Suddenly, the egg began vibrating so hard that I nearly came three times in a row. It was going full blast inside me and I seized up. I arched, my eyes clenching shut as my head hung back. I cried out, panting, and I felt Austin push the vibrator deeper inside me.

"Oh God," I gasped. "Oh fuck."

Now the egg was deep inside me, the remote that was attached to the egg by a wire was still in his hand. My cunt clenched around the vibrator as I felt myself drawing closer and closer to the edge.

He chuckled. "This is only medium, Ally," he said lowly, his voice dripping with sex. "Perhaps you would like to feel what the high is."

I shook my head frantically. If it went any faster than this I was going to explode. I shifted in Austin's lap and the egg hit that sensitive spot inside me. I cried out as I came, my vision exploding in bright bursts of colors. I leaned heavily against Austin as I went soaring through the pleasure. My toes curled and every muscle in my body was taunt and stiff.

"Naughty Ally," he scolded, running his hands up and down my thigh. "Climaxing so soon?" The vibrations inside me stopped and I gave a sigh of relief. I wasn't sure how I could literally keep myself from falling apart if he kept the vibrator going. I slowly opened my eyes, still coming down from the high of climaxing.

"Aren't you going to watch the movie?" he asked. I glanced up at him, confused by the sudden change in his attitude. He was teasing me. I suppose that's what you get when you decide to ignore Austin when he's touching you. I had wanted to see what he would do, whether he would try extra hard. I had just miscalculated how hard he would try.

I turned my eyes back to the movie.

Had so much time really passed? Now, Simba was grown up and living with Timon and Pumbaa in the jungle. I waited for Austin to pull the vibrator out of me but he didn't. Instead, he left it inside and continued to play with the remote in his hands. I was getting suspicious that he intended to use it again.

Abruptly, the egg began to vibrate deep inside me. But this time it was faster than ever before. Immediately, I felt my juices pour from my core.

"Oh FUCK!" I screamed, arching against him. His erection was hard against my back, telling me just how much he wanted me. My legs stiffened and I quit breathing as I came hard, my cunt clamping down on the vibrator buzzing frantically inside me. Now he was playing with my folds, teasing me. Oh God, I wasn't going to make it if he continued like that. My chest was heaving already and I felt myself cum.

"You're not finished yet, Ally," he growled in my ear.

And then he began pumping me while the vibrator viciously attacked my pussy. His three fingers thrust in and out of me quickly, though not as fast as the egg buzzing inside me. He turned me around so that I was straddling his lap, my legs wide, and continued to pump me.

I came twice in a row, one after the other. My scream was nearly deafening.

"Mmmm," he murmured in my ear, turning off the vibrator and pulling it out of my core. It was dripping with my juices. When I could open my eyes again, I was shocked to see that he put the egg up to his lips and cleaned it off. I moaned again, my eyes closing.

How did he know all this? Of course he had been a male escort for who knows how many years, but how did he know exactly what to do to make me moan or cum? He was _too_ good. After he was satisfied that the egg was clean, he sat it down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

I was surprised that he just went back to watching the movie. I knew he had something else planned. I could feel the hard bulge against my rear. I couldn't see how he could be so calm. Slowly, I turned around in his arms so that I was sitting on his lap with my back against his chest once again.

Simba and the others were on their way back to Pride Rock to reclaim his right as king. I was able to get into the movie again, once again remembering why I loved it so much.

"I'll be back shortly, Ally dear," he murmured in my ear. I nodded and got off his lap so he could leave. I assumed he was going to use the bathroom, but he came back quicker than I would have thought. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap again. I didn't notice he had something in his hand until he mentioned it.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked, holding it up. I looked at the thing that was in his hand. It was strange looking and small. It seemed to be made of rubber with tiny ridges and nubs all over it. I had no idea what it was for but I knew that Austin knew how to use it.

"N-n-no," I stuttered, blushing at my limited imagination for what it could be.

He chuckled. "It's called a French tickler. It's designed to increase the woman's pleasure by 'tickling' the walls of her vagina." He reached out and touched the top of it with his left hand. "It isn't a contraceptive so you have to wear a regular condom underneath. These ridges and bumps are to make fucking you so much more delicious."

Oh. My. I couldn't breathe. I stared at the thing in his hand with wide eyes. I heard the sounds of the movie still going, nearing the end. His left hand rested on my thigh, burning through my skin. Everywhere he touched, burned. But I didn't want him to go away. I wanted him closer.

He began to pull my shirt over my head. We stood up so that we could both get undressed. He sat the French tickler down on the coffee table so that both his hands would be free. For some reason I couldn't look away from it. It just looked so bizarre, and it was _neon green_. It looked like something out of a bad porn film, not that I had ever seen any porn before…

He pulled a regular condom out of the pocket of his pants that were lying on the floor and ripped open the package. I watched, fascinated, as he pulled it over his penis and then picked up the green thing on the coffee table. My heart sped up, skipping erratically as I watched him pull the French tickler onto his penis. I almost laughed – it looked so bizarre.

"You won't be giggling when I'm fucking you with this," he purred in my ear, allowing the covered tip of his penis to brush against my core. I immediately stopped laughing, a moan now filling the air around us. I wondered wildly if we were going to do this in my living room.

He reached down and began rubbing my clit. I gasped and clutched his arms for support, my legs suddenly weak. My nub was so sensitive from the vibrator that any touch made me dizzy with pleasure. He lowered me to the floor and spread my legs.

"Mmmm, Ally. Already so wet for me?" He pulled my legs up to my chest and spread them so that I was more exposed than if my body had been in an X position. Running one finger down my slit, he gathered my juices that pooled on his finger, licking it off with his pink tongue. Oh my God, how was I supposed to endure any more of his teasing?

I felt his penis brush my entrance and I moaned. The tickler that covered it moved over me in strange ways that made me question my sanity. Why did it feel this good?

Moving slowly, he pushed into me.

Oh.

My.

My eyes snapped open and I arched. The French tickler rubbed against my walls, almost tickling but mostly making me crazy with lust. I felt the uneven bumps and ridges rubbing against my walls and I nearly came right then. The coupled feeling of the tickler inside me and the sensitivity of my pussy was a lethal combination.

"Fuck, Ally," he groaned, hovering over me. Austin's eyes were dark with desire, sending shivers of pleasure straight into my core. His lips attacked mine savagely and I was just as hungry. I arched under him, but it was difficult to kiss him properly with my legs in this position. But, oh fuck, it felt so good.

He pulled slowly out of me before slamming into me. I gasped, crying out. His growl was low and seductive in my ear.

"Hold still," he said. I obeyed and he rose up on his knees, pulling out of me. I whimpered in frustration at his absence. He kneeled on the floor and held my hips in his hands, pulling me up off the carpet and impaling me deeply, roughly on his cock. I was in an impossible position, one that would have been uncomfortable in any other situation, but that didn't stop the savage pleasure ripping through me.

I screamed as he raised me up off his cock before pressing me quickly back down. "Oh God, Austin!" I was panting as he continued to control my hips with his hands.

"Ally," he growled, gritting his teeth. "Listen to you screaming. You're going to disturb the whole building. They'll have to send the police to find out if someone is being murdered." He slammed back into me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I lost coherency when he began rubbing my nub roughly. It was so sensitive that a mere breeze would have made me squirm in pleasure. But this was unbearable.

"Oh please, Austin," I gasped. He lifted my legs so that they rested on his shoulders. "_Please_."

"Please what, Ally?" he demanded. "This time, you're going to tell me what you fucking want."

I panted, my core tightening and relaxing as I neared the edge. "Please," I screamed. "Please just _fuck_ me."

Any other time I would have blushed madly in embarrassment, but now I was beyond caring.

He growled and it was most erotic thing I'd ever heard in my life. "Your wish is my command." Then Austin began thrusting into me, plunging his cock deep inside of my core. I screamed as I came, all sanity destroyed as I arched off the floor.

He groaned deeply as he released into the condom.

We were a sweating heap on the floor ten minutes later, still trying to come down from the ecstasy. I felt like I could swim through the sky, even though nothing like that was possible. My eyes fluttered open and I slowly ran my fingers down Austin's chest as he lay beside me. His hazel eyes opened and I blushed as he ran them down my body, simply gazing at me. He had pulled out of me and the condom and the French tickler were in the trash.

"So what did you think?" he asked softly, pulling me up so that I sat straddling his waist, his cock behind my butt.

I blushed, but couldn't hide my smile.

"I liked it," I answered shyly.

"How much did you like it?" he pressed, running his hands up my waist to cup my breasts.

I bit my lip to hold back my moan. "A lot. More than I thought I would," I admitted.

He smirked. "I knew you would like it." He stared up at me for a moment longer before he spoke. "And we have the whole pack left."

* * *

**So school's over and I was bored so I decided to update three times today. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Lily

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally and I went through the entire package of French ticklers and afterwards showered together to get all the dried sweat off our bodies. That ended with Ally on her knees, sucking me off after I had already tongue fucked her.

The next morning, she woke up late and had to rush.

"I can't be late _again_," she said, frantically pulling on her clothes. I smiled, watching her hopping around as she struggled to pull her leg through the pants leg. Her cute little ass jumped as she finally pulled the jeans up.

I simply lay in the bed on my side, still naked, with my head in my hand, smirking as I watched her. I frowned with disappointment when she put on her bra, hiding those beautiful breasts from me. Pulling a t-shirt over her head, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the room.

"I think you're forgetting something," I said loudly, so she could hear me.

She raced back into the room. "What did I forget?"

Ally glanced at me but her eyes locked with mine, and I saw a blush spread over her face when she realized I was looking her up and down.

"You forgot to give me a kiss bye," I said, motioning her over with my finger. She blushed a pale pink but came over. I held my hand out and she took it carefully.

Pulling her onto the bed, I kissed the inside of her wrist, and then trailed my lips up her arm. She lay on the bed, her chestnut hair splayed out over the pillows like a chocolate waterfall. I pulled myself up so that I hovered over her; her eyes widened, her chest beginning to heave from her labored breathing.

Leaning down, I pressed my lips against hers in a gentle kiss, moving my mouth slowly with hers. I was surprised when I felt her tongue reach out and trace my bottom lip. Our mouths opened and I stroked her tongue with mine. Her hands reached up, cupping my face as our kiss grew heated.

We broke apart only long enough to catch our breath. Her fingers knotted in my hair tightly, keeping my face near hers. Like two thirsting wanderers, we kissed as if we could draw water from our depths. The blood boiled in my lips and under my skin.

When we finally broke apart, both of us were gasping for breath. I ran my lips down her throat.

"I'll be late," she breathed.

I sighed deeply and stopped. "I guess you have to leave," I said, moving off of her. She lay there for a moment, chest heaving up and down. I waited. "I thought you were going to be late," I pointed out.

"Right." She quickly sat up and jumped out of her bed. "I'll be back around two thirty."

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am." I smiled playfully.

She laughed lightly and grabbed her bag back off the floor, pulling it over her shoulder. "Bye, Austin," she mumbled, walking through the bedroom with a wistful smile on those full lips. Then I heard her race out the front door.

She was going to be late. Again.

I got out of the bed and dressed in boxers, jeans, and my white t-shirt that I reserved for going to shoots. I didn't know if Dez would come today. I almost hoped he would so I didn't have to face Lillian alone.

Waiting for eleven o' clock to roll around, I paced in Ally's apartment. I was anxious – the last time I had been at Lillian's, she had almost scratched my eyes out for tearing one of her designs on accident. I remembered that Dez said I would get a double page spread if I did well in today's shoot. That would boost my modeling career substantially; maybe I would even be able to quit my job as a male escort.

Unable to endure the quiet anymore, I left the apartment and walked. I knew it would take a long time to get to her house if I decided to walk the whole way but I wasn't supposed to be there for a while so I had time. Besides, I needed the exercise to calm down – I was still nervous. On the way, I couldn't help remembering how I had first started the cursed business that I was now in.

After Dez had introduced me to the modeling business, I felt that I wasn't getting enough money. After living on the streets with no food, it was as if I could never get enough money to satisfy me. I wanted more so that I would never be cold or hungry again. Money bought things and comfort. I didn't care what other people had said, to an extent, money brought happiness. Then I began to turn tricks. Dez didn't know about my new career until one woman got her husband to beat the shit out of me because I had broken her nail. Dez was furious that I had entered the very unglamorous world of prostitution but I wasn't going to give up the new money that I was now earning. He reluctantly agreed to be my manager, only so that I didn't get into a painful situation like before.

As I walked through Miami, I checked my watch frequently to make sure that I still had plenty of time left. To my surprise, I arrived at her house, a mansion actually, on time. I made sure I went through the back door – I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

Lillian lived in a three story mansion that was reminiscent of the Victorian Era. It was on the very outskirts of Miami, where the buildings faded into trees and shrubbery. She was a self-made widow, meaning that she had poisoned her wealthy husband and the police were unable to prove it. Besides the rat poison found in his system, there was no other evidence against her. That had been eight years ago; now she was putting his life insurance policy to use.

I glanced around the inside of her house. It looked like something only pictured in a movie. Everything was designer brands and antiques.

No one ever entered her house unless it was for a photo shoot. That was it. Lillian didn't have lovers and it was rumored that, even though she had been married, she was still a virgin. That was one thing I didn't have to worry about – she was moody enough without the hormones.

It was only the third time I had ever been to a shoot at Lillian's. She was very selective in who would model her designs. It was an honor if she chose you.

Moving into the room that was reserved for the models, I saw that there were only about seven men here, less than I had thought there would be. I walked down the line of chairs, searching for my card. Finally, I saw it.

Moon, 24.

I searched through the hangers that were on the rack, looking for 24. When I found it, I wasn't surprised to see that it was tiny. It was dark blue and seemed to be a male thong with two thick, long strings sewn to the waistband. I was confused as to where the blue stings were supposed to tie; they were at least three feet long. Finally, I decided to wrap them around my waist and tie it in front.

I swore under my breath. The things these women came up with…

Well, I had one thing to be thankful for. At least my dick wasn't hanging out.

"Moon, get to hair and makeup," a man demanded, sticking his head in the dressing room door. Victoria didn't like her male models to wear makeup – Lillian, however, demanded it. No one came to a shoot with a naked face, _no one_.

I quickly went down the hall and into the last door on the left.

"Lillian's pissed," one of the makeup artists said, pulling me into a chair. "One of the models didn't show up. He was sent to the hospital because of a car wreck and now Lillian is ready to kill. I would be careful if I were you." She didn't do much to my face and sent me on to the hair stylist.

Finally, I was able to go into the shoot. I waited until they were finished photographing the other model before I went all the way in.

"Next," the photographer said, as if he hated his job.

I walked quickly in. The photographer turned towards me and I could see that Lillian stood behind him.

She was the definition of a blonde bombshell. She had pale blonde hair with bright blue eyes and a toned body. She was no taller than five feet but had more than enough attitude to make up for it. Her breasts were full and perky and she wore a short dress that showed off her tanned legs. Even though she was short for a woman, many men would give their right arm to have her.

When she looked at me, I saw anger flash in her eyes. That was never a good way to start out a shoot.

"Damn it," she cursed, stalking towards me in her stiletto heels. "Can't you even put on fucking underwear right?" She untied the strings that I had wrapped around my waist and pulled them over my shoulders so that they made a kind of crude suspenders, knotting them in the back. Her movements were rough and vicious. I winced when her nails scraped my skin.

"Where are the two girls?" she shrieked impatiently. "Get them in here _now_!"

Two girls ran in, wide-eyed and looking like they had just stepped out of a porn film. One wore a thong and corset combo that had two small holes where the nipples poked out, exposed. The other wore a pair of crotchless panties and a bra that was so sheer you could see everything. They both had ebony-colored hair. I would learn later that the girl with the crotchless panties was Ana, and the other one with the corset and thong was Amanda.

"Okay, so you three are going to play a threesome. Make sure to show off the design but be erotic at the same time," Lillian snapped. "Now, hurry. We don't have all day."

The girls and I quickly got onto the set. Normally shoots like this didn't bother me, but I couldn't help feeling that I was betraying Ally. It was difficult getting into character too. Usually, it was simple, but today I couldn't seem to concentrate.

In one frame, I lay on my back with my head in Ana's lap while the other girl, Amanda, straddled my waist, arching her back. I reached up with my hands and opened Ana's crotchless panties, tilting my head back so that I could put my mouth up to her bare pussy as if I was going to suck her dry.

I told myself it was stupid to feel like I was cheating on Ally. I wasn't doing anything with these girls. And even if I was, it wouldn't matter. Ally was my client, not my girlfriend. But the guilty feeling persisted. I wondered what Ally would think about what I was doing. I shook off that thought. Of course she would be appalled and disgusted – how we were modeling was no better than porn.

In another frame, I bit Amanda's nipple, pulling with my teeth as I hovered over her. Ana was sitting backward on my upper back, pushing her hands into the tiny scrap of underwear I wore.

Lillian only allowed us fifteen frames so we had to be perfect in each one. I wondered vaguely if she had promised these girls a double page spread also.

Lillian's label was known simply as The Lily. Sometimes her photos went into porn magazines because they were so raunchy. It was a largely unknown brand but the money her designs sold for more than made up for their unknown nature. Her designs sold for anywhere from fifteen hundred to three thousand dollars each. It was beyond me why anyone would pay that much for underwear. That was enough for a down payment on a house.

"That's enough," Lillian said when the last of the fifteen frames were over with. Her eyes were no longer angry, instead they glittered dangerously as she looked at me. I suddenly doubted the virgin rumor. She looked about as innocent as a snarling panther. "Austin, I would like to speak to you for a moment. The others may leave." She glared pointedly at them.

Reluctantly, I went over to her as Ana, Amanda, and the photographer left the room.

Lillian looked me up and down, appraising me shrewdly. I stood still so that she could look as long as she wanted. After all, she was the one paying me, and I would do whatever she wanted…within reason.

"I would like to discuss your modeling career with you," she said, sitting down in the photographer's chair and crossing her legs. I watched her dress ride up to her waist.

The sight of her perfectly tanned body didn't affect me. The only body I wanted had pale skin and small breasts. The only person I wanted to be around had brown hair and chocolate eyes. That sudden revelation concerned me. It proved that I was already in over my head. I pushed that thought away until I could deal with it later. Right now, Lillian wanted to talk to me.

"Yes, Lillian?" I said politely, urging her to continue even though I didn't want to hear a word she said.

"You may call me Lily," she said with a false smile. It made me want to cringe. I wasn't used to seeing her smile. It was like watching a vicious lion eat a salad – it wasn't natural. "Have you ever considered modeling for only a single company?"

"No, I haven't." I paused before adding "Lily."

She tossed her pale hair over her shoulder, those electric blue eyes narrowing slightly. "What would you say about a contract between you and me? You would model only for my company for a full three hundred and sixty-five days and, in turn, you would earn triple what you're getting from me now."

I froze. My brain told me she had an ulterior motive. Why was she offering me this? Of course, it seemed like a good deal, but there had to be something special for her if she was proposing this. She continued to smile pleasantly at me; it was unnerving.

"Would you mind if I thought about it for a while?" I asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't get upset.

"Why of course, Austin. Take as long as you need. But not too long," she added playfully, touching my arm. I fought back a shiver. That wouldn't get me on her good side. "You are a very gifted model. I would hate to see your talent go to waste. Every frame that you had today was exceptional and it will be hard choosing only one to put as your double-page spread."

"Ana and Amanda are talented also."

She nodded tolerantly. "Yes they are. But you have a true gift. You were born to be a model, Austin Moon." She cupped my cheek gently, her nails running lightly over my skin. Her hand was soft and warm but it made my skin crawl. I suddenly remembered that she had poisoned her husband not too long ago.

"Thank you, Lillian," I murmured, moving away. "You are very kind."

She smiled and nodded. "I hope you will tell me your decision soon."

"I will." I walked quickly out of the room, wanting to get rid of her. Maybe the only reason she had offered me that deal was because she liked the way I modeled and only wanted me to model for her company and no one else's. But I knew better than to agree to something without telling Dez – he was more experienced than me, financially and legally.

I changed out of the garment and put it back on the hanger. On the taxi ride home, I called Dez to tell him about the deal that Lillian had proposed. He was cautious about it and told me that he'd call me back later. Up until now I hadn't been under a contract, only modeling when a designer asked for me specifically so this would be a first for me.

**Ally's POV**

"So," Trish began when we were eating lunch. "What are you doing with Austin tonight?"

I stopped eating. "I don't know."

Cassidy sighed. "What did you do _last _night?"

I blushed and they started squealing.

"Oh my God, tell me _now_!" Trish shrieked, pulling my sandwich out of my hands. "Before I throw this in the trash."

"No fair, Trish," I complained, my stomach grumbling. "Fine. He…uh…used an egg vibrator on me while we watched The Lion King…and then he showed me what a…French tickler was." I was blushing redder than a stop sign by the time I finished speaking.

"Oh," Cass began.

"God," Trish finished.

If I hadn't been blushing, I would have laughed. It seemed like something out of a sitcom.

"Damn," Cass breathed. "I think I need to hire a prostitute for myself. Maybe Dallas knows a few things…"

"Are you already…you know," I said awkwardly.

"Austin used a French tickler on you and you still can't say sex?" Trish demanded, grinning. "It was a good thing we bought him for you when we did."

"Dallas and I haven't got to that step yet," Cassidy answered.

I didn't like that they were referring to him as an object. It made me uncomfortable. Austin was a living, breathing, caring person and he deserved to be treated like one. I knew they didn't know any better – after all, they _had_ bought him for me – but I still didn't like it. "Don't talk about him like that," I said finally. "Austin's really nice. He's a good person, not just a male escort."

They instantly sobered. Trish stared at me for a minute. "Do you like him, Ally? I mean really like him?"

I thought about that for a minute. I was almost sure I loved him. But I had never been in love even though I'd had a few boyfriends before and I didn't know what it felt like. I thought about how my stomach erupted in butterflies whenever he looked at me and how I loved the way his small dimples showed when he smiled. "Yes," I finally answered. "I really like him."

"Do you love him?"

I paused. "I think so."

She breathed in stiffly. "Are you sure that this is what you want? Being in love with a hooker isn't going to be the easiest thing. Although, you'll have a very exciting love life." She snickered at the end, but then was serious again. "I'm just worried about you, Ally."

"I know." Even to myself, my voice sounded sad and hopeless.

After classes were over, I drove my beat up car to my apartment building, wondering what Austin would be doing when I got home. I looked forward to seeing him again. Being away from him was like a safety pin slowly sinking into my arm. It hurt. I didn't want to think about how in love I already was. If it hurt this bad to be away from Austin for only a short amount of time, then that meant I was hopelessly in love with him, unhealthily in love. Racing up to my apartment, I unlocked the door and threw it open.

He was sitting on the couch with the remote in his hands, flipping through the channels. My lips instantly spread into a wide smile – the safety pin was no longer piercing my flesh. His answering grin was just as bright.

"Welcome home, Ally," he said warmly, pushing himself off the couch.

I couldn't help myself; I threw myself at him and pressed my lips against his. His arms wrapped securely around my waist, holding me to his body. The steady warmth of his arms was enough to calm my anxiety. "I missed you," I blurted. Immediately, I froze. I had no idea if Austin liked me at all. I thought he did, but I couldn't be sure. Word vomit wasn't helping anything either.

But he chuckled and I relaxed. "I missed you too," Austin replied. However, I thought I heard something in his voice. Reluctance? Was he just saying that to try and please me? I hoped not.

"Is something wrong?" I asked quietly, pulling away a little so that I could look at him.

His smiled drooped a little. "I had a photo shoot today," he admitted.

"I hope everything went well."

"Yes, everything went very well."

I didn't understand his tone. If everything was okay then why did he sound so…anxious and depressed? I took a deep breath. "You know you can tell me, right, Austin?"

His hazel eyes stared into mine for a long moment. I couldn't help but wonder if he was deciding whether or not to tell me. I guess he decided that he could trust me because he took a deep breath to begin speaking. "I got an offer from a high-paying fashion label today. She said that she would triple my pay if I agreed to model only for them for a full year."

"That's _great_, Austin," I said, enthusiastic. But his lips were still set in a grim line. From the way he was acting, it didn't seem so great. "What's wrong with that?"

**Austin's POV**

How was I supposed to tell her that I didn't want the job? There was no telling what Lillian would do with me once I was legally hers under contract. So far she hadn't shown any interest in making me her lover, but that didn't mean that couldn't change. And I knew she was in the porn business too. That's why some of the pictures from her photo shoots went into porn magazines. That was not a life I wanted to start. If I agreed to this, Lillian could very well mean to push me into it. And it wasn't that simple to tell her no. Not unless you wanted your career ruined.

"It's just that the woman that offered me this job isn't the nicest person," I finally said. That was a drastic understatement. Lillian was basically the wicked witch of the East – too bad a house wouldn't fall on top of her; that would make this whole dilemma a lot simpler.

Ally nodded as if she understood perfectly. I smiled slightly. She was so willing to help me, so willing to aid me in any way she could. I ran my hand up her back and played with her brown hair.

"How about we just spend tonight at home?" I suggested, kissing her forehead gently. "We have all of tomorrow to do whatever you want. Would you like to watch another movie?"

She grinned. "As long as it's not The Lion King."

I laughed and tightened my arms around her waist.

We spent the night watching movies on Ally's living room couch. I held her in my arms, running my fingers up and down the exposed skin of her arm. I wasn't focused on the movie. Instead, I was trying to figure out how I would tell Lillian my decision to decline her offer. Dez had called me just before Ally came back. He told me about Lillian's involvement in the porn business and that that might be one of her motives. He also said that, even if she didn't intend to push me into porn, that she wasn't the ideal person to be indebted to.

After a while, I forgot about Lillian and focused on laughing with Ally as we watched every Disney movie she had. We went through Aladdin, Beauty and the Beast, and A Bug's Life, among countless others. I felt as if we were a normal couple, simply watching movies together. I learned that Ally cried in Beauty and the Beast at the end.

Around one in the morning, she fell asleep in my arms. She was a slumbering angel, perfect and completely lacking in imperfections. I almost didn't want to wake her. But I knew she would have a crick in her neck when she woke up if she continued to sleep this way.

As I carried her into the bedroom, I thought about how much my life had changed since I met her. The light that was now present in my existence was because of her. She was so innocent and bright. I couldn't believe that I deserved her. But I didn't. I wasn't sure that _anyone_ deserved someone like Ally. But I wanted to hold onto her for as long as I could. At least until it was time to leave.

Like a leech, I wanted to cling to her for as long as possible, to make the most out of this experience. Because once the twenty days were up, I had no reason to be with her anymore. The devastating truth of that settled onto me as I watched my angel sleep peacefully, her thick black lashes fanning over her cheekbones.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bar Fight

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

That night, Ally talked in her sleep. I was holding her gently against me when she sighed deeply, snuggling into the blankets. I thought I heard her say something but I wasn't sure. Running my fingers down her arm, I watched the chill bumps that appeared on her pale skin.

"Oh Austin," she breathed. Her face was inches from mine as she slept, her body turned towards me in my arms. I froze. It was the first time I had heard her talk in her sleep. Her voice was weaker than if she had been awake.

I was perfectly still as she wiggled her way closer to me, burying her face in my chest. I was afraid to say anything to break this perfect moment.

"Austin." Her voice was a soft moan, full of sleepiness. "I love you."

I closed my eyes slowly, tightening my arms around her body. It felt as if my heart had shattered and yet was rejoicing. I had wanted so much to hear her say those words, had needed it so badly. But love was the worst thing that could happen right now. She deserved better than to be loved by a whore. It would only destroy the perfectly normal life that she led. Pressing my face into her brown hair, I inhaled her lingering scent.

"You are my life now." Even to my own ears, my voice sounded sad.

I didn't sleep well that night. Worry plagued my thoughts and dreams. Ally didn't need to be involved with me and my fucked-up past – it would only cause her harm. The next morning wasn't much better. I tried to act as if everything was perfectly alright; after all, we'd had a wonderful night last night. But she wasn't fooled. I was learning that she was extraordinarily perceptive.

As she was taking a shower, I called Dez to ask him if he wanted to go on another group date with Ally and me.

"Sure." His voice was carefree as usual. "Lillian's magazine should be out soon, like the next few days. If I were you, I would be extremely happy about this. It's a great opportunity to further your modeling career."

"I know, and I am, Dez," I said. "It's just…it's getting very complicated, being with Ally," I admitted.

Dez was immediately serious. "What do you mean? How involved are you?"

I gritted my teeth. "Deeply involved. I love her."

He breathed in slowly. "I don't know what to tell you, Austin. You have three options. You can leave now and refund the money, never to see her again; you can wait until the rest of the twenty days are over and then leave; or you can quit the business and try to live with her and get a new job." He was silent for a long moment, allowing me time to think that through. "You know that you're going to have to choose. And soon."

"I know." I held the phone tightly in my hand, closing my eyes. "I just don't want to hurt her, Dez. I _can't_ hurt her. It would break my heart."

"It's your choice, Austin." I heard him sigh. "Whatever you do, I'll support your decision."

After we discussed Lillian's offer, I hung up. Dez said that he would tell her that I had respectfully declined. As I placed the phone back in its cradle, I knew what I had to do. I would wait until my time with Ally was up, then I would leave. I didn't want to admit out loud why I didn't want to take the first option that Dez had proposed. The thought of leaving her now made my soul cringe. I craved her worse than a drug. It was ridiculous how much I needed her in my life. But need her, I did, and I couldn't bear to part with her so soon.

As I fixed myself some cereal, sitting on the couch, I thought about the third option. Did I want to give up everything I had ever known in order to stay with her? That was a life-changing choice, one that would affect me for the rest of my existence. Frankly, it terrified me. Modeling and escorting were the only things I was good at, and to be torn away from them and put in something completely foreign made me shrink away from it. Unwillingly, I remembered how Ally had held me last night, murmuring that she loved me. I would give anything to stay with her, but our circumstances kept us away. I didn't want to pull her away from her easy life and drag her into the darkness of mine. It wouldn't be right.

I was so confused and my convoluted thoughts didn't help that problem. I had made many bad choices in the past and I had to live with the consequences. Now, I saw my biggest choice yet looming before me. It would not only affect me, but Ally too. But I didn't see any other logical choice than to wait until the time was up and leave.

When she came out of the bedroom, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue top. I smiled slightly, setting my bowl of cereal on the coffee table in front of the couch, holding my arms open for her to sit on my lap. She smiled and quickly crawled onto my lap, kissing me lightly on the cheeks. It seemed that nothing could elevate my mood. I couldn't stop thinking about how it was going to affect her when I left in two weeks.

**Ally's POV**

Something was wrong with Austin. I could see it in the way he was acting this morning. Something was wrong and he didn't want to tell me. As I sat in his lap, the TV sounds in the background, I couldn't help wanting him to open up to me and tell me what was on his mind.

"What are we doing today?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck as I sat in his lap, facing him. I tried to put as much enthusiasm into my voice as I could muster. His dark mood was affecting me.

He chuckled. "What would you like to do?" He leaned forward to rub my nose with his.

I giggled. "I don't know."

"What would you say to going on another group date with Trish, Dez, Cassidy, and Dallas?"

"Okay," I said brightly. "Where are we going?"

He paused, his eyes staring into mine. "I was thinking about…taking everyone to a bar. I know it doesn't sound like the best place, but I know a very classy one that's just a few blocks down the street."

"I'm up for anything, Austin," I assured him.

He grinned wickedly, his bad mood suddenly gone. I could see that he had made a tremendous effort to dispel his earlier depression. It still nagged at me though. Could it possibly be about that deal one of his employers made about his modeling?

"Anything?" he mused devilishly. "Are you sure about that, Ally?" His eyes were glittering with mischief. I slapped his chest lightly so that I didn't really hurt him. He laughed and kissed me soundly on the lips. "The bar it is then. Do you want to call Trish and Cassidy to tell them? I've already told Dez to tell Dallas."

"Sure." I reluctantly got off his lap to get the phone. Trish was excited about the group date that was going to happen today, Cass was ready for it too. After getting a little bit more information from Austin about where we were going and when to be there, I hung up the phone. The group date was set for five o' clock at a bar called The Crystal Glass.

Austin was quiet for most of the day and I was starting to get worried. He tried to act normal but I knew something was wrong.

"Austin, what's on your mind?" I asked when we were playing Rummy, one of the only card games I knew how to play. I liked how we could do simple things without being sexual but I also liked just spending time with him. I looked up at him. He had stopped playing, his hazel eyes staring into mine.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I'm not stupid, I know something is wrong. Won't you tell me?" I softened my tone, hoping that he would trust me with whatever was on his mind.

"I'm just worried about the deal that Lillian offered me," he said. "I was trying to figure out if she had some kind of ulterior motive."

I nodded. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be careful. It's better to be safe than sorry.

When it was four in the afternoon, Austin said it was time to get ready. I was almost thankful that we would be around other people. The tense atmosphere was getting to me. We took my car to the bar, Austin directing me where to turn.

"Ally, you're here!" Cassidy skipped to my side when we pulled up in front of the bar. She was bubbling over with excitement. "I'm so glad that we're all going to have another group date." She leaned in towards me. "I think Dallas really likes me.

"And Dez is _wonderful_," Trish squealed, grinning.

Dallas, Dez, and Austin came over then, having finished their conversation. Austin's arm wrapped warmly around my waist. I watched as Dallas gave Cass a quick peck on the lips. Dez brushed Trish's hair around to one side so that he could kiss her neck. Everyone was so happy together. I was afraid that this bubble of perfection would burst. I remembered Austin's dark mood this morning – I had a feeling that whatever he was upset about _would_ puncture my happiness.

"Are we ready to go inside?" Dallas said. "This place looks amazing. Good job, Austin."

The bar had three large picture windows in front that allowed any passerby to see easily inside. I could see that inside was a long bar with stools and about a dozen tables positioned throughout the room. People were already milling about inside. The door gave a ringing sound when we walked through.

We sat down at one of the booths while the men went to order our drinks. I wondered vaguely what they would get.

"Can't we order our own drinks?" I asked Trish and Cass.

Trish laughed. "Dez said that Austin wanted it to be a surprise."

"Austin," Dez laughed when they returned. "I think the bartender has a little crush on Ally." Dez winked at me.

I blushed and turned towards Austin. His eyes were hard and very stern. He glared at Dez before sitting down beside me.

"You would think that he could at least be professional," he growled. His arm curled protectively around my waist, pulling me tightly against him. I was surprised to find that I liked his possessiveness, his jealousy. I smiled down into my lap.

"I think Austin is a little jealous," Trish teased.

"I am _not_ jealous," he said stiffly. "He just needs to keep his fucking thoughts to himself."

**Austin's POV**

Dez, Dallas, and I were at the bar, telling the bartender exactly what drinks we wanted for us and the ladies.

The bartender looked like he was in his mid thirties and tall. He had a bit of a pot belly and dark hair, beginning to gray around the edges. His green eyes locked onto Ally, moving quickly to Trish and Cassidy before returning to my angel. My eyes narrowed as I watched him.

"That one's a beauty," the bartender said to me, motioning towards Ally. "What I wouldn't give to have her impaled on my cock."

When I spoke, my voice was pure venom. "I would appreciate it if you did not speak about Ally that way," I growled. "In fact, if I ever hear you say something like that again, I will personally take care of you myself."

The bartender backed away and began getting our drinks. I was still seething when we returned to the table carrying the drinks. I was disgusted by his words. Ally was over ten years his junior and he actually had the stupidity to say that to me.

And Trish's comment disturbed me. Was I jealous? No, I wasn't. I was just pissed off at the bartender for what he said. I wished I could get him fired, but that wasn't an option. I pulled Ally close to me, wanting to feel her delicate warmth as we sat in the booth.

"So, how long have you known Dez and Dallas," Trish asked me.

Thankful for the change of topic, I answered her, trying to calm myself. "Years. Ever since I began my modeling career."

As the others began talking, I noticed that the bartender was staring at Ally again. I glared at him, turning my back to Ally. I wanted that fucking irritating man to know exactly who she was going home with tonight.

Pulling her onto my lap so that she straddled my legs, I cupped her face with my hands, bringing her lips to mine. She was surprised at first, but then responded. I ran my tongue over her top lip, and she opened her mouth to me. Knotting my hands in her hair, I stroked her tongue heatedly with mine, tasting her. I pressed her back into the edge of the table, making sure that the bartender saw. You can't have her, I thought. She's mine, _all_ mine.

Someone cleared their throat pointedly. I reluctantly released Ally's lips. Dez was looking at me strangely. I remembered our conversation from earlier. He was probably just worried about me.

"Don't you two think you can wait?" Trish asked, waggling her eyebrows at Ally. I watched as that beautiful rose color spread over Ally's face and throat.

Conversations were started again. Dez and Dallas began arguing who was a better team strategically – the Pittsburgh Steelers or the Dallas Cowboys. Personally, I didn't care either way. I took this time to focus on Ally. I kissed her knuckles and held her hand to my face. I felt guilty for my moodiness this morning. Just because I had finally made a decision didn't mean that I needed to make her miserable. I might as well make the most of the time I had.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning," I said, holding her hand against my cheek. "I just had a lot of things going through my mind."

She looked up at me, now sitting beside me in the booth. "I know, Austin. I just wish you would tell me what's going on. You can trust me."

I smiled. "I know, Ally. I know."

Soon, I forgot what had even happened that morning. Dez had the kind of personality that made you forget all your troubles and simply laugh at his perfectly corny jokes. I hadn't truly laughed in so long and it felt good to let go of all the angst inside me.

"I'll be back shortly," I murmured in Ally's ear a while later. I had to use the restroom. She nodded and I slipped out of the booth, moving quickly towards the back of the bar where the bathrooms were.

**Ally's POV**

When Austin left to use the bathroom, the others got up so that they could play a quick game of pool with one of the pool tables. I didn't want to intrude on their game so I simply sat at the booth, sipping my drink. Austin had said it was a Sex on the Beach. I had been hesitant about it when he had first told me, but I liked it.

"Hello, little lady," a male voice said beside me.

Startled, I jumped, nearly spilling my drink all over myself. I turned towards the voice. A tall man was standing beside me. He had dark hair and pot belly. I tried to hide my nervousness as I looked up at him.

"Hello," I replied politely, turning slightly away from him, hoping that he would catch my hint.

But he sat down beside me in the booth. Suddenly, I wished that Trish or Dez was in the booth with me. The man sat down, putting his arm around me, spreading his legs slightly so that his knee rested against mine. I was starting to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I moved away from the man.

"My friends are coming back," I lied.

"Don't be scared of me," he said, turning to me, placing his hand on my thigh. I quickly pushed it off. "Perhaps you could give me some of what you gave pretty boy. A little tongue and lips." His eyes were dark, scaring me.

"You should leave."

"Aw, sugar, don't be like that." I saw that he had green eyes with thick eyelids. He wasn't an attractive man but he wasn't ugly either. Before I could do or say anything to bring Dez or anyone else over to the booth, the man cupped the place between my legs tightly with his right hand, leaning into me and pressing his lips hard against mine.

Shocked, I gasped just as the man forced his tongue into my mouth. I struggled to back away from him, to push him away. But he was stronger than me and I couldn't make him go away. His hand was hot on my core, making my skin crawl. I screamed into his mouth as his tongue violated mine. I felt the man's other hand squeeze my breast.

Suddenly, the man's insistent mouth and tongue were gone, as were his groping hands. I saw three things all at once. Austin yanked the man by the shirt collar, throwing him onto the ground. The man landed on his back as Austin glared daggers at him, his hands in tight fists at his sides. I nearly wept with relief at the sight of him. But he wasn't looking at me. Instead, he was glaring at the man with a look that would melt iron. He was furious.

"Get the fuck out now," Austin growled, nearly spitting venom. "_Now_."

The man stood up. He was as tall as Austin, but larger around the middle. He glowered at Austin before he smiled smugly.

"Are you jealous that I kissed this little cock tease?" the man said arrogantly. "Upset that she was practically begging for me to fuck her?"

Then Austin pulled back his arm and hit the man square in the nose. I shrieked, my hand going to my mouth as I watched the man stumble back slightly. Then Austin was in his face. "You touch her again, you son of a bitch, and I will do more than bloody your nose."

The man was livid, the crimson liquid trickling down his mouth and chin. "You filthy little shit," he said, enraged. With that, he grabbed Austin's beautiful hair with his dirty fingers and punched him in the gut. Austin gasped and bent forward as the man's fist landed in his stomach.

"Stop!" I screamed, climbing out of the booth to attack the man.

But he slapped me across the face, knocking me to the ground. I heard women's screams as I struggled to focus my eyes.

"Austin!" I heard Dez yell.

I opened my eyes to see fists flying and blood arcing almost elegantly through the air as skin collided with skin. Grunts and groans were the only sound for a moment.

Trish and Cassidy rushed to me, helping me up off the floor. "Ally! Are you alright?" Dez and Dallas were now included in the fight. I tried to shrug Trish and Cass off so that I could go yank that man's hair out or do _something_ to get him away from Austin.

The manager threatened to call the police if the fight didn't stop soon. Austin grabbed the man's hair, pulling his head back. "Get the fuck out NOW." Then he dropped him, letting go of the man's dark, graying hair.

The man fell to the floor, struggling to crawl out of the bar. He stumbled up, throwing the door open and rushed out into the night. I looked at Austin. His chest was heaving, fury still blazing in his eyes. His lip was busted, a little bloody, and I could see the scores of scratches and bruises on his skin. I stood up, Trish and Cassidy going to tend to Dez and Dallas.

"Austin," I said gently. I cupped his face, running my thumb slowly over his bottom lip, wiping away the blood. "Are you alright?" He stayed glaring out the door where the man had gone, still angry. I took his face in my hands and turned it towards me. He reluctantly let me.

"Yes, Ally, I'm fine." His voice was hard as steel, but softened when he looked into my eyes. "Just a little bloody, that's all. I've had worse."

I frowned. I didn't like to hear that. "Does anyone have a first aid kit?" I called out. The other bartender reached under the bar and pulled one out. I was slightly surprised but relieved. "Thank you." I made Austin sit down at the booth while I applied rubbing alcohol to his cuts and wiped away the blood. Dez and Dallas were fine for the most part, only a few bruises here and there. I had to apply a butterfly bandage to just above Austin's eyebrow where the skin was split. I cringed every time I had to put rubbing alcohol on the cuts. I knew it hurt but he didn't show any sign of discomfort.

"Ally, I'm fine," he sighed, a smile tugging at his lips. The scab that had been forming on his bottom lip cracked open and began bleeding.

"No smiling for you, mister," I said sternly, unable to keep from smiling myself. "You need to heal quickly."

When I reached over to get another cotton ball, he grabbed my hand gently in his. Surprised, I looked over to find that his eyes were unfathomably deep.

**Austin's POV**

Aside from Dez, no one had taken this much care with my injuries. She cringed even though I kept the slight pain hidden from my face, and she took great care with rubbing away the blood on my skin. Her chocolate eyes were filled with worry as she cleaned me up. When she reached over to get something else, I took her wrist gently in mine.

"No one has ever cared this much about me before," I murmured. "Except for Dez, you're the first person."

Her eyes softened, almost filling with pity. She cupped my face with her delicate hands and brought it to hers, only stopping when we were inches apart. "You just saved me from whatever the man intended to do. He was too strong for me to push away. Thank you, Austin," she whispered. "And I do care about you…very much." She looked down for a moment, her face blushing slightly.

Again, I had wanted to hear this so much. But when I did, it made my heart break. I had already made my decision and I didn't know if I could change my mind so quickly. I wanted to stay with her more than anything. But it would ruin her life. She didn't need someone like me beside her everyday; she needed someone with a respectable career and didn't make their money from selling their body. She didn't need me.

I closed the small space between us, pressing my lips tenderly to hers. Her soft lips opened under mine as I pulled her onto my lap. Damn it, I _did_ care for her – I loved her.

"I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again, Ally," I said when I pulled away for a moment. "Never again."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	13. Chapter 13: At Austin's Mercy

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I hated that I hadn't been there to stop that bartender earlier, before he went to Ally. I had thought she would be safe with the others with her. But they had gone to play pool. I didn't blame _them_. The one that was really responsible was both the bartender and me. I should have been there and he should have fucking stayed away.

I drove Ally home in her car. She was only tipsy but I didn't want her to drive. She fell asleep in the car after only the first block. Glancing over at her, I smiled. She was curled into a ball on the seat, her arms around her knees and her legs against her chest. She would have a slight headache in the morning, but nothing too terrible.

I parked beside the apartment building and got out of the car. Going over to Ally's side, I carefully lifted her out of the car, bridal style, and gingerly went into the apartment building. She rested her head against my chest, a slight smile on her face. It was difficult unlocking the door to the apartment, but I managed, kicking it shut behind me. When I laid her down on the bed, she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Stay with me, Austin," she whispered, her eyes fluttering open for a moment. "Please."

A lance of fear and pain went through my heart. Did she know about my decision to leave her after the twenty days were done? But she only closed her eyes and rolled over onto her side, pulling her legs up close to her chest. Her breathing deepened, and she fell asleep.

I undressed, leaving my boxers on, and crawled into bed with her. Although I tried to go to sleep, I couldn't shake the feeling that she knew. Although, how she would know was beyond me. Maybe she was only asking me to stay with her while she slept. As if I could go anywhere else.

**Ally's POV**

That morning, I had a slight headache. My mouth felt as if something furry had slept in it, coating my tongue, and my eyes were heavy. I groaned and rolled over, hitting something very solid.

It huffed in surprise. I opened my eyes to see that I had rolled right into Austin, my arm hitting him in the face. I giggled, unable to stop myself. It hurt my head, but I couldn't stop. I had a feeling it was the after effects of the alcohol from last night.

"What are you laughing at?" he growled playfully, moving so that he hovered over me. I still couldn't stop giggling. A grin was spread over his beautiful lips.

"You," I managed through the bubbling laughter that sprang from my throat.

"Then maybe I should really give you something to laugh at." He began tickling my sides and I started laughing so hard that tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Stop!" I shrieked, my stomach starting to hurt from prolonged laughing. "Austin, st-st-stop."

He stopped, rolling us over so that I was on top of him. "I'm glad you're feeling so good this morning," he said, grinning. I glanced down to see that I was naked except for my panties. A blush spread over my face. I was straddling his waist, my hands resting against his toned chest. His hands rubbed my waist, playing with the waistband of my panties. "So what would you like to do today?" he asked. When his hands brushed over my covered core, I bit my lip, fighting to keep my eyes from closing. "Maybe you would like to do this…" he trailed off, cupping my naked breasts in his hands. I couldn't stop the small moan from slipping past my lips.

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't brushed my hair or teeth that morning. I was probably a mess. I bit my lip hard. "Um, Austin," I said reluctantly. "Can I have a moment, please?"

He smiled. "Of course."

I raced out of the room, wanting to return to him as quickly as possible. I brushed my teeth quickly but thoroughly and pulled my brush through my hair, getting most of the tangles out. My cheeks were bright with color and my eyes were wild. I looked almost crazy but at least my headache was gone. I went pee quickly before rushing out of the bathroom. When I returned to the bedroom, Austin was gone. I froze, glancing around the bedroom. But he wasn't there.

Slowly, I went into the living room. He wasn't there either. I found him in the kitchen, bent over so that he could get something out of the refrigerator. He was still in his boxers and I paused, simply watching him. He was glorious, the epitome of the perfect masculine body. Muscled, but not excessively so. Austin's hair was tousled more than usual and I saw him run his hands through it when he straightened up, setting the carton of orange juice on the counter. For a moment, he simply stared at it. Something was on his mind.

I decided to say good morning properly. Little butterflies began bouncing around inside my abdomen as I quietly walked into the kitchen. He didn't notice me, continuing to stare at the carton of orange juice with a dark expression. When I got to him, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him from behind.

He jerked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder at me. "Good morning, Austin," I murmured, pressing my lips to his bare shoulder. He covered my hands that lay on his stomach with his own.

"Good morning, Ally. I was just getting myself something to drink." He turned around in my arms, letting his eyes roam over me. I blushed again, unable to keep a smile from my lips. "But now I think I'm hungry." His eyes glittering devilishly as his hands ran down my body, stopping at my rear. Then he picked me up by the hips and set me on the kitchen counter.

"What are you doing?" I hissed. "This counter is going to have to be scrubbed now."

He smirked and pushed my thighs apart. "I don't give a damn about this counter, Ally," he said lowly, allowing his fingers to slowly creep up my thighs towards my center. "I'm very hungry and I need to eat something."

I bit my lip and struggled not to moan. His hands were at my panties now, playing with the hem. He dipped two fingers inside, brushing them over the small patch of hair between my legs.

"You wouldn't want me to starve, would you?" he asked, curling his fingers at the hem of panties and pulling them down my legs so that I was totally naked on my countertop. My panties dropped to the ground and he kicked them to the side so that he could stand before me unhindered. He pulled me to the edge of the counter so that he stood between my legs, pushing them farther apart.

His mouth descended onto mine, his tongue sweeping into my mouth. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose, knotting my fingers in his hair. He sucked on my tongue, biting and nipping it as his hands cupped and squeezed my breasts. I ran my hands down to his boxers, trying to tug them down his hips. I needed him so much right now.

Austin pulled away, smirking. "You naughty, naughty girl. Did I tell you to do that?" His voice was firm and stern, as if he was a father scolding his child. "Now I'm going to have to punish you."

"Punish me?" I whimpered in frustration when he walked away. I moved so that I could follow him but he stopped me.

"If you move one inch, Ally, then you're going to get it twice as bad," he said firmly.

I stayed put. What in the world was he doing?

I watched as he walked into the living room, then into the bedroom. I waited for a few moments after he disappeared around the corner. A slight breeze blew across my exposed privates and I shivered. I wondered where the draft was coming from. Chill bumps raced down my arms and stomach. When he returned, he was holding two long, thick lengths of fabric. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I can't have you trying to disobey me again," he explained, standing next to me.

"Disobey you? You never told me not – "

He cut me off, putting a hand over my mouth. His eyes were very serious. Finally, I understood. I realized that we were in a sort of role-play. But I wasn't sure how I was supposed to act. Austin then began tying the fabric around my right wrist, knotting it on one side. Then he pulled my right arm straight out and knotted the other end of the fabric around a metal cabinet handle. My eyes widened.

"You're going to tie me up?" My voice came out in a whisper.

"The next time you disobey me, you will get worse," he said, his voice hard. But when he met my eyes, his hazel orbs were gentle, letting me know that he wouldn't hurt me. "Give me your left hand."

I did ask he ordered and he tied my left wrist to the other cabinet door. I wondered if I would open the cabinet doors if I pulled my hands forward. I experimented, pulling on the doors. But they opened opposite ways so that it was impossible move even if I had wanted to.

"Don't try it," he warned. "You won't get out. You're mine to punish, Ally, and I plan to be very, very thorough with you." He absentmindedly ran his fingers down my right arm, from my wrist to my shoulder, then down to my breast, flicking the nipple with his fingernail.

I cried out, arching. He smirked in satisfaction. "Austin, please," I breathed. I was already wet for him and I realized that I hadn't had him inside me for two days.

"I don't want to hear you make another sound," he commanded. "If I hear so much as a peep from you, I will stop and leave you here, naked and tied to the kitchen cabinets for anyone to find you. Understood?"

I nodded, my eyes wide.

**Austin's POV**

Fuck, she was perfect. I stepped back, examining my work. Her arms were spread in a wide T, the wrists tied to the metal cabinet door handles. Her chest was heaving and her hair tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Ally's ass was sitting on the edge of the counter, her legs spread wide so I could see the feast that was laid out before me. I knew that I was going to have a very apparent erection in my boxers if I kept looking at her, but I didn't care. I wanted this image to be imprinted in my mind forever.

I stepped so that I was standing between her spread legs. I cupped her breast, plumping it in my hand so that the nipple was pointing upwards, erect and tight. She gasped softly. I smirked at her, then leaned down to capture the nipple in my teeth, sucking it into my mouth. I could tell she was concentrating hard on not making a sound. But I wasn't going to make it easy on her.

I sucked and bit her nipple until it was bright red. Then I licked the crease under her breasts, running my tongue from one glorious mound to the next. Her bosom rose and fell quickly with her heavy breathing. I brought one hand slowly up her thigh to her already-soaking pussy.

"You're already so wet, Ally," I chided, pulling away from her breasts. "You bad girl. I think I need to teach you some patience." I dipped one finger momentarily inside her before pulling it quickly out. She gasped, arching so that her wrists pulled at the cabinets in vain. "It's no use. You're not getting away from me now. I can do anything I want to you and you will just have to take it." My voice was low as I spoke.

I rubbed her slit slowly, my movements smooth from the juices leaking from her cunt. She was literally dripping onto the counter she was so wet. I placed my finger into my mouth, enjoying the way her sweet cunt tasted. She breathed out in almost a whimper.

"What did I tell you, Ally?" I said disapprovingly. "One sound from you and I'll stop and watch TV instead, leaving you here."

She bit her lip, her eyes glazed over with pleasure. She nodded, her chocolate eyes wide as she stared at me. I almost missed the sound of her moans. But it was only a matter of time before she slipped up. I was going to tease her, to bring her to the edge over and over and not let her cum until I allowed her. I had no idea where this domineering side of me had come from, but it wouldn't be silenced.

Then I pushed her thighs apart, moving my hands to her ass, and placed my mouth directly over her drenched pussy. She gasped quietly but was silent as I ran my tongue over her folds. Damn it, I wanted to hear her scream. I wanted to hear her curse as the pleasure slammed into her. Determined to make her scream, or at least moan, I held her ass in my hands, angling her and sucking deeply on her cunt. Her body stiffened and I felt her walls clench tightly when I plunged my tongue deeply inside her. She was still silent. Fuck.

I growled and began tongue-fucking her pussy in a way that was nothing short of vicious. I bit on her folds, sucking each one into my mouth as I squeezed her ass. I scraped my teeth over her clit and thrust my tongue in and out of her.

She gasped and arched, her body stiffening as she cried out. "Oh FUCK, Austin!" she screamed, her body jerking gently. I could tell by the way she was acting that she hadn't quite orgasmed yet. But she was close, very close. Her eyes were clenched shut and I knew that she teetered on the edge of that chasm that led to pure ecstasy.

Yes. _That_ was what I wanted to hear. As much as I wanted to continue, I kept my promise and moved away from her.

"You disobeyed me again, Ally," I said. She slowly opened her eyes and they widened at the realization of what she had done. "I told you to be silent, and you can't even do that." I walked into the living room and sat down in the only chair that faced into the kitchen. She was gasping, her breathing labored, and her eyes watched me. I could see from here that her clit was swollen and dark pink, aching for me.

"Oh God, please Austin," she gasped. "I promise I'll be quiet…just…please."

"Look at you," I said, my eyes never once leaving her enticing naked form. "Naked and dripping on that counter. You're such a slut, Ally, begging me to fuck you." I paused to see how these words would affect her. Some women like derogatory words, it heightened their pleasure. I could tell by Ally's reaction that she thought so too. She closed her eyes, biting her lip. Encouraged by this response, I continued, still sitting in the chair. "I wonder what Trish or Cassidy would think about you being tied up like that. Or perhaps Kira. It's only been a week and you're already a slut."

I walked back into kitchen, leaning against the refrigerator that was a few feet opposite of her. She looked up at me. I crossed my arms as I stared up at her. "Tell me how badly you want me, Ally," I said. "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want to feel you inside me," she whimpered.

"Details please."

She breathed in deeply and writhed on the counter. I was rock hard. I held my hands in front of my dick so that she didn't know her affect on me. Seeing her tied up on that counter made my balls clench from lust and my cock twitch.

When Ally finally spoke, her wide, dark eyes looked into mine. "I want you to fuck me hard. I want to suck your cock. I want to feel you slamming into me." She paused, taking a deep breath. "Oh fuck, Austin, _please_."

I couldn't endure her begging. It was so erotic and I was sure that my boxers were going to rip because of my pulsing dick.

Moving so that I was standing before her, I quickly stepped out of my boxers and took the condom that I had laid on the counter. I ripped open the package and quickly pulled the condom onto my throbbing erection. I pulled her hips closer to the edge and thrust into her, plunging my dick into her tight core. She screamed in pleasure, her wrists yanking at her bonds.

"Oh fuck, YES!" she screamed, arching.

My eyes clenched shut. I pulled out completely and slammed back into her. Her legs wrapped around my back as I plunged into her. My teeth ground tightly together as I experienced each wave of pleasure. God, her pussy was so fucking tight and hot. Sweat appeared on our bodies, my hands gripping her hips tightly. I was afraid that I would leave bruises on her flawless skin but I couldn't find the control to hold back. Our coupling was almost brutal. Each time I plunged into her, she screamed, throwing her head back so that it accidentally hit the cabinet behind her. But she never seemed to feel the pain, instead it urged her on.

"Shit," I hissed when she leaned up, taking my bottom lip in her teeth. Her eyes were crazed with lust as she sucked on my bottom lip. I attacked her mouth, continuing to slam into her. Reaching down to rub her bundle of nerves, I fought her tongue with my own.

She climaxed hard, clenching around my dick and screaming out into the kitchen. The sound reverberated off the seemingly innocent surroundings. I knew that I would never be able to enter this kitchen again without thinking of her spread out on the counter and begging me to fuck her.

I continued to thrust into her, not stopping to give her time to recover from her orgasm.

**Ally's POV**

Oh my God, I was going to explode from the waves of pleasure drowning me. I was gasping, trying to breathe even though every nerve in my body was singing with ecstasy. My legs tightened around his body, stiffening from my orgasm. And he didn't stop. His cock slammed into me again and again, and I felt myself surging towards that precipice yet again.

With a fierce growl, he thrust into me one last time before he released. He sucked deeply on my neck and I cried out as my second orgasm hit me. Throwing my head back, I arched into him as I went soaring through the clouds.

It was a long time later that I discovered that I had things such as a body and limbs. My wrists were still tied to the cabinet handles and my legs seemed to be permanently locked around Austin's naked waist.

"Relax, Ally," he said softly, reaching behind him to undo my vice-like hold. He easily pulled my legs from around him. Then he started untying my wrists, freeing me from my confinement. My body was pure water. I found it hard to stand up on the kitchen floor. The condom was dropped into the trashcan. Austin's arm was warm and secure around my waist as we walked out of the kitchen.

I glanced back to see the carton of orange juice still lying on the counter.

Forgotten.

* * *

**As I promised to SHOR24-7 I updated three times today. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Rage Of The Lily

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The next morning, before Ally even woke up, I got a call from Dez. I had my cell phone on vibrate so that it wouldn't wake her with noise. "Hello?" I said, lowering my voice, glancing down at Ally as she lay in the bed beside me. Her face remained serene.

"I'm sorry for calling so early in the morning," Dez apologized. "I just wanted to tell you that I finally got in touch with Lillian and told her of your decision. She wants to speak with you in private immediately. When I told her that I was your manager and that she could tell me, she started screaming at me. So we're going to Lillian's today at nine in the morning."

I closed my eyes. Damn. I knew that Lillian wasn't going to take the news well. I had just hoped that she would forget about the whole thing and find someone else to toy with. I was tired of her mind games and twisted remarks. "I'll go alone, Dez," I said finally. I had a feeling that my trouble would just increase if Dez went with me. Lillian despised him almost as much as she had despised her former husband.

"I won't allow you to talk with her alone, Austin," he said seriously. "Not when she's in this kind of mood. She's a murderess. That's not something to take lightly."

"I know. I'll be careful, I promise," I vowed. "But if you're there, she will just find some excuse to put off the meeting until she can talk to me alone. There's no point in putting off the inevitable."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I doubt that she wants to murder me." I lowered my voice when Ally shifted in her sleep, her eyebrows furrowing as she curled into a ball. "I have to go, Dez." I hung up before he could say anything else. I felt bad for hanging up on him but I didn't want to give him the chance to argue any more.

Thinking about the meeting that I had with Lillian, I was slightly worried about what she wanted to say. Remembering our earlier encounter, dread hardened in my stomach like cold iron. I didn't know how to explain to Dez that I felt like I needed to do this alone, to prove that I actually had the courage to stand up for myself. Every other time that something like this had come up, Dez dealt with it. At least once I needed to feel like I wasn't a complete coward.

Setting my phone back on the night table, I turned to Ally, wrapping my arms around her and bringing her to my body. I hoped that the injuries that I had sustained from the bar fight would deter Lillian. Maybe she would be angry; maybe she would be shocked. But I knew that it would produce some kind of emotion from her.

When Ally left for school, I gave her a long kiss goodbye. This time it was Kira that was waiting for her outside the door. I smiled at Kira and she blushed slightly, grinning back, as Ally shut the door between us.

I didn't have long to get ready. I hoped to be at Lillian's by eight instead of nine. I knew that Dez wouldn't let me go there alone and that was the whole reason that I needed to get there early. Taking a cab to Lillian's I quickly walked through her door, surprised that it was unlocked. Only once had I been shown where her bedroom was. I hoped she was there now, that would save me the frustration of trying to find her. I wondered absently if I was going to get put in jail for trespassing.

When I was walking down a hallway, lost, I suddenly found the door to her bedroom. The door was painted black but with gold leaf in swirling designs. Taking a deep breath, I knocked lightly on her door.

"Come in," was the answering reply.

Slowly, I opened the door. I hoped that I wasn't making a mistake by coming here alone.

The first thing I noticed in her room was the very large window on the far wall. It covered the whole wall and the early morning sun was trickling through, the dark curtains pulled wide open. There was a queen size bed in the corner and a large vanity table beside it. Lillian sat on the stool before it, applying her eyeliner. I watched as her eyes glanced up at me through the mirror. She froze, her hand still holding the small pencil up to her clever blue eyes.

"Austin? What are you doing here?" She didn't turn to look at me, instead choosing to stare at me through the mirror. It made me suddenly anxious to be unable to see her reaction face to face instead of through reflective glass. Her blonde hair streamed down her back in soft, wet curls and she only wore a towel around her body.

"You wanted to speak to me," I said, standing up straighter.

"Yes I did, I just didn't expect you so soon. Please have a seat." She gestured to the bed.

I reluctantly went to sit on the very edge of the dark blue bedspread. The silence that followed nearly crushed me with anxiety. I knew that she wasn't going to be happy and I could only wonder what she would say next. She finished applying her eye makeup before she turned to me, finally meeting my eyes. I watched as she crossed her legs and scrutinized my appearance.

"What happened to your face?" she asked disapprovingly.

"Fight."

Her eyes narrowed. Then she stood up and went to the window, pulling the curtains closed, enveloping us in darkness. I heard her walk a few steps more, her bare feet padding softly over the hard wood floor. Then a small lamp turned on. "I will not condone viciousness, Austin. If you are to be my employee then you had better learn some restraint."

I knew this was coming but I still dreaded bringing it up. "Lillian, I'm not agreeing to this. I won't be your employee. I am terribly sorry but I can't do it."

She laughed mirthlessly, causing shivers to go down my spine. It wasn't natural. Her voice was venom and disgust, blending seamlessly into a concoction that made the hair on my arms stand up. "Do you think that I actually care about what happens to you now?" Lillian turned her spiteful cornflower eyes to me. "Now that your face is ruined, you are no longer valuable to me. I don't give a shit about you anymore, Austin," she scorned.

I tried to harden myself against her words, but I knew the truth of them. A model was only as good as his face and body. I could only hope there wouldn't be scars.

She walked towards me, still with the towel wrapped around her body. "No one ever gives a shit about whores, Austin. All you are is a fuck, nothing more. Have you ever wondered why women use you and leave you? Because you're a slut." She stood before me now.

Any other man might have stood up and at least walked out. But I knew that would only make it worse. Like a child, I stared at the floor while she spoke. I knew that she would get to her point eventually. There was a reason that she had wanted to speak to me and I was hoping she would get to it quickly.

Placing her hands on my face so that she cupped my cheeks, Lillian slowly drew her hands up. There was no kindness or tenderness in her features, only anger. My face had shocked her. Even though I only had a few butterfly bandages and cuts, it was enough to ruin her plans for me. She obviously hadn't anticipated this. And anything that Lillian didn't plan angered her.

With a harsh crack, her hand collided with my right cheek. A small gasp escaped my lungs as my head snapped to the left from the force of the slap

"That Ally Dawson put those ideas into your head, didn't she?" Lillian snapped. "There's no telling what lies she's told you." She sighed angrily in one huff and walked away, standing with her back to me. I could feel the heat rush to my face and I had no doubt my cheek was red.

"Lillian," I began, attempting to say something to calm her down.

"You have no other use to me." Her voice was the Artic winds chaffing my skin. With her icy voice, she continued. "Leave, Austin. You can tell Dez that I will no longer need your services ever again. Consider our arrangement terminated." Then she turned back to me. Her eyes were dark with fury – the heart of a storm from which there was no salvation. "If I ever see you again, I will make sure that you will never model again. You will starve on the streets and Dez won't even be able to save you. Austin Moon, the model and prostitute, will just be another statistic, a body found in a dark alley, emaciated. Leave now, damn it," she growled.

I stood up and walked to the door, glancing back at her.

There was no anger inside me, not even indignation. Lillian glared at me as I pulled the door shut, separating us hopefully forever. I wished that I was furious at her, but I almost felt numb. The pathetic part was that I knew she was right. My whole life meant nothing. I had no purpose at all. I was a male escort and model; there was nothing deeper than that. At least other people make a difference in some way – teaching their children morality and being a good friend to others. I had done nothing.

As I walked out of Lillian's gargantuan home, I decided to walk home. I knew that Dez would probably be on his way here, worrying that I had done something irrational, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

My thoughts turned to Ally. She was bright, she was honest, and I was only cursing her existence. I _was _useless. My resolve to leave only hardened. I would leave Ally when our time was up and try to continue on with my life. Thinking ahead to those days without her made my soul scream in fear.

I would think about that when it mattered, but not now. Now I needed to concentrate on being exactly what Ally wanted me to be. I could wallow in my agony later.

I waved over a cab and climbed in. I hoped the ride home would give me time to think. I told the driver where I was going and then held my head in my hands. Fuck. My life was screwed up and I had no idea how to fix it.

Glancing up, I saw a jewelry store.

"Stop!" I yelled to the driver, hitting the back of his seat. He cursed but slammed on the brakes. "Let me off here." I got out and threw him the money. I wanted to buy her something beautiful. I slowly walked into the store, running my eyes over the various kinds and colors of precious gems.

"Can I help you, sir?" the attendant asked, smiling pleasantly.

"No thank you. I'm simply looking."

She nodded and went back to reading her novel. I noticed that every few seconds, her eyes would glance up to mine to make sure I wasn't shoplifting. I meandered my way through the small store. But nothing was good enough. Glancing down into the glass case that protected the necklaces, I spotted perfection.

It was a small dark blue stone the color of the sky just before night truly set in. It hung on a small silver chain, the blue stone surrounded by a tiny ring of diamonds. It was delicate and beautiful. Suddenly, I knew that I wanted to give it to her. She deserved better than a simple necklace but there was nothing in the store that could adequately describe how incredibly beautiful I found her, body and soul. As I handed the woman the money for the necklace, I knew that I wasn't supposed to be doing this. Nothing good could come of me buying her jewelry.

But the thought of her smile made my worry disappear. No misfortune could contend with the brilliance of her radiant smile. I only hoped that someday I could see that smile again when all of this was over. As I walked back to our apartment building, I let my mind fantasize about how life with Ally could be – waking up with her every morning and seeing the woman that held my twisted, marred heart in her hands, kissing her every night after dinner, hearing her tell me that she loved me.

I clenched my eyes shut, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, forcing the other people to squeeze past me. That last thought was going to get me in trouble. Yes, I loved her, and I knew she loved me. But this life that I had dreamed up would never happen and thinking about it would only hurt worse.

I cursed under my breath and was grateful when I walking into the apartment building. I went quickly up the flight of stairs and unlocked the door to Ally's apartment, going inside. Glancing down at the silver box in my hand, I decided that I couldn't give it to her. It would only deepen our relationship when we needed to stay as shallow as possible. Otherwise, it would only be more agonizing when it was finally time to leave.

I went into the bedroom and pushed the box under the bed. I hoped that she didn't decide to look under here anytime soon but it was the only place I knew to hide it.

Then I went into the living room to prepare myself for Ally's arrival.

**Ally's POV**

I was floating through bliss that day. A smile was permanently spread over my lips. My thoughts were constantly about Austin. Trish and Cassidy were a mix of encouragement and worry. It was the first time that Kira had been with us since my birthday and I found that I had missed her company.

"What are you so happy about?" Kira asked, smiling at me.

I laughed lightly, starting to blush. "I'm just thinking about Austin," I said finally.

She grinned. "I guess it was a good birthday present then," she giggled.

My mood darkened slightly. "Don't talk about him as if he was just a gift. He's a caring man, Kira, and he deserves to be treated as such."

"I didn't mean to upset you, Ally. I'm sorry, I didn't think before I opened my big mouth." Her apology was sincere and I gave her a hug, not wanting her to think that I was holding a grudge.

"It's okay." I smiled slightly. "I just don't like to hear anyone talk that way about him."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Austin doing anyway?" Cassidy asked.

I glanced up, surprised that their conversation had ended. "Good, I suppose."

"You never want to give us details do you?" Trish said, mockingly exasperated. Then she was serious again. "Do you still love him?"

I bit my lip. I knew that she disapproved and I couldn't blame her. "Well…yes, I do."

Trish put one arm around my waist as we sat in the library, trying to finish our research papers instead of eating lunch for the full hour. "You know I'm only worried about you, right?" she murmured. "I don't want you to get hurt, Ally. You know that he's going to leave after this is all over."

I stared down at my lap, tears suddenly filling my eyes. That truth was something I had been trying to ignore for the past few days. I knew he was going to leave but I had been hoping that I could convince him to stay. I bit my lip hard and forced myself not to cry. I could feel the hard lump already forming in my throat but I willed it away, trying to think of something else. Crying would get me nowhere. It wouldn't make Austin stay and it sure as hell wouldn't make me feel any better.

"Are you alright?" Cassidy asked me softly. She sat across the small square table from Trish and I. Her eyes were worried and gentle as they stared into mine.

I nodded my eyes and blinked my eyes quickly. "I'm sorry, guys. I'm just being stupid."

"You're not being stupid," she disagreed. "You're upset and with good reason."

When it was time for us to go, I was thankful for the distraction of class. I needed a few moments to get myself together. I felt as if I was coming apart at the seams, my emotions spilling out for all to see. As the minutes ticked by, bringing me closer to the time when I would finally be with Austin again, I became nervous. Would he guess what I had been thinking about all day? Would he know that I wanted him to stay? Would he even want to stay?

Finally, it was time to go home. Kira offered to hang out sometime but I told her that Austin was waiting at my apartment. I drove home in a fog of my own thoughts, struggling to figure out a way to sort all this out. I was surprised to find my hand on the doorknob to my apartment. I slowly pushed it open, not knowing what to say to him when I finally saw the man that had consumed my thoughts all day.

He was in the kitchen and I could see him from the living room. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt, his back to me. When he turned around, I saw that he was drinking orange juice from the carton. I wondered absently if orange juice was his favorite thing to drink. He sat down the carton and looked at me, his eyes dark and brooding.

"Hey, Austin," I said softly, shutting the door behind me, struggling to smile brightly.

"Hello, Ally. Did you have a nice day?"

For some reason, the tears returned to my eyes, this time spilling over. I sat heavily down in the couch that was just to my right. I sank gratefully into the soft fabric, salty tears trickling down my eyes. I bit my lip hard to keep back the choking sounds that I knew would soon follow.

"Ally, what's wrong?" he asked, quickly moving towards me. Austin sat down beside me, pulling me into his lap. This time the sob ripped from my throat, unbidden and pathetic. His gentle hands brushed back my hair from my face. I felt his soft lips press against my forehead in an attempt at reassurance. "What happened, Ally? Won't you tell me?"

I quickly wiped my tears from my eyes and sat up, moving off his lap. "I'm fine," I croaked. "I'm just really emotional today," I muttered. I wiped my eyes again, hoping to get all the tear streaks off my face before he could say anything about them. "I'm fine," I repeated, no longer sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Something's bothering you. You can tell me, Ally," he insisted gently, taking my wrist in his hand and pulling me back into his lap. He kissed every inch of my face, excluding my lips. It felt good to be touched like this, kindly and lovingly, but I knew that it wasn't real. I wasn't even sure if Austin cared for me like I did him. He was probably just trying to sooth me.

"I'm fine," I lied. I wasn't going to tell him about my pathetic struggle. I loved him and he didn't love me. There was no way he was going to stay at the end of the twenty days even if I told him how I felt. The only thing I could do was try to be as happy and carefree as I had been only days ago. I was going to make the best of this – it was the only thing I could do.

He stared at me for a moment longer, knowing I was lying. But he didn't press me, for which I was thankful. I didn't know if I could endure it if I had to tell him everything. I would dissolve into tears and I wouldn't stop.

"Would you like something to eat?" he offered, running his fingers down my arm.

"Yes, thank you," I murmured. I cleared my throat, a watery smile spreading over my lips.

Worry entered his eyes but he didn't say anything. I could sense that he was hoping I would tell him when I was ready. But that wouldn't be any time soon. He helped me stand up and then pulled me into the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asked. "Tonight, I will make anything for you. Except for pea soup," he added, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

I laughed a little, trying to ignore the dark emotions that still threatened to consume me. Slowly, as I helped Austin cook, I was able to forget my tears and simply focus on being with him. We turned the radio on and he twirled me around the kitchen in his arms as if we were dancing. Finally, the cooking was done and we ate on the living room floor, laughing and feeding each other.

And for that short amount of time, I felt as if everything was going to be okay – as if I could truly be with Austin eternally.

As if happiness really lasted forever.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Centerfold

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

After I left for school, I only managed to get through classes without harming myself. I didn't feel as depressed as yesterday, but I wasn't completely happy either. Austin had been sweet that morning – kissing me awake – and I thought about how easy it would be to believe that he cared for me. I hoped he was going to be my alarm clock from now on.

I smiled as I walked to my car after classes were over. I needed some time to think about things. I decided to drive around Miami a little; maybe I could find a bookstore or something. The longer I drove, the more I realized that I was in the section of the city that was rough as broken glass. Starting to feel nervous, I turned around, hoping I wasn't lost in the city I had lived in since I started college.

Glancing out the car windows I saw a sign that said 'books and movies'. Thankful that I at least saw something familiar, I pulled into the mostly empty parking lot. I had never been in this bookstore but I was anxious to greet the familiar smells of pages and the bound leather of classics. When I opened the door, I was surprised to find that there wasn't shelf after shelf of books. But I reminded myself that this was a video store too.

"May I help you?" the man behind the counter asked me, licking his lips pointedly. I tried to hide my disgust – he looked as if he was thirty years my senior.

"No, I'm just looking," I said quickly, going to the shelf of books in the back corner.

The shelves were only chest high so I couldn't hide myself from the clerk like I so desperately wanted to do. I focused on looking at the books' spines. As I continued reading them, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_A Plethora of Positions_

_Oral Pleasure_

A blush exploded over my cheeks as the realization slowly dawned on me. I had been stupid enough to not read the front sign completely. Although I was mortified at being in an adult book and video store, I couldn't help but be fascinated. Slowly, I took a book off the shelf and opened it to somewhere in the middle.

Dear Lord, it had pictures.

Looking at the photograph on the right page, I turned the book to the side. It was a color picture of a woman laying on her stomach on top of a man. Her mouth closed over his penis while he tongue fucked her cunt. I felt my cheeks darken in embarrassment as I looked at the picture but couldn't help looking at it longer. I heard the clerk clear his throat and I was jerked out of my fascination. I closed my mouth, aware that it had been hanging open unattractively, and sat the book back on the shelf, looking up.

I noticed that the clerk was eyeing me as if I was something he might want to eat. I nearly gasped at the realization that that might actually be what he wanted – to eat me out. A shudder of disgust rippled through me, and I quickly began walking to the front door. The shelf of books was on my left and the magazine rack on my right.

I froze when I recognized two words on one of the magazines.

Austin Moon.

Backing up a little, I searched for those two recognizable words.

Then I saw it. The magazine was in front with 'The Lily' in bold black letters across the top. There was a picture of a man with blonde hair and bronze-colored skin on the front cover. He was dressed in a black thong with leather criss-crossing strips across his chest. On the right edge of the cover said 'Austin Moon: An Emerging Talent. Centerfold."

I knew Austin was a male model but I really didn't have any idea what kind of modeling he did. Reaching out to hold the magazine in my hand, I flipped to the center page and froze.

There was Austin and two other girls. The background was black so that the colors stood out. Austin lay on his back while one girl straddled his waist. She had on a pair of very sheer panties and bra, not concealing anything. The other girl was on her hands and knees, hovering over Austin's face, her lips pressed hard to his.

Jealously ignited within me as I looked at the picture. On the page just before there was an article about Austin, detailing his strengths and weaknesses as a model. But I didn't care about that, all I could think about was that these girls had kissed Austin, had touched him. Stalking towards the clerk with the magazine in my hand, I paid for it and left.

It wasn't that I felt as if I had been cheated on – that wasn't it at all – it was that I wanted to prove to myself and to those girls that I could be just as sexy and just as desirable as them. I almost felt as if, after seeing those dark-haired beauties, Austin wouldn't want me anymore. So I had to prove that I could do what they did.

Driving home, I did more than the legal limit. Finally, I was at my apartment door. Turning the knob, I pushed it open to find Austin doing push ups on the floor. I stood still, my determination still boiling inside me, but completely aroused by the way his muscles flexed and the light sheen of sweat covered his skin.

He was shirtless, allowing me to see the toned expanse of his back. He glanced up at me, his hazel eyes focused. I dropped the magazine and went to him.

"What's wrong, Ally?" he asked, moving so that he sat down on the floor, his back leaning against the couch.

Without answering, I straddled his lap and kissed him hard, my hands knotting in his hair. I had worn shorts that day and spaghetti-strap top, and now I was thankful for the choice. My skin burned for him, screamed at me to rip all our clothing off so that I could feel our naked bodies pressed together.

Grinding my core into his shorts, I moaned, a ripple of pleasure erupting inside me. His large hands were hot on my waist as he pulled, my top over my head. I scratched my nails down his chest and a low growl met my ears, the sound going straight to my moist core.

I tugged at the hem of his shorts unsuccessfully. I was sitting on his lap, hindering any attempts that I had to undress him, but I didn't want to move. Instead, I decided to slip my hand inside his shorts and underwear, stroking his hardening shaft.

"Fuck, Ally," he growled, unhooking my bra and throwing the fabric to the ground. "What brought this on?" His voice was rough with desire, his lips descending on my breasts.

I gasped and arched. His hand worked my other breast, kneading and squeezing, while he sucked hard on my nipple, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin.

My breathing was heavy and labored, my nails digging into his chest. "Austin, oh God." I gasped as his wet tongue touched my electricity-charged skin.

Suddenly he pulled away. The cool air hit my heated and wet breast, making me shiver. My eyes fluttered open and I saw that Austin was staring at the magazine that lay on the floor. It was flipped open to the center page, showing the double page spread of Austin and the two girls.

**Austin's POV**

I didn't understand why she was so enthusiastic. I was ready for her though. As soon as she had straddled my lap and crushed her mouth to mine, I was rock-hard. I could have laid her on the floor and fucked her senseless, but I gritted my teeth and maintained control. There had to be a reason she was acting this way.

Then I saw the magazine.

I pulled away from her and stared at the picture of me, Ana, and Amanda.

I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

When I turned back towards her, Ally's eyes were blazing with determination and desire. I could tell she wasn't angry at me. Suddenly, the pieces fell into place and I knew.

"You don't have to prove anything, Ally," I said, my voice unintentionally rough. Her chocolate eyes stared into mine, their intensity nearly overpowering.

We were silent for a moment, the air heavy with unspoken words. It took a Herculean effort to keep my eyes from moving to her heaving breasts.

"I want you, Austin," she said, her voice almost a purr. "I want you now."

Oh fuck, I was done for. I knew that we should talk about this first instead of rushing headlong into sex. But the instant she said that, my will crumbled around me like dead leaves.

I crushed my mouth to hers, snaking my tongue between her lips. I sucked and nipped at her tongue. A slow, erotic moan left her lips, urging me on.

Her hand went down my chest, flicking my nipples and I gasped. She had changed so much since I got here. Before, she couldn't even kiss me with true passion and now she was dominating _me_.

"Lay back," she commanded. I moved so that the couch was no longer behind me. With my back on the floor, I watched as she stood up, slowly unbuttoning her shorts. Her eyes locked on mine. Then she bent over to pull the fabric from her body.

I was nearly drooling as I watched her.

My sweet, innocent little Ally was giving a strip tease. Now the only thing covering her was a black thong I didn't even know she had.

Her dark hair tumbled down her naked back, the tiny strings of black lace not doing anything to cover her round, delicious little ass. My eyes slowly ran down her body, feasting on every inch of exposed flesh.

I watched as she hooked her fingers in the hem of her panties and pulled them down her long legs, bending over. From my vantage point on the floor, I could see her very wet pussy, the thick juices starting to drip down her thighs.

My eyes clenched shut, and I groaned. My erection was encased in my shorts and underwear, and I could feel my balls start to clench from my intense need to feel her hot walls around me.

"Oh you poor boy," she cooed, kneeling over me, one knee on either side of my thighs. Her arms hung down so that she could play with the hem of my shorts. "Still wearing these shorts when you're so hard."

She slowly slid down the waistband of my shorts, pressing her lips to each patch of exposed skin. That morning I had decided to put on my only pair of boxer briefs. I lifted my hips so that she could pull them off my body. My eyes closed as she skipped over the place I needed her touch most.

When I was only dressed in my underwear, she sat on my legs, staring straight into my eyes with a look that nearly made me cum.

Ally's eyes went to the bulge in my boxer briefs, a sexy smirk tugging at her lips.

"Poor Austin needs a little help, doesn't he?" She traced the outline of my hard dick with her fingernail.

Biting my lip, I groaned. My eyes were closed tightly, and I couldn't help but buck my hips into her hand.

"Answer me, Austin," she said, her voice stern.

"Fuck yes," I growled. She was using my own words against me, teasing me like I had her. "Yes, Ally."

"Good boy, Austin."

Unable to tear my eyes away from her nude body, I watched as she cupped my covered erection with one hand for a moment before she hooked her fingers in the waistband of my underwear, tugging them down. Her nails scraped lightly over my skin as she bared my body so that I was completely naked and at her mercy.

I was suddenly grateful that I had bought more condoms that morning. The box was still sitting on the couch because I forgot to take it in the bedroom.

**Ally's POV**

I had no idea where my confidence came from, but I wasn't going to stop and think about it. I felt brave, as if I was his equal. I wanted to forget those girls. To forget their beauty, supple figures, and large breasts. As the feeling of insecurity wore away, it was replaced with the desire to command Austin, to control his need like he had done to me.

I kissed up his thighs until I got to the delicious V of his hips. I traced my tongue over the lines that pointed to his manhood. He was hard, his cock standing at attention, the skin pulsing slightly. An animalistic groan ripped from his throat as I kissed the head of his dick. I smiled slightly. I made him feel this way, I made him moan with desire, I made his penis hard.

Cupping his balls, I squeezed lightly, brushing the dark hair that was at the base of his cock with my fingertips. He growled and pulled me back up his body by my arms. His mouth attacked mine savagely, his tongue plunging the depths of my mouth. Austin's hands were hot on my skin, gripping my hips so tightly that I knew I would have faint bruises in the morning. But everything he did that should have hurt me only made me want him more.

His hands were rough on my body, his lips insistent on my own, and yet my only thought was how could I get him closer. He flipped us so that he hovered over me, his mouth never leaving my skin.

"You little tease," he growled, closing his mouth around my earlobe. "You know what you're doing to me. You know exactly what you're doing, don't you?"

His voice was low and predatory. I was no longer the commander in this heated, intense dance of desire. The vibrations of his voice sent splices of pleasure straight into my core. I felt his naked erection brush against my entrance and I cried out, my voice faltering as I arched into him. My breasts flattened against his chest. My skin was sweaty and flushed, matching his perfectly. My heart was speeding out of control and all thought had left my mind.

I was no longer a rational human being. Now I was a writhing, sweating mess on my living room floor, begging to be filled, to be ravaged.

"Austin, please!" I begged, nearly sobbing with my need. My whole body was screaming for him, weeping because of the space that was still between our bodies. "Please, damn it!"

He pulled back so that he sat on his knees, watching me. I was a wild thing now.

If I hadn't been so incoherent, I would have blushed. I knew I loved this man, I loved him and there wasn't anything I could do that would stop me from falling for him more. He was in my every thought, my every dream. And even thought it was completely absurd, I felt as if he cared for me too, as if he loved me. The savagery between us wasn't anything gentle or caring, but the love was there, in his eyes for a single moment before it vanished. I wasn't sure if I had seen it, but I knew that I would never forget it.

He spread my legs a little and cupped my core with his hand. I moaned and arched, angling my hips up to meet him. But he never gave me what I wanted. When he pulled his hand away I saw the wetness that glistened on his palm.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Ally?" he asked, his voice strained with the effort of his control.

"Yes," I gasped.

"How hard?"

His fingers brushed over my pussy lips, sending bolts of electricity throughout my body. The pleasure stole throughout me, making my body feel light and insubstantial. The ecstasy was mingled with the pain of being left unsatisfied. "As hard as fucking possible," I breathed.

Then he used his fingers to open my pussy and licked a line from my opening to my nub. I moaned, my body turning to water in his hands.

"Then you'll have to wait, my beautiful Ally," he murmured, nipping at my folds.

I growled in frustration. Through sheer mental strength, I managed to sit up and look him straight in the eye. "I am not going to wait, Austin," I said, pulling him to me by his hair. "You are going to fuck me _now_." I was crazed with passion. There was only one thing I needed in this moment. Not food, not water, not even air. Right now I needed to feel him inside me, to feel my walls stretching to accommodate his size.

He crushed his lips to mine and pushed me back onto the floor. "You asked for it," he growled, positioning himself over me. I barely registered the crinkle of a condom wrapper being opened, I could hardly care right now whether he used one or not. I was too far gone. I could tell by his voice that I wasn't the only one that needed this right now.

My nails ran down his back before I cupped his round ass. He hissed and plunged into me.

My eyes snapped open and I arched. I felt him throb inside me, his width stretching me almost painfully but the aching, consuming pleasure stealing inside me overpowered that. His groan was low and guttural, sending shivers over my skin. When he was all the way inside me, he stopped.

I whimpered. "Faster, Austin. _Please_." I began moving my hips in a circle, aching for any kind of movement. His member rubbed against my walls deliciously. My eyes rolled back and it was suddenly hard to breathe.

"Fucking hell," he hissed, pulling out of me. He sat back on his knees, his cock still inside me a little and held my hips in his hands. "Put your legs on my shoulders," he ordered.

I obeyed. It was slightly awkward until Austin began to move.

Holding my hips tightly, he impaled me back onto his throbbing dick, his re-entrance rough. I gasped and I couldn't seem to get enough air to scream. My hands scrambled for anything to hold onto. But there was nothing and I finally had to settle on the carpet that slipped easily out of my fingers.

Pulling my hips up so that he pulled out of me again, Austin continued that agonizing pace. Slowly in and out.

"Damn it, Austin, you know what I want," I hissed, managing to open my eyes enough to glare at him. "Just fuck me," I demanded. "I can't take this teasing any more."

And with that, he positioned us a bit more conventionally, my legs still resting on his shoulders, and slammed into me so hard I was sure my teeth rattled. This time, the scream did make its way out of my mouth. He cursed lowly and quickly rammed into me again. Locking my legs around his back, I surrendered to the overpowering emotions that pounded into me.

A bead of sweat ran down his chest, his hair unruly as usual. I couldn't seem to remember where my body ended and his began. I never wanted to be parted from him again.

"Ah, fuck, Ally," he groaned. I felt his sac lightly hit my skin from the force of his thrusts that went deeper and deeper inside of me.

Suddenly, everything I felt for Austin hit me all at once. The pleasure that he gave me, the love that I had. It was too much and all at once. With the feeling that my world was exploding into beautiful sparks of fire around me, I came, my walls constricting as if my body never wanted him to pull out of me, to leave me. I arched, a gasping scream pouring from my throat, just as he released inside of me, into the condom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	16. Chapter 16: Frigid Bitch

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

It was about a day later that we finally spoke about the magazine. Until then, I was simply not speaking when he brought it up. I didn't feel like talking about it. I almost felt foolish for acting so impulsively. I hadn't thought, I just had to prove to myself that I could make him desire me, that I was every bit as worthy of him as those girls.

We were eating lunch in the living room, the TV on but neither of us watching it, when Austin suddenly took my face in his hands and made me look straight into his eyes.

"Ally, I can't stand this anymore," he said gruffly. "We are talking right now about that magazine." He took my sandwich from my lap and set it with his on the coffee table.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said irritably, leaning forward to grab my sandwich again.

He pushed me gently back. "Yes, there is something to talk about."

I crossed my arms almost childishly and looked up at him. But he was only trying to help, I shouldn't be upset. I sighed and leaned against the sofa's back. "No, there isn't. I found the magazine in an adult bookstore and I came back here."

"What were you doing in an adult bookstore?" He raised one eyebrow almost comically.

I rolled my eyes. "It was an accident. I thought it was a regular bookstore. Obviously, I was mistaken."

"And you weren't angry at me?"

"Of course not!" Appalled, I stared at him. "I wasn't angry. I just…needed to prove to myself and maybe to you that I could…make you want me." I looked down at my hands, suddenly fascinated with the patterns the lines in my palms created. "That I was just as good as those girls. I thought that maybe…after kissing them…that you wouldn't want me anymore."

Suddenly a lump formed in my throat. Surprised at my reaction, I blinked, a tear splashing onto my hands. The truth of my words seared me, burning me from the inside out. I remembered how beautiful those girls were and I couldn't help comparing my plainness to them.

I heard Austin shift beside me and then his arms were tight around my waist, his lean body against mine. His lips brushed my hair as he spoke. "Oh Ally, I always want you. Every time my skin touches yours, my body sings. Sometimes it's agony to hold you in my arms but not to taste your folds because there are others around, not to feel your tight core around me. Never doubt your sex appeal, Ally. You are by far the most alluring and tempting woman I had ever met."

His fingers ran absently up my arm, sending shivers creeping over my skin. Secretly his words delighted me, yet I doubted I was the most 'alluring' woman he'd ever met. Still, I smiled down at my hands, childish enough to let his words please me.

"And you are also among the brightest women I know," he continued. "You are clever and brilliant. Your kindness is vast and I've never known someone who can cook so fabulously." He grinned then, chuckling lightly.

I continued to gaze at my hands.

"Ally," he sighed. His warm hands cupped my face, angling it up towards him. Austin's hazel eyes were soft yet intense, as if he was trying to communicate something crucial to me.

"I consider myself very fortunate to be able to be with you," he said gently. "As much as I might dislike my escort career, it has brought me to you and for that I am very thankful." His thumbs stroked my cheeks lightly and I felt tears fill my eyes.

My heart sang with joy but I tried to tell myself that he was only trying to soothe me. But couldn't it be true that he might feel _something _for me, even if that feeling was as small as a grain of sugar? Couldn't it be possible that my love wasn't completely one-sided?

It was almost too much to hope for. And yet my heart took hold of that seed of hope and planted it deep within myself. I prayed that it might be possible for that seed to flower one day.

Turning my eyes up to him, I saw that his were guarded. I sensed that he knew he had said too much. He turned his face away, looking down at the small space that separated our legs, his eyes harsh with self-reproach. Suddenly, that tiny gap seemed like a vast canyon. Had I imagined everything he'd just said?

"Austin?" My voice was barely audible.

"Yes, Ally?" his own voice sounded fatigued, weary.

I hesitantly took his hand in mine, interlacing our fingers. I hoped I could say these words. It has always been difficult for me to voice my feelings, but I had to try. Taking a deep breath, I began.

"Austin, I'm glad that I've found you too. My life has been…well, unexceptional…but you have made it something more. For me, now it's so much more. Every time you smile…happiness fills me." I hated that I was so inarticulate, but there was nothing I could do about it. So I took another breath to try and steady the erratic beating of my heart.

"You are certainly the most attractive man I've ever seen, but that's not the only reason I…like you." I wasn't ready to tell him I loved him. What if he said he didn't love me? "I like your flaws too – your sometimes foul moods and how low you perceive yourself. Okay, so maybe I don't like the fact that you have such low self-esteem, but it helps me to like you."

Shit, I was screwing this up so badly. Nothing came out of my mouth right. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I continued.

"We're alike, yet so different, Austin. The past has really fucked us up, hasn't it?

Deciding that I had embarrassed myself further, I shut my mouth. Let him make what he wanted out of that, but it was the best I could explain right now without telling him how I truly felt.

"Not you, Ally," he disagreed, seeming a little more relaxed but still guarded. "Life has treated you harshly, yet you are still as gentle and virtuous as a rose."

"I believe you've already stolen my virtue, Austin," I said, attempting to smile.

He chuckled mirthlessly.

I didn't bother asking him what was wrong – I knew he wouldn't answer anyway.

**Austin's POV**

I had said too much. I internally scolded myself. A part of me asked whether it would be good to tell her everything. It would certainly make things a lot easier.

But no, I disagreed with myself. It _wouldn't_ make things easier; in fact, they would be harder. Ally would insist on staying with me and, as heavenly as that would be for me to spend eternity with her, I was hardly the correct man for her. No woman deserved to have an escort for a boyfriend or husband, much less Ally.

I heard my cell phone ring faintly in the bedroom but I ignored it, instead turning to pull Ally into my lap.

"You should answer it," Ally said, her soft body pressing against mine.

"Actually, no I shouldn't."

"It might be Dez," she reasoned.

I sighed deeply and reluctantly stood up, walking into the bedroom. Glancing at the screen, I saw that Ally had been right. "Hello?" I said after answering it. "Dez?"

"Austin! Holy shit, guess what?!"

"Um, what?"

"Mindy is going to sign the papers! I was hoping you could come over and celebrate with Trish and me, bring Ally if you want."

"Are you sure she means it this time? I mean, I hate to rain on your parade, but she's done this before."

"I know, but this time she means it."

"Have you finally told Trish about you being my manager?"

"Actually, yes. I've been trying to figure out how to tell her for some time now, but yesterday I did. She said that she wasn't surprised and that you were lucky to have me. But Austin, she still wants me."

"That's great, Dez." I was sincerely happy for my friend, but I was concerned that Mindy was simply setting him up for disappointment yet again. "What time would you like us to be there?"

"Around 1:30. Mindy is dropping by to sign the papers and then she'll leave."

"We'll be there."

"Thanks, Aus," Dez said gratefully.

"No problem, Dez." Normally I hated when people called me Aus or Austy, but right now I was fine with it. Dez'd had enough stress from his wife in the past few weeks. Hanging up, I went back into the living room and told Ally that Dez had asked us both to come over and celebrate the signing of his divorce papers.

She was ecstatic and went into the bedroom to get ready. We had half an hour before we were supposed to be there.

**Ally's POV**

Dez's home was a modest apartment in a decent section of Miami. Austin knocked on the door and it was immediately opened. Dez stood on the other side, smiling widely. He waved us quickly inside and shut the door behind us.

"Ally!"

Trish rushed towards me, grinning widely. I rushed to hug her. It hadn't been long since I'd seen her, but I had missed my friend's sharp wit and sarcasm. "Hey Trish," I said, our arms around each other.

"Enjoying the holiday?" Trish asked when we separated. "It's pretty arrogant of the Dean to make his birthday a school holiday."

"Well did you expect anything less than pompous from him?"

"Good point."

Suddenly, the door swung wide open and I instinctively knew it was Mindy that would walk through.

She wasn't beautiful, and she wasn't ugly. Although her skin had a tan and without blemish, she was still plain. Her eyes were dark brown, nearly black, and surveyed the room with a harsh scrutiny. She looked as if she was no taller than five feet. And she was not happy.

"Let's get this over with," she grumbled.

"The papers are right here, Mindy," Dez replied, rushing to the coffee table.

"I want a wine cooler first," she said, her voice more frigid than the ice crusting the freezer. "That is, if you can afford one."

Austin's jaw was taut as he gritted his teeth. I knew he wanted to tell this woman a few choice words. Since no one moved, I went to the fried and, sure enough, there were wine coolers. Grabbing one, I brought it to Mindy, smiling in hopes of warming her icy heart.

She glanced down at the bottle, raising one eyebrow. "I don't want that."

My mouth dropped open in shock. "But you said – "

"I can't drink cherry flavored things," she hissed, as if I were an idiot for not knowing.

"That's enough, Mindy," Dez said. "Drink the damn thing or thirst to death, it's all you're getting since Ally's the only one nice enough to get you anything. I sure as hell won't."

She drew herself up prouder and glared at her husband. Stiffly, Mindy sat in the chair at the opposite end of the coffee table.

"Just sign where your name is printed, okay?"

"I know what to do," she retorted. "I'm not an imbecile." Her gaze flickered to Trish and I heard the unspoken words that followed – _unlike some_.

Trish bristled and I lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her. Throwing insults would get us nowhere. We would simply have to endure Mindy's viper tongue until she left.

For the next few minutes, the pen scratching over the paper was the only sound. Occasionally, she would grumble or complain over something, but eventually she shut up. She had to be the most infuriating woman I'd ever met. I didn't know how Dez could stand to be Mindy's husband without wanting to commit suicide daily.

"Well, thank God that's over," she said, standing quickly, pushing the papers towards Dez. "You were never worth the time it took to marry you anyway."

"Why you bitch," Trish spat, standing up. The Latina towered over Mindy. "You don't deserve to be his doormat."

Mindy eyed Trish for a moment, sizing her up. "And you are? You want to be this brute's doormat?"

"This 'brute' is the kindest and most considerate man I have ever known. But I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that. You probably know as much about kindness as a baby knows about the Hindu caste system."

Mindy smiled acidly before walking out the door, shutting it gently behind her.

The room was completely silent.

Then Dez stepped forward and touched Trish on the arm. "So, the Hindu caste system?" He smiled playfully and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

She grimaced. "It was all I could think of at the moment."

"What do you think of Mindy?" Austin asked me, sitting beside me on the loveseat.

"I think Trish had it right when she called her a bitch," I admitted. "Why is she so harsh?"

"That's just the way she is."

Suddenly, I felt Austin's fingers dip into the back of my jeans. I yelp in surprise but felt my panties moisten. My heart was suddenly hammering in my chest and I swallowed hard.

"Guess what I have planned for tomorrow," he purred into my ear, his lips brushing my skin.

"Ummmm," was all I could manage.

Austin's other hand came up to brush my breast through my shirt and bra. I bit my lip.

"It involves darkness," he hinted, licking the shell of my ear.

A small moan slipped past my lips. My skin craved his, thirsted for the feel of his heartbeat beneath my hand and our mingling sweat.

"And popcorn."

I stilled. "Popcorn?" My mind was cloudy with need and I didn't understand for a moment. Then the realization hit me. "You're going to watch a movie with me?" I asked.

"Well, actually, I'm going to take you to a movie. In a theatre."

He ran his lips down my neck, letting his tongue reach out to taste me.

"And there are many, many things that can happen in a dark room, Ally."

I shivered at the implication.

I couldn't wait to go to the movies; I didn't even care what was playing.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the late update but I was busy the whole day but I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	17. Chapter 17: Theater Yummies

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The morning after Dez's divorce papers were signed, Austin was surprisingly cheerful. He made breakfast for me since he insisted it was something he loved to do, and I went off to classes. At least I was able to pay attention this time, though, instead of doodling penises. I blushed remembering the morning after Austin had become my 'toy'. I didn't think that any artist's rendering would adequately portray his member. The day passed surprisingly quickly.

And then it was time to go home…

Where Austin would be waiting for me…

Then we would go to the movie theater…

I went twenty miles over the speed limit driving back to my apartment. It was a miracle that I didn't get stopped by the police.

"Hello, Ally," Austin said brightly when I walked into my apartment. "Did you have a good day at school?"

"As good as it could be." I quickly wrapped my arms around him and rose on my tiptoes so that I could kiss him deeply.

His hands circled my waist and I felt his lips curve upward in a smile against my own. "Mmmm, I like your attitude today. Ready to go to the movies?"

I nodded vigorously, a grin spreading over my face. "Yes, definitely."

"I figured we would go to the five o clock showing and then get something to eat afterwards. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful."

For the next hour and a half we played card games. I was nearly bouncing up and down on the couch with excitement. My mind hastily went through all the different things we could do in the theater. What was he planning? And would we be caught? What movie would we be watching…or not watching?

Soon, however, I didn't have to wonder because Austin said it was time to go. I let him drive while I stared out the window. The sun was already starting to set and I knew that winter was slowly approaching, though it would be a while before we felt anything similar to cold.

"Here we are," he said when he pulled into a parking lot.

It was a movie theater on the smaller side with only three cinemas. Austin got out quickly and opened my door for me like the perfect gentlemen. I smiled and took his outstretched hand, allowing him to lead me to the glass window where we paid for tickets. I glanced at the names of the movies showing and nearly laughed when I saw them.

"We're watching musicals?" I asked, gesturing to one of them.

"Technically, yes, but I assure you that you'll like it," he said, pocketing his change. "That is, if we actually watch the movie." He waggled his eyes suggestively, making a blush skyrocket across my face. The ticket clerk eyed us warily, almost knowingly, and sighed deeply.

"You can't talk like that with people around," I hissed as we stood in line for drinks and popcorn.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because someone will hear you! Obviously, Austin. Then we'll get thrown out of the theater."

His hand rested on the small of my back, pressing lightly, letting me know he was there. Slowly, he began moving his thumb, working his way so that he could slip his hand under my shirt and touch my skin. I gasped quietly and bit my lip, trying to act as if the incredible man beside me wasn't touching me in ways that made liquid moisten my panties. His skin was hot against mine – impossible to ignore.

"How may I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

It was then that I realized it was our turn. I blushed darkly and looked at the candy they offered. I didn't really want anything to eat, I just simply wanted a place to look so that my blush wasn't obvious to everyone around me.

"A large popcorn and a medium Coke," Austin said. "Ally, what do you want to drink?"

"Um, a Coke would be nice, thank you."

Austin's hand was still under my shirt and I focused on watching the man fill up the two cups with Coke. Ever so slowly, Austin dipped his forefinger into the hem of my skirt.

I jumped, yelping.

The man turned to look at me strangely, as if he was thinking about having me committed.

I flushed darkly and looked accusingly at Austin. "Stop!" I whispered furiously. "They're going to think I'm crazy."

"But, Ally, it's fun," he said, smiling innocently at me. I raised one eyebrow. He was a good actor, that was for sure. "And that's not all that's going to happen when the lights go down."

With that, his hand cupped my butt for less than a second.

I bit my lip and ignored him for the rest of the time we were at the counter, which was easy considering he stopped touching me. I was getting more and more nervous with each passing second. He had something planned and I was a little afraid to find out what that was. No, I wasn't afraid, I was…anticipating it. Butterflies assaulted my stomach – being anything but gentle – and I nervously chewed on the straw of my drink while the clerk got our popcorn.

"Thank you. Enjoy the movie," the man said, handing me the huge bag.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. Suddenly he winked and I froze. I honestly didn't know what to make of him, my mind just seemed blank. Then I felt Austin's hot hand on my back, leading me away.

"Time to watch the movie, Ally," he said, his voice husky.

Surprised at his tone of voice, I turned to him. His eyes weren't on me, instead he was staring at the clerk with a look that would wilt flowers. I touched his shoulder softly but he didn't turn to me.

**Austin's POV**

From the moment we had entered the theater, the clerk had been eyeing my Ally. I watched as his eyes swept over her figure and I suddenly hated the skirt she was wearing and the blue top that I had so recently loved. She wore high heels that, although they couldn't be more than two inches, made her legs seem about a mile long. I consciously made sure I wasn't drooling before I paid for our drinks and popcorn.

She was positively sinful and I couldn't wait for the movie to start.

Glaring at the clerk, I led Ally back into the darkened theater. We still had a few minutes before the movie started and Ally let me choose our seats.

The seating was modest, nothing too large, but not cramped either. And the theater was almost empty since the movie had been running for nearly a week. I couldn't help but watch the way Ally's legs brushed against the seats as we went sat down, or how her skirt rode up a little, giving me a better peak at her upper thighs. Letting my eyes travel up her body, I took in the sight of the loose material of her shirt at her stomach and how it tightened around her breasts.

God, I think I _was_ drooling this time.

Quickly taking a sip of my Coke, I wrapped an arm around Ally's shoulders in the most clichéd way imaginable. She snuggled closer to me and I smiled as her head rested against my chest.

Slowly the previews passed and then came the movie. Glancing down, I watched her, seeing the realization dawn in her eyes.

"We're watching The Phantom Of The Opera?" she asked, looking up at me with her large chocolate eyes.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes we are. Have you ever seen it before?"

"Once," she admitted.

"Then you won't mind if you miss a few things, will you?" Slowly, I began to brush her arm with my fingertips, watching the goose bumps that spread over her smooth skin. She bit her lip but concentrated on the movie. Focusing on the goddess in my arms, I placed my hand on her thigh, just below the hem of her skirt.

I felt her stiffen, anticipating what I would do next, but I was still. Every few minutes, I would move my hand up so that my fingers were under her skirt. She breathed in quickly, biting her lip. I could feel the tremble in her body and my cock hardened instinctively.

When I grazed her core, my eyes widened in surprise.

"No panties, Ally? Were you anticipating something?"

A blush darkened her face and I grinned, ignoring the way my dick throbbed at the feeling of her naked pussy against my hand. And shit, she was wet, nearly dripping.

"Maybe," she muttered.

"How about you sit in my lap?" I suggested wickedly, pulling her towards me. "It will make this so much easier for both of us."

She was still blushing, but moved eagerly into my lap. I positioned her so that she sat with her back against my chest, her peachy little ass pressing into my hard erection. I was suddenly grateful for the fact that no one sat in front of us and that there was only two couples at the back of the theater. If anyone walked by now, it would only look like she was sitting on my lap, nothing more.

Glancing up at the screen, I saw that Raoul just realized who Christine was. After a few minutes, Ally relaxed against my chest, my arms around her waist.

Wanting to play with her a bit, I reached up and brushed the underside of her breast through her shirt and bra. She stiffened and bit back a moan. I couldn't almost feel her nipples harden inside her bra as I continued to stroke her.

"Austin," she breathed.

"Mmmm, yes, love?"

Running my hands down her waist, I quickly flipped up her skirt so that, if the movie screen had eyes, it would have seen Ally's very wet and very exposed pussy. She gasped in surprise and moved to cover herself again.

"Don't, Ally," I purred into her ear, licking the shell of her ear. "No one can see you, only me." When her wide eyes turned to mine, I took a long look at her glistening sex. I moved her so that she sat a little more to my left, on one leg. Pushing her skirt up to her waist, I ran my hands up her thigh.

Her hands clamped down on the arm rest beside her, the small knuckles white with pressure. My cock throbbed, reminding me that I was ready for her. The backs of my fingers brushed against the patch of hair between her legs before I slid a finger down her outer folds, watching the liquid bead on the digit.

A moan slipped past her lips and I looked up at her. Her eyes were hazy with desire, a sight that went straight to my dick, and I twitched inside my pants. "You must be quiet, Ally," I said gently. "Or else they will know what we're doing. Now taste." I lifted my finger to her lips.

She glanced down at the clear liquid that glistened on my finger. Slowly, Ally leaned forward and wrapped her lips around my finger, curling her tongue around me. I closed my eyes, letting a tiny groan escape as I realized just how much I wanted those lips around my hard penis, how much I wanted to watch her tongue taste and fuck me.

"How do you taste?" I asked, my voice grown gruff with desire.

She paused, her dark eyes staring relentlessly into mine and I suddenly wondered where the shy girl that I knew so well had gone. "Fucking delicious," she purred seductively.

Holy shit, I was going to cum.

I had never heard her speak that way, even when she had discovered the magazine and dominated me. She had never spoken as if she was trying to seduce me. Oh God, I fucking loved it.

Suckling her neck, I dipped a finger inside her hot and soaking pussy. I felt the moan vibrate through her neck and I smiled against her skin as my fingers explored the moist flesh of her sex. I marveled at how tight she still was and I hoped it would stay that way forever.

She panted, her walls tightening around my finger.

"Do you like this, Ally?" I whispered in her ear. "Do you like watching the Phantom take Christine into his lair and feel me exploring your pussy at the same time?"

Her eyes closed, her back arching against my chest, grinding her ass against me. I gritted my teeth against the impulse to simply lay her down on the disgusting theater floor and fuck her. Her moans were muffled as she bit down on her lip, struggling to keep silent. I flicked her clitoris, loving in the way she jumped in surprise, then moaned. I rubbed her nub slowly, swirling my finger around at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Oh God, Austin," she gasped quietly. "Not slow, please don't go slow."

"Shhh," I murmured, nibbing at her earlobe. "Patience is a virtue."

Now, I reached down with both hands and inserted two fingers to pump her while my other hand rubbed her nub deliciously slowly.

"Ahhhh," she gasped, arching sharply. Her chest heaved as she panted and her bottom lip was bright red from how hard she was biting it. I suddenly wanted to lick it and see if she had drawn the blood. "Oh fuck, Austin."

I quickened my pace, pumping my hand in and out of her cunt, watching her hips move to mine.

"You little slut," I growled in her ear. "You're just begging to be ravaged in the middle of a movie theater, aren't you? You probably dream about it at night. What if someone saw you, Ally? Saw you panting for breath, so eager to get fucked."

**Ally's POV**

God, I was going to die.

I didn't see how I could endure without spontaneously combusting. My body was on fire, aching for him, screaming for him. His hands pumped me relentlessly, pleasure spilling throughout my body, but I didn't see how I could go on without turning into a puddle of mush. My hands were tight on the armrests of the theater seat and somehow my eyes found the movie screen.

It was the masquerade scene, where the Phantom appears as the Red Death. Had so much time passed since the movie began? But I couldn't think about it anymore for Austin's lips ran down my throat to my shoulder, biting my skin, marking me.

His fingers rubbed my nub and pumped me simultaneously and suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore.

I stiffened, every muscle in my body clenching tightly as I orgasmed, my eyes closed, white-hot pleasure searing my flesh from the inside out.

Austin's hand covered my mouth as I climaxed. I had tried to be quiet, but I guess I didn't do that good of a job. Stars exploded in my vision and ecstasy consumed me. I think my toes even curled in my heels.

As I came down from my high, I heard him chuckle darkly.

"Did you enjoy that, babe?"

I bit my lip. It was the first time he had ever called me that and I liked it. No, I more than liked it, I loved it. It made me feel sexy and powerful, all the things that I had never experienced before. Glancing up at him, I suddenly realized how hard he must be.

"Mmm-hmm," I murmured, reaching down to slowly undo his jeans.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," he assured me, stilling my hands with his.

His hazel eyes were dark with need. "But I want to, Austin," I whispered. He let go of my hands and watched me. Tracing the bulge in his jeans with my fingernail, I stared down at his lap. "You're so hard," I said, not sure if I was speaking to myself or to him. I undid the brass button and slowly pulled down his zipper. "Lift your ass," I whispered in his ear, letting my lips brush his skin, knowing how he loved it.

He took a shuddering breath and lifted his ass from the seat, still with me sitting on his lap. I quickly yanked his jeans down to above his knees and then pulled down his boxers.

Looking at his hard length, I bit my lip. I knew what he looked like, how long and thick his hard shaft was, but the sight still made a fluttering ignite between my legs. I noticed that he was holding his breath.

"Breathe, Austin," I murmured, using my index finger to stroke a straight line up his cock. I watched the muscles in his member twitch and tense as I touched them. And when I lightly flicked the head with my finger nails, he jumped slightly and then groaned. I smirked with satisfaction. "Just breathe and let me touch you," I said, growing bolder.

Holding his length in my hand, I curled my fingers around him, squeezing a little, trying to get my fingers to touch. But he was too large.

"Fuck," he growled.

I noticed that he was gripping his Coke so hard that the plastic cup began to dent.

Running my nails down his penis, I circled the base once before moving lower to his sac, massaging it in my left hand while my right returned to his dick. I inserted my nail into the slit in the head of his cock, then began to pump his member. His chest heaved and his eyes were closed as he struggled to keep his sounds inside.

"Do you have a condom?" I asked softly, licking his throat erotically, tasting the salty sweat that was forming on his body. God, his skin tasted amazing.

"Yes," he said hoarsely, reaching into his pocket. "Are you sure?"

I knew what he was asking me. Did I really want to be fucked in a movie theater? Hell yes, I did. I nodded and watched as Austin quickly ripped open the condom and pulled it onto him. Without pausing to ask me again, he grabbed my hips in his hands and positioned me over his cock.

Then he dropped me onto him, impaling me onto his penis.

I gasped and arched, my back against his chest. My hands shook as I gripped the armrests. Austin sucked hard on my neck, biting hard on my shoulder, increasing the pleasure inside me. He reached far up into me and my walls were tight around him, almost too tight. I whimpered for more, for him to move and continue because I didn't think I could do anything but melt.

"Fucking shit, Ally," he growled. "Such a slut. I'm going to fuck you like the delicious little whore you are."

Why did that turn me on so much? I should be appalled. Instead, his words were like a hand between my legs, making me bite back a moan of building ecstasy.

With his hands tight around my hips, he moved me up and then dropped me again. I struggled to keep myself upright. Austin's breath was hot and shallow against my neck. I realized that I couldn't continue to bob up and down without someone realizing what we were doing, so I began to rock back and forth. I was rewarded with a shock of pleasure ripping through me. His cock rubbed roughly against my walls and his hands reached up under my shirt and bra to squeeze my breasts. I gasped, unable to breathe with everything that was going on.

"God, you're so fucking tight. And hot. And wet." His voice was husky, sending shivers straight into the place we were joined.

I squirmed in his lap, gasping quietly and biting back my moans of pleasure.

Oh shit, I was going to scream. I just knew I was. Then everyone in the theater would know that Austin and I were having sex. Then we would go to jail for something along the lines of indecent exposure and I would spend the rest of my life wallowing in embarrassment. Fuck, I was going to scream.

Covering my mouth with my hand, I continued rocking feverishly back and forth on Austin's lap, hoping that my movements were completely obvious. I was incapable of doing anything but succumbing to the pleasure. Surrendering to the fire burning inside me, igniting bonfires within my skin that only Austin can create. I wanted so badly to believe that he loved me, to believe that he cared for me and didn't want to leave. In that moment, I latched onto the bit of hope I had been harboring, holding it tightly to my breast.

Austin suddenly thrust his hips up into me and I came, managing to muffle my almost-scream so that the music from the movie drowned it out. My head hanging back on Austin's shoulder, I gasped for breath. I didn't know if he had climaxed, but I assumed so since he had stopped moving.

"Fuck, Ally, you're pure sin," he growled into my ear.

Austin pulled me off him and pulled the condom off his penis, putting it in the half empty popcorn bag. I was glad that I wasn't hungry any more. The thought of a condom in popcorn would have been enough to deter me from eating anyway. After Austin pulled back up his pants and boxers, zipping them up, the end of the movie was at hand. Austin refused to let me pull down my skirt, instead opting to stroke my pussy lips infuriatingly slowly.

And when the lights brightened, signaling the end of the movie, I was very hot and uncomfortable, my juices beginning to drip down my thighs. Embarrassed at being so wet, I quickly reached down and wiped up some of the liquid.

"So naughty," Austin purred, grabbing my wrist and licking my fingers, moving his tongue between each of his fingers to make sure he drank every drop. My body quivered yet again and I was ready to throw myself at him. "But you'll have to wait until we get home, darling. Or maybe until we get to the car…" he trailed off suggestively.

"The car," I said firmly, standing up, quickly pulling the hem of my skirt down. He followed me out of the theater and I nearly ran to the car.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	18. Chapter 18: Fucked

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The rest of the night passed in a wonderful blur. I had never felt happier in my life than when Austin and I ate together in that little restaurant, smiling and laughing. My heart felt light, free, and I was able to put off the thought of what would happen when our twenty days were over. It was easy to believe that this happiness would last forever.

I found it almost hard to believe that this was only our second date, although we had spent nearly every waking moment together for the past week and a half.

I'm afraid that when we got home that night, neither of us did much sleeping. Instead, it was spent in a slow exploration of each other's bodies. I forgot my shyness for a while and simply learned to kiss and lick without embarrassment, to touch without blushing.

Classes were especially long the next day. I found it hard to focus, as usual, with thoughts of Austin swirling around in my mind. Trish and Cassidy complained that I hadn't spent much time with them lately. I kept thinking back to the theater where Austin and I had done some not so modest things. It was a miracle that no one even saw us. The Phantom of the Opera would never be the same to me again. Gerard Butler would always conjure thoughts of eroticism and sex now.

"Ally? Did you even hear a word I just said?" Trish said shortly.

"Um…not really," I admitted.

She sighed. "I said that, now that Dez is officially divorced from the Frigid Bitch, he has invited me to move in with him."

I turned. "What? Are you sure about this, Trish? I mean, it's a huge step."

"I know. But I figure that if we can live together without wanting to kill each other then we can marry."

"Marry? Are you sure you're not going to fast?" I asked, concerned. "Have you and him…you know…" I trialed off pointedly.

She grinned. "Actually, no we haven't. Only you and Austin have rolled in the hay lately, Ally."

I blushed. "Well, just be careful, okay? It's a lot to take on, a freshly divorced man with a hell of an ex-wife."

She hugged me tightly. "I'll be fine, Ally. It's you I worry about. With that sexy of a man at your side, it's a wonder you don't spontaneously combust."

**xXx**

It was later, when I got home after classes, that I convinced Austin I wanted to get out. Being in my apartment was making me feel closed in and confined, and I just wanted to feel the air around me.

"How about we go sit in the park?" he suggested when we were simply driving around in the car, the sun starting to sink. I didn't want to think about how much gas we were wasting. It was only around 6:30 and twilight was already at hand.

"Sure." When we pulled into a parking spot next to the playground that was adjacent to the park, I noticed that it was nearly empty of children. I wondered if it was because mothers were afraid of all the criminals that lurked around the swing set and slides after dark. "I haven't been to one of these since I was seven," I said softly, stepping out of the car.

"Then it's time you had fun, Allyson," Austin replied, grinning. "Come here, I want to show you something."

I paused when he said my full name, letting the syllables roll off his tongue like fine drops of champagne. It sent a small shiver through me, not entirely unpleasant. "What do you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise."

Pulling me through the gate, he shut it behind us. The dying sun was fading over the horizon, casting the colorful playthings into bright hues of green, red, purple and blue. There was a merry-go-round and swings along with a sandbox and monkey-bars. With my hand in Austin's, he led me towards the merry-go-round.

"Now, Ally. Since you haven't been in a playground since you were 7, I'm going to have to show you how a few things work," he said formally. I bit back a giggle and sat on the edge of the merry-go-round. "Do you get sick easily?"

"Yes," I answered. "Well, maybe not so much. Only motion sickness sometimes."

"Oh." His face fell comically and I almost laughed. "Well then I guess the last place you need to be is on a merry-go-round."

Then Austin led me to the swings and began to push me. I thought about how different we were, yet almost so alike. No one would ever guess what business Austin was in if they walked past us now. We were just another normal couple, flirting and laughing. But we were anything but normal. It made my heart ache to know that there was hardly a chance that Austin would quit the escort business. It was the only thing he knew, the only way he knew how to make money aside from modeling and it was unlikely that he'd give it up. And besides, there was still the question of whether he loved me or not. At times, I thought he did. There were times when he would glance towards me to find me watching him and he would smile that dazzled me so much. He would squeeze my hand reassuringly. His arms would be sure and strong around me, almost as if he never wanted to let me go. I had almost a suspicion that he did care for me, but I was too frightened to ask him, to bring it up. What if I was wrong?

"You know," he began, his voice low and serious as he sat in the swing beside me. "I came to a playground just like this after I ran from my foster parents. I didn't know where else to go so I slept in the slide. For a few months, it was my home."

I stared down at my hands, listening, not wanting to interrupt. I remembered all that Austin had told me about his past. About how his parents had died and he went to live with foster parents who he resented. He had ran away at a young age and lived on the street for a few years after that before Dez found him.

Austin laughed shortly, mirthlessly. "God, I'm going to hell, Ally," he said, hanging his head in his hands.

"What? Austin, no you're not," I disagreed softly, moving towards him. I knelt in front of him, touching his hands that covered his face softly. "No, you're not going to hell, why would you say that?"

"I've lied countless times. I've stolen nearly everything you can think of. I sell myself for money and now I've corrupted you."

"Austin, no." I firmly took his hands away from his face and cupped his cheeks. "What are you talking about, you've corrupted me?"

His eyes were sad as they stared into mine, dismal. "You were so innocent when I first met you. You couldn't even say 'orgasm' without blushing like a fire truck. I'm not the kind of person you need to be around. I've done so many unmentionable things, it would shame me for you to know every piece of my past. You need to be with someone respectable – a doctor or lawyer perhaps. Not me."

I couldn't help the way my heart rose slightly. Not at the fact that he thought he didn't deserve to be with me, of course not, but because he spoke as if he felt for me, as if he cared about me.

"Austin," I began slowly. "How can you possibly think that I deserve anyone but you? Yes, I was very very innocent when we met, but you have changed me for the better. Did you know that I used to be terrified to touch a man? I was afraid that I would do something wrong, drive him away. I was also uncomfortable in my skin. I felt awkward around people, as if I didn't really belong." I brushed back a lock of his blonde hair, my eyes locked with his hazel ones. "And I want to thank you for helping me out of my shell. Austin, you have made me grow up. Nearly two weeks ago I still acted like a child, but you have helped me grow into the person I want to be." I paused. It was so hard to speak my feelings, so hard because the fear of rejection was so strong within me. "When I'm with you, I feel as if I can be who I want to be, think however I want to. You have taught me to find strength in myself and to believe in myself." Tears were beginning to rise into my eyes. "Whether you realize it or not, you are more than I will ever need, more than I could ever hope for. So please don't think that I need to be with someone else. All I want is you."

I bit my lip, knowing I had gone too far. Although I hadn't told him I loved him or anything else that specific, I had still bared my soul. In that moment, I was more vulnerable than I had been in years. Here was the moment he would turn away and tell me that we needed to end this now, before we got in any deeper. Here was the moment that would break my heart.

"Oh Ally," he whispered, touching my jaw with his thumb. His eyes were dark brown and gentle, staring into mine as if he could look straight into my pathetic soul. I feared the words that he would say, the words that would crush me, telling me he didn't want me in that way, that he didn't share my feelings. But he didn't speak. Instead, he cupped my cheeks with his large hands and brought my face to his.

The joining of our lips was barely more than a whisper of a kiss, the feather light touch of a moth's wing, but it made my every nerve come alive. His lips were soft as they touched mine once, twice, three times.

My hands ran through his hair slowly as our mouths connected for the fourth time, this time not separating. His tongue ran tenderly over my bottom lip and I could have sworn I felt my bones turning into mush as I melted into the embrace. The kiss was so tender, so gentle and loving, that tears welled up and coursed down my cheeks. His tongue caressed mine gentle and explored the warmth just on the inside of my mouth, behind my teeth.

"Ally," he whispered again as he pulled slightly away. "Why are you crying?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I muttered. "I'm just…happy." I smiled weakly up at him, the tears in my eyes making my vision waver.

He laughed lightly, the sound like a bell inside my heart. "I'm glad," he murmured, resting his forehead against mine. "I never want you to be unhappy, Ally. Your smile is too beautiful to be hidden away." He caressed the side of my neck and chill bumps expanded over my skin. My hands trembled as I dropped them to my sides while I knelt before him. "And isn't it supposed to be the man that kneels before the woman? Not the other way around," he said lightly, pulling me up to sit in his lap. "You deserve all the happiness in the world, my Ally," he said seriously. "You deserve more than I have the power to give."

I didn't say that he was the only thing I wanted and that I didn't deserve very much anyway. I just leaned against his chest and enjoyed the solidness of his body against mine while it lasted. I wanted to forever sear this moment into my mind. I never wanted to forget.

"Look, the stars have come out to greet us," he murmured into my ear, pointing at the sky. I looked up to find that the moon was rising into the sky, the silver stars like tiny eyes of heaven watching us. They must think my life was a soap opera.

It was a long time later that he spoke again.

"It's getting late, Ally, we should leave," he said reluctantly.

I grinned, my mood lifting. "No, I want to stay here all night with you." I mock pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

He arched one flawless eyebrow and stared at me, smirking. "Well I guess that means I'll just have to _make _you leave, doesn't it?" And he stood up, holding me in his arms, and slung me over his shoulder so that he held my legs against his chest and I was forced to stare at the ground.

"Austin!" I shrieked, laughing a bit. "Put me the fuck down!"

"Oooh, the lady swears," he intoned. "I like it. You wouldn't believe how sexy I find it when you say 'fuck', Ally." He reached up to pat my butt and I blushed and squirmed in his arms. I was suddenly vehemently glad that no one was around to see this. "You've got the cutest little ass too," he began conversationally. "What I wouldn't give to spank you until it turned red, then fuck it."

I blushed even darker, unable to ignore the way my stomach leapt at the prospect of Austin spanking me.

"You like that, don't you, Ally?" he asked when we were back at the car. He opened my door and set me in the passenger's side. "You like the idea of me spanking your round, peachy little ass." He leaned into the car, putting one hand on each side of me so that his face was inches from mine.

God, it was so hard to breathe. I bit my lip hard and clamped my legs together.

His eyes flickered to my mouth. "God, I love when you do that." He leaned towards me, and I thought he was going to kiss me, but instead he pulled my lip from my teeth with his own pearly whites, sucking on my bottom lip. Then he ran his tongue over the line of my top lip. His hand ran down my thigh and to the inside before moving upwards, cupping my covered core. I moaned weakly.

He chuckled and moved away. "Play time is over, Allyson," he said, using my full name once again. Austin climbed into the driver's side of my beat up car and turned the ignition.

I waited until we had pulled onto the road before I did anything. When we stopped at a red light, I moved towards him and sat on the center console. "No, Austin," I murmured in his ear, my hands running down his chest to the hem of his jeans. "Play time has just begun." I felt him stiffen and I quickly undid his jeans before he could push me away.

His hands tightened on the steering wheel and I tried to yank down his jeans.

"Dammit, Ally, what are you doing?" he demanded hoarsely, jumping as I managed to get his jeans down below his hips, and pulling his boxers with it.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," I admitted, quickly pulling down his boxers. I saw that he was hardening, his cock already erect. I brushed my fingertips over the head of his dick, watching as the muscles in his member tightened and tensed.

**Austin's POV**

I bit back a groan, trying to focus on the road. Ally's fingers were magic over my hard dick, sending thick rolling waves of pleasure through me. My hands were tight on the steering wheel and I tried to concentrate. I knew I should stop her. This was dangerous, we could wreck, but I couldn't bring myself to push her away. She felt too good, she knew exactly what I needed and she was ready to give it to me.

"God, Ally," I groaned.

She grinned up at me. "Can I taste you, Austin?" she asked softly, unknowingly seductively. "Can I suck you?"

The words went straight to my cock and I groaned lowly, my hips lifting a little off the seat towards her hand. Taking that as a yes, she leaned down and filled her hot mouth with my thick cock. Immediately, my hips bucked up into her mouth, a deep groan leaving my lips. My eyes rolled back a little and it was impossible for me to let loose of the steering wheel.

Someone honked behind us and I opened my eyes to see that we were at a green light and I was holding up traffic. Quickly, I sped through the light, unable to go the speed limit. Ally's tongue hit the side of my shaft due to the car's sudden acceleration and her teeth scraped me. I sucked in a deep breath, my dick twitching inside the delicious confines of her mouth. I wanted to push in and out of her so badly, but I would probably wreck the car if I did.

"Don't stop driving," she said, the vibrations of her voice causing a wave of pleasure to wash over me. "If you do, I will stop."

As if of it's own accord, my foot pressed harder on the gas, although I was still not speeding enough to get pulled over.

She put her hands on my legs to steady herself and began to bob herself up and down on my cock, sucking and pushing me all the way to the back of her throat.

"Fuck, Ally," I growled, reaching down with one hand to tangle my fingers in her hair lightly, moving her head the way I wanted it. She greatly complied and allowed me to do with her as I pleased. She licked down my shaft and back up, using her teeth to bite and nip little parts of my skin, making me gasp and groan. She curled her tongue around the head and used her right hand to flick and play with my balls. "Shit, Ally. Shit, shit, shit."

"Mmmm, Austin," she moaned onto my cock. "You taste delicious."

Oh God, she was trying to kill me. My breathing was shallow, my chest heaving as I made sure that I stayed inside the white and yellow lines. She used her hands to jerk and pull at my dick roughly and I bucked my hips, my body beginning to move as if I was fucking her. Shit, I needed her and she was teasing me.

"Don't fucking play with me, Ally," I said roughly. "Suck me off or I'm afraid I'm going to wreck this car in frustration." I didn't mean to sound demanding, but I couldn't stand it anymore. Her hands and mouth were building up a fire within me and then she would stop momentarily, letting it subside before she'd build it up again.

"As you wish, Master," she murmured, pushing my cock deeply into her mouth and I hit the back of her throat. I felt her relax her throat so she could get more of me inside her. And then she squeezed my balls and sucked me hard.

Suddenly, I was thrown over the edge, gasping lightly as I came.

And just as I climaxed, blue lights went off behind us, the siren blaring in my ears.

Ally jerked back just in time for my semen to spurt over her face. She gasped and closed her eyes as the white substance dripped through her hair and down her chin. I hit the brakes and slowly pulled over, trying to push myself quickly back into my jeans.

"Oh shit, Austin," Ally muttered. "We're so dead."

She used her shirt and tried to wipe off the salty liquid off her face from my release, her cheeks bright red in embarrassment. My cock was beginning to soften and I hurriedly zipped up my jeans, trying to help Ally.

Then I heard a knock at the window.

I whirled to see a cop, about middle-aged, staring into the window of the car with a stern expression. Taking one glance back at Ally who still had semen in her hair and along her face, I rolled down the window reluctantly.

The cop took one look at Ally, then moved his dark eyes back to me.

"Care to explain," he began, taking a handkerchief out of his pocket and throwing it to Ally, "why the young lady is looking so disheveled and your fly's unzipped?"

* * *

**So I don't want to leave you with a cliffhanger so I'm updating again today. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	19. Chapter 19: Let Me Explain

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

I was blushing so darkly that I would put a fire truck to shame. The cop stared through the window at him, his hard critical eyes moving over my disheveled state. He knew. Oh God, he knew what we had done. It was so obvious, how could he not know?

Austin cleared his throat and quickly zipped up his pants now that the cop had pointed out that his fly was unzipped. I sat quietly in the seat and began to wring my hands, trying to not go crazy. We were going to get a ticket. And we would have to go to court and explain everything. How I had given Austin a blowjob while he drove and then we got caught and I had his semen all over my face and hair. Shit, we were in such deep trouble.

"Officer," Austin said reasonably, putting his hands lightly on the steering wheel. "You see, my girlfriend and I were just anxious to get home after a long day at work. We're both tired."

I thought I saw the officer's lips twitch in what was the beginning of a smile. "It doesn't seem to me that either of you were in anyway sleepy," he said, his voice tolerant.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I tried to keep my breathing shallow and untroubled. Austin, however, was as smooth as always. "We're terribly sorry, officer."

The cop leaned through the window towards me. "Ally?" His eyes widened slightly and confusion swarmed over me.

How did he know who I was?

"Ally? I don't suppose you remember me, you were just a girl when we met," he continued. "Me and your dad worked together a lot of the time when he was in Miami."

Suddenly I remembered and my face got darker. "Hey, Mr. Ames," I muttered. Oh God, how could I let this happen? My father's _best friend_ had just found Austin and me in a very compromising position. Aw, shit, I wanted the truck to swallow me whole – anything would be better than this humiliation.

"It's good to see you, Ally," Ames said, moving his eyes to Austin. "Just not in these exact circumstances. You better be damn glad it was me that pulled you over, son, and not one of the other boys on patrol tonight. You'd have more than just a ticket."

"Yes, sir, thank you," Austin replied, nodding.

I couldn't see how he could keep his composure at a time like this. I was dying of mortification.

Ames straightened up, the stern look replacing his earlier amusement. "What's your name, son?"

"Austin Moon, sir."

The cop stared hard at Austin for a moment, as if he was taking a minute to assess his character. Finally, he spoke. "You be careful with Lester's little girl from now on, you hear?" Ames leaned in to look at me. "And I better not see anything like this again or I won't hesitate to write you two a fat ticket. This time I'll let you two off with a warning, but not again, understand?"

I nodded vigorously, simply thankful that we weren't going to jail.

Then a grin broke over Ames' face and he leaned on his hands on the car door. "Believe me, I know what it's like to be young and in love, but just remember to abide by state laws. Just because you turned twenty not two weeks ago, doesn't mean you can endanger others on the road."

I glanced down at my lap in embarrassment, flushing. Then I realized he had said Austin and I were in love. I didn't know if I should correct him or explain our situation, but Austin said nothing so I stayed silent.

"Thank you," Austin replied politely.

"Just drive carefully from now on and keep your pants zipped up."

I blushed badly.

Austin, however, grinned conspiratorially and nodded. "Only in the car."

Then Ames walked back to his police cruiser, shaking his head with a slight smile on his lips, and drove off.

"Oh God, I want to die," I groaned, leaning forward to press my forehead hard against the dashboard. "Kill me now."

Austin chuckled and started the car. "Well tonight was certainly interesting. Although, I have to admit that I'm a little surprised he let us off with only a warning." I felt his hand, warm on my back, running soothingly up and down. "It's over now, Ally."

I groaned and sat back, my back hitting the seat. "No, it's not. Oh my God, that was the most embarrassing, mortifying, humiliating moment of my life."

He chuckled darkly. Opening my eyes, I saw that we were on the road again. By the time we were back at my apartment building, my blush was gone and I could remember the last ten minutes without an emotional rollercoaster.

I don't know how I managed to sleep with all the thoughts running through my mind, but I think that having Austin's arms around me helped.

**xXx**

It was the next morning that I learned of my mother's fourth suicide attempt.

I had insisted on making breakfast and was trying to work out Austin's reaction to my speech last night. I wanted so badly to know what had ran through his mind when I bared my soul but I couldn't bring myself to ask. So I continued to fry the eggs.

Then the phone rang.

"Could you get that?" I said absently, moving to pop the bread into the toaster.

Austin got up from his seat on the countertop beside me, watching me, and went to the phone. "Hello?" I noticed that his voice was gravelly from disuse. We had both been quiet this morning.

He turned to me. "It's for you. Someone by the name of Mrs. Danvers."

I froze, my hand gripping the spatula tightly. My heart rate began to rise in my chest. Mom's nurse never called me unless it was bad, unless mom had tried to kill herself again.

When my eyes lifted to the hazel ones that haunted my sleep, I saw concern and confusion in their depths. Quickly, I took the phone in my unsteady hands. "Hello?" I said. "Hello, Mrs. Danvers?"

"Ally!" the familiar voice began. "I'm so sorry for bothering you but it's rather urgent."

"What happened?"

"Penny attempted to crawl out the window of the 34th floor of our hotel room after we went to an art showing yesterday. I caught her of course before she succeeded, but now she demands to see you. She won't eat or take her medication."

The room began to tilt at an odd angle. How strange, I thought deliriously. Suddenly there were two steady hands on my waist, holding me securely. I looked up into hazel eyes and a reassuring smile.

"What can I do?" I asked into the phone.

"Would you mind making a quick visit to California? You mother is practically going on a hunger strike until she sees you. She hasn't eaten in over a day. If she keeps it up she'll have to be hospitalized."

"Of course. I'll be there today."

I hung up without a second thought and ran to the bedroom, my vision blurring for some reason. Then I felt the wetness on my cheeks and I knew I was crying.

"Ally," came Austin's soft yet authoritative voice. "What's wrong? Please tell me what has happened."

**Austin's POV**

She pauses in her frantic searching dresser drawer and I see tears splash onto the wood.

And I feel utterly at a loss for both words and actions.

I don't know if she wants me to hold her or if she simply wants to be frustrated for a moment as she tosses a suitcase onto the unmade bed. And I don't know what to say, except to ask her what's happened.

"My mother has attempted suicide…again." Her voice cracked on the last word. I silently crossed the room, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her to me.

I have never been able to endure a woman's tears, but this was different. Now, I wanted to extinguish her cause for weeping; I wanted to wrap her in a blanket and hold her to me and be able to truthfully tell her there was nothing to cry about because I had fixed it. Her every tear was like a needle to my heart; I felt the pain acutely.

She clutched my shirt in her fists and buried her face in my chest. I stroked the silk of her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

"I don't know why I'm crying," she muttered into my shirt, laughing mirthlessly. "She's done it before. It's just…sometimes I wonder if she thinks about how it affects me at all, if she even stops to wonder what will happen to me if she does succeed." She stopped suddenly and I knew she was fighting her tears ruthlessly.

I held her tighter, hating her tears. Ally deserved so much, infinite happiness. My heart was in nothing short of agony whilst she wept.

"Mom wants to see me," Ally began, looking up at me with watery eyes that broke my heart. "She won't eat until she sees me and I need to get there soon." Ally paused as I touched her cheek with my fingertips, trying to tell her that I would do anything in my power to help her.

"Then we will leave today," I said simply.

The ghost of a smile tugged at her lips. "You really want to go with me?"

The surprise in her voice wounded me and I brought my face closer to her.

"Why would I ever want to be anywhere else than where you are?" My voice was soft. The depth of my feelings for Ally stunned me. I had never felt any emotion as strong as this. Not lust, not greed, not hunger or pain. It was almost as terrifying how much I loved her, how much I cared for her. In that moment, I realized that I would give everything for her happiness, even if it meant forsaking my own. "How long do we expect to be there?" I asked.

"I don't know," she admitted. "I didn't think to ask."

I began to fill my own bag that I had brought with me nearly two weeks ago. "There might be plane tickets still available online; if not then we'll have to drive to California."

"Austin?" she asked quietly, almost as if she were afraid of her words.

I turned to her to find her looking at me with such hope blazing in her eyes that it nearly took my breath away. I tried to think of what could have changed her mood so swiftly. I wondered if it was because of what I had said. Silently chastising myself, I realized that my guard was slipping dangerously. I could no longer remember why exactly I had pushed her away so often, why I had told myself that we would never work.

Unfortunately, my mind reminded me.

It was always concern for Ally's well being that I knew we couldn't be together. Recently, I had accidently let my feelings show. I had just a monumental slip just now but there was nothing I could do to remedy it. And yet, I found I as glad that she had heard me.

For the first time since I knew I loved Ally, I wondered if it would really be so bad to quit escorting and stay with the captivating woman sitting on that bed, to hold her and talk to her, and make love to her for the rest of our lives.

"Thank you," she finally said.

I knew it would take me an eternity to unravel the emotion behind those two simple words.

**xXx**

Yes, there were plane tickets available – through some miracle – and no, it didn't take long for us to arrive in California, LA.

During the flight, Ally told me haltingly of her mother, how she never talked and only communicated through pen and paper when absolutely necessary. Ally's father's death had completely destroyed Penny and Ally had to take care of herself from a young age.

"How long does it take to get to your home from the airport?" I asked as we went through the airport doors into the LA sunshine.

I heard her breathe in quickly – surprised. "I don't remember, but Mrs. Danvers has come to pick us up." She pointed to a large tannish minivan with a middle-aged woman behind the wheel. The woman pulled up in front of us and smiled warmly.

"Ally, hurry," Mrs. Danvers said when the window was down. "I don't like leaving your mother alone for any amount of time. Oh hello," she said, noticing me.

After short introductions, Ally and I climbed into the minivan. I was surprised that Ally opted to sit in the back with me. Unable to let there be anything parting us, I pulled her into my lap.

As Ally talked with Mrs. Danvers, I touched her throat, her arms, her beautiful hands. I wanted to imprint her beauty and character into my mind.

An internal battle waged within me. I remembered Ally's speech to me last night at the swing. We both were soaked, drenched in love. Remembering the raw truth of her words softened my soul. I wanted to be with her, I wanted to be more than just her 'toy'.

And, damn it, if I didn't long for my fantasy to become reality, for me to grow old with my angel, my Ally.

I loved her.

And I had no idea what to do about it.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	20. Chapter 20: Why Are You Doing This?

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Ally's mother, Penny, looked as if she'd seen the darkest circle of Hell. Her hair was dark, like Ally's, but streaked through with generous amounts of gray. Her face was gaunt, the cheeks sunk in with malnutrition giving her a skull-like appearance. The skin was unnaturally pale with high, hectic spots of bright color on her cheekbones. Her lips were pressed in a hard line and dark purple half-rings hung under her eyes like bleeding crescent moons.

And her dark brown eyes, the eyes that so reminded me of my Ally, were simply dead. Any shred of life that might have been there had withered like a rose in the Sahara long ago. She was numb, cut off from the world.

Ally and I stood just inside the doorway of the house she'd grown up in. We were in the living room, Mrs. Danvers moving towards Penny to tend to her.

"Penny, darling," Mrs. Danvers cooed, touching the haggard woman's arm. "Ally has come to see you."

Penny didn't move. Her stillness chilled my bones and I found it hard to believe she was only thirty-eight. She seemed old; her grief made her ancient. I remembered back at the carnival when Ally had told me that Penny had never wept, had never allowed her agony to show. Her misery had ate her from the inside out, like acid poured down the throat of a kitten Penny had let her grief consume her.

"Did you hear me, Penny?" Mrs. Danvers asked patiently, gesturing to Ally to stand beside her. Penny continued staring out the window, wearing a simple t-shirt and black slacks that didn't match. "I said that your daughter has come to see you. Sit here, Ally, she'll be fine in a moment."

I didn't know how long it had been since Ally had last truly seen her mother, but I could see the pain that was now engraved into her eyes.

"Mom?" she asked softly, her eyes looking with disbelief at Penny's sunken face. The hurt in her voice was obvious. Her own mother refused to acknowledge her, to even look at her.

I stood by the door, unable to do anything but be a witness to the display. Anger was slowly building inside me, a festering wound. How could a mother not even look at her child? Especially when the mother had asked, nearly demanded, to see her child. And yet Penny ignored her.

When Ally spoke again, her voice cracked with emotion. "Mama?"

Quickly, I crossed the room and sat beside Ally on the loveseat, taking her hand in mine. There wasn't much I could do to help her now, although I desperately wanted to fix all her problems. Her eyes met mine, the chocolate depths filled with gratitude, and I smiled reassuringly, bringing our joined hands to my lips to kiss her knuckles.

When I turned towards Ally's mother, I was surprised to find that her dead eyes were on us, watching our exchange. Penny's eyes flickered to her daughter and I thought I saw something spark to life inside them.

"I'm here, Mom," Ally said quietly but earnestly, as if she was afraid to shatter the fragile attention of her mother. "I'm here. Why did you want to see me?"

Silently Penny cupped Ally's cheek with her hand and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. For a second, Penny's eyes were no longer lifeless. Her eyes softened as she gazed at Ally, pain entering them again. Sitting there, I realized that both of these beautiful yet emotionally marred women had held their pain deep inside them, afraid to let it show. I was terrified that Ally would grow to be like Penny, and in reaction my hand tightened in her. I would protect her from that fate at whatever cost.

Then Penny turned back to the window again and I saw the hope leave Ally in an instance.

"It's alright, Ally," I assured her. "She'll come around."

Ally smiled but shook her head. "Thank you, Austin," she whispered. "But…I need to talk to Mrs. Danvers for a moment."

I nodded in understanding and she left from the room.

I was suddenly acutely aware that I was alone in the tiny room with Penny.

"Don't be upset, dear," I heard Mrs. Danvers tell Ally from somewhere out in the hall, her voice receding as they walked away. "She hasn't spoken in six years."

I sat back in the love seat, following Penny's line of sight out the window. Penny lived on the outskirts of California, her house surrounded by the bare, craggy mountains of the desert.

"You love my daughter."

Her voice was surprisingly strong, a little gravely from disuse but full of authority. My surprise lasted only a moment. I wondered if it would be wise to lie to a woman such as Penny.

"Yes," I replied. "Very much."

"And your name is Austin…" she trailed off pointedly.

"Moon," I answered.

"Your occupation?"

I hesitated. "Modeling and…entertainment."

She never once looked at me, her object of interest was the view out the window.

"I thought you were voluntarily mute," I said, watching her.

The corners of her lips pulled up for only a second in something that barely qualified as a smile. Then she was impassive again. "It is my punishment," she murmured. "For hurting Ally."

"You're hurting her more by not talking to her."

She paused. "I know."

"Then why continue?"

Her eyes snapped to mine. "For years I have lived with the knowledge that I destroyed Ally's childhood. I was the parent, I should have taken care of her, not the other way around. I had essentially abandoned her when she needed me the most. After Lester died, it was hard enough to get out of the bed in the morning, much less care for a pre-teen girl. I have never forgiven myself for that."

"You were grieving."

"That's no excuse for what I did. I had a child to care for – a life that depended on me."

The silence hung over the room like a thick blanket, suffocating. "Your suicide attempts…they hurt Ally."

"I know. And that's the worst part of it. I know and I do it anyway." She took a deep breath. "His absence still hurts. Every time I see a flannel shirt or see a police cruiser – it's like a knife to my heart. If there's a way I can possibly be with him again, I'm going to take it. I'm selfish."

"Then why not tell her you love her? Why not talk to your daughter and explain everything before you do anything rash? Before it's too late."

She hesitated. "I'm afraid. After all this time…what if she resents me?"

"You saw her today, she doesn't resent you, Penny," I replied firmly. "She is practically begging for your love. She loves you so much and it hurts her deeply when you don't talk to her. Your daughter is already a grown woman, Penny. You can't delay forever. You blink and she'll be a mother herself with her own teenage daughter to care for."

Penny's calculating gaze turned to me, looking straight through my soul. I didn't grow uncomfortable under her scrutiny, instead I took it as an opportunity to observe her. I hoped she would eat something; she reminded me of photos I'd seen of starving Ethiopian women.

"You are wise beyond your years, Austin Moon," she said, a quiet respect shining from her gentle eyes. "If there is anyone who deserves Ally, it is you."

"Thank you, ma'am," I said sincerely. Earning her respect was something I hadn't even hoped for. Beneath her tragic suicide attempts, Penny was a strong woman, independent and passionate. So like her daughter. She had said I deserved Ally, she approved of our relationship. I allowed myself to think about that for a moment. Even if she didn't know what I did for a living, Penny approved of me. Did that mean that I truly deserved to be with Ally?

I thought about how tragedy and hardship shaped a person, molded them. Penny was still struggling. And Ally had grown into a woman worthy of more than Earth could give her. Ally was marked by life, yet so was I. Wasn't everyone? Did it make us ideal for each other since we understood one another's pain?

I heard footsteps and turned to see Ally walking into the room, a brave smile plastered to her face.

I hoped for Ally's sake that Penny would talk to her.

Catching Penny's eye, I knew she wanted me to leave so that she could speak in private with Ally.

"I'll be in the kitchen," I murmured to my angel, pressing my lips to her forehead.

And I left so that wounds could heal without intruders, so that the mother could explain and ask the daughter for forgiveness.

**xXx**

Later, when we were driving to the hotel that night, Ally finally told me what happened between her and her mother.

I was driving, sliding smoothly through traffic. Ally had spent two hours in the living room with Penny while Mrs. Danvers and I drank hot tea in the kitchen. I had never had hot tea before, it was a strange concept. I remembered wondering if Mrs. Danvers was English.

"Mom apologized," Ally said softly, staring out her window. "She said that she knew what she had done when I was a child was wrong, but it was too late to change it. You know, for a few years I almost hated my mother. She hardly spoke to me then, barely did anything for me, and I resented her for it. I knew she was hurting, but I was in pain too. My Daddy had just died and there was no one to comfort me."

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, I put the car in park and sat in the driver's seat, listening.

"I asked her why she tries to kill herself," Ally began. "I already knew why, but I asked her anyway." Her eyes turned towards me and they were large and raw with emotion. "I think she's going to try again soon. She's practically dead inside, Austin."

"I know, Ally," I said, taking her hand in mine. "She's gone through a lot, and so have you. Except she can't mend. She _won't _mend. Perhaps she thinks it would be a betrayal to Lester to pick up and move on with her life."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "It's unjust for her to be in so much pain. She's just a shell."

Unable to stand the sight of her crying anymore, I pulled her into my lap, her back pressed against the steering wheel. I cupped her face with my hands, feeling the soft skin beneath my fingertips, and angled her face so that she looked into my eyes. Tears lingered in the dark orbs, stormy with sadness, fear, and regret. It hurt her to see her mother as she was today, and now that they had talked, Ally no longer felt the resentment she had before. Instead, pity was the predominant emotion she felt towards her mother. And love. Pity and love.

"Things will work out," I assured her. "Although it's cliché, everything happens for a reason. You can take these painful experiences and use them for the better. I know it doesn't help now, but you have your mother's intelligence and quiet strength."

She smiled weakly and the effort nearly brought her to tears again. I kissed a tear that rolled down her cheek.

When we got our suitcases out of the car and went to the front desk for our reserved rooms, I realized exactly how much I was slipping. My resolve to not show any romantic emotions towards Ally was crumbling into dust. I wondered, as we took the elevator up, if it was really so bad to tell her I loved her. But yes, yes it was. Why? I didn't care anymore. All I knew was that we wouldn't work out so I should harden my heart to her. Frankly, I was afraid. It would mean going into uncharted territory. I remembered what Penny had said, that if anyone deserved Ally, I did. Pushing that out of my mind, I gritted my teeth and waited until the elevator doors opened so that I could walk out, Ally trailing behind me with a confused expression.

I knew was going to hurt her and I hated myself for it.

**Ally's POV**

I didn't understand why there was such a sudden change in him. In the car he had been so sweet, so loving, kissing my tears.

And now…

Now he was acting cold.

I rushed to keep up with him as we went down the hall to our room. Austin held the key tightly in his hand, his knuckles white, and stopped abruptly at a door. I ran into his back and quickly backed up, blushing ever so slightly.

He didn't even look back as he slid the card key into the door and opened it.

Frustration bubbled inside me and I went into the hotel room after him, slamming the door shut behind me. And still he didn't look back at me.

"What's your problem, Austin?" I demanded, setting my suitcase onto the only bed in the room. He dropped his bag heavily onto the floor and turned on the lamp that hung beside the bed.

"I assure you, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Yes you do." He was starting to anger me. I felt suddenly and swiftly rejected. He had been so caring in the car and now he was acting as if I repelled him, as if I were a leper. What had I done wrong? Was it something I said in the car? Ridiculously, tears sprang into my eyes and I hastily wiped them away.

"No, I don't, Ally," he disagreed, turning on the TV with the remote.

Quickly, I strode to him and took the remote from his hands, tossing it onto the bedside table. "Why are you doing this?" I asked, my voice almost breaking at the end. I inhaled deeply to get myself under control. The rejection was too sharp to ignore, to violent to pretend it never happened. I was hurt, no matter how I tried to deny it.

His hazel eyes looked into mine for no more than a moment before he stood and walked to the window, leaning on it with his hands, staring out into the dark night that was bright with the lights of downtown California. His back looked strained, tense, and I wondered if there was more to his silence than just not wanting to talk to me anymore.

"Because it's better this way," he said weakly to the window.

His words sent an icy spike of fear down my spine for I thought I knew what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked shakily. I sat quickly down on the bed, my legs suddenly weak.

"You know, a week after I met you, I knew that I was getting in too deep," he said lowly, his voice deep with pent up memories. He laughed shortly then, sharp and self-deprecating. "So I vowed to myself that I would keep our relationship professional, business-like, and that's how it should be. This, these feelings, weren't supposed to happen. Lillian has threatened to ruin me if I so much as cross her path again and I'm essentially a prostitute. My life isn't for you, Ally. I'm not for you. It was so much better if I pretended that nothing was happening between us, so much better if I kept my feelings to myself. But I didn't. I made mistakes and now it's worse than it was before."

I was silent, staring at his back. The window showed my reflection like a horrible dark mirror, reflecting horror. The black reflective glass gaped at me like an intruder's eye.

"I…" I trailed off, my voice weak. "I don't understand."

Oh but I did. I did understand. That's why I felt as if my heart was both breaking and soaring simultaneously.

"Our relationship isn't what it's supposed to be," he said gruffly, not moving from his spot at the window. "I've screwed up, Ally. I've fucked up both your and my life."

He was telling me it was all a mistake that we ever cared for each other. Or at least he was telling me it was a mistake I loved him. I fucked up his life. That's what he was telling me. My hands were cold in my lap and by body felt leaden.

"You hate me," I said, my voice drained of all emotion.

He whirled. "No! No, of course I don't. How could I ever hate you, Ally?" I could see in my peripheral vision that his eyes were wide with horror and shock as he looked at me.

I continued staring at the floor. I didn't think I could look straight at him even if I wanted to. I was terrified of what I would see in his face if I looked closer. So I stared at the floor. The floor was safe, normal, impassive and indifferent.

"But you said that I've fucked up your life," I whispered.

He leaned back against the window, this time facing me. "No, Ally, I said that I've fucked up _your_ life. I've screwed up our lives with my actions. I should have just distanced myself from you from the very beginning. Instead, I let us get into this convoluted relationship. I will be leaving after the twenty days are over."

Suddenly, I felt something spark inside me again. I stood up from the bed and looked at him now, but he was staring at the ground like I had been earlier. "You're leaving? Why?"

"Because this isn't right."

My outrage nearly overpowered my loss, rejection, pain. "It isn't right? That's a lie, Austin, and we both know it. Why are you leaving?" I insisted.

He growled in frustration and his hard hazel eyes met mine, his jaw taut with frustration. "I told you, this isn't right!"

"Stop lying to me, Austin Moon. This isn't about whether it's right or not and I deserve to at least know the truth!" My heart beat hard and my voice had rose to a yell. I fought back the tears that threatened to pour down my face. I wanted to know why he was fighting this so much, why he was so desperate to leave and end this.

His hazel eyes were savage with frustration and self-loathing. He walked towards me and stopped only a foot from me, and I saw the anger in his eyes. But it strangely didn't seem to be geared towards me. It was almost as if he was angry at himself for what he was about to do. "Because I fucking love you, okay?!"

I froze, unable to breathe.

There it was.

The words I had longed to hear from his lips for days now. But why did they cut me so deeply? I felt as if a blade had been opened in my throat, cutting my vocal chords and making it impossible for me to speak. His chest heaved and I could practically feel his frustration rolling off him. Instead of a declaration of love I had imagined, this was harsh and cruel. Was it such a awful thing for him to love me?

Looking up into his eyes, I saw my reflection in his impassive, indifferent eyes. The lack of emotion I saw took my breath away and I sank to the floor in a daze, unable to stand for any longer.

* * *

**So I don't want to leave you with a cliffhanger again because I hate them too so I'm updating again today. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Touch Me

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I saw the fire die in her eyes and I hated myself. I had finally told her I loved her and it only hurt her deeper. Because I had said it like I hated it.

Ally sat, broken, on the floor, simply staring at our feet.

God, I couldn't bear this. I couldn't stand the silent agonized tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Ally," I murmured softly, sinking down beside her. She looked down at her lap, her hair falling around her face, creating a curtain between us. "Ally don't cry." Kneeling in front of her, I brushed back the silky locks of her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

I tilted her head up, my finger under her chin. She resisted.

"Please, Ally, look at me," I whispered, needing her to look at me, to once again see that love shining in her eyes. I wanted desperately, childishly to know that everything was alright.

But of course it wasn't alright.

I had hurt her.

Ally's eyes turned to mine, the trails of her tears shining in the light. Her eyes were empty.

Like Penny's.

Frantically, I cupped her face, fear suddenly engulfing me. "Ally, I'm sorry. I've hurt you and there's no excuse for that. I was so afraid, so scared because I believed that I didn't deserve you. That if I was around you I would eventually hurt you. And I have hurt you. But only because I refused to face the truth."

My voice grew faster as I continued. I had to make her understand. Her lips parted slightly and I heard her breathe in raggedly. Her eyes stared into mine, almost hopefully.

"I don't understand," she said weakly.

"Don't you see, Ally," I said earnestly, my hands holding the delicate arc of her jaw. "I have been trying to tell myself over and over that I shouldn't love you. That the very idea was foolish. But it was I who was foolish, Ally. I was so stupid to believe that leaving was the only way."

She turned her face away. "Don't do this to me, Austin. Don't lie to save my feelings." Glancing back at me, her chocolate orbs were hard. "Don't _lie _to me anymore!" she cried, her voice cracking.

My heart shattered. This was perhaps the most important moment of my life. I had touched countless women, had tasted their arousal on my tongue. My job was to, in a way, seduce women in both body and mind. And this was certainly the most important seduction of my life. The _only _important one.

But no, this wasn't a seduction. I would leave that part of my life behind. I would speak to Dez as soon as possible.

"Ally, I'm not lying!" I said firmly, my voice rising. "Never, in all the time that we have been together, have I ever lied to you." She was shaking her head, disbelieving. "Why can you believe what you think is a lie, but not the truth?"

"Stop it!" she shrieked, clutching her hair tightly in her fingers as if she wanted to rip it out. Ally clenched her eyes shut. "Okay, maybe you do love me. But you can't stand the sight of me – not when we were coming up to our rooms and sure as hell not now!"

"Can't stand the sight of you? My God, Ally, what are you _talking about_?" My voice was incredulous. "Moments ago I was angry at myself. I was _so stupid_ and I feared I was letting you see too much of my feelings. Ally, no, you're wrong. I was nearly out of my mind with indecision!"

She laughed once, near hysterics, and quickly stood up. "If you don't love me, Austin, I understand. Or even if you do love me but feel trapped by it. You can leave." She took a deep breath and placed a hand on the desk to steady herself. When she spoke again, I listened as it cracked twice. "You can leave, I'll survive."

Standing up, I went to her and took her face almost roughly in my hands. "Then I will show you that I love you. I'll prove to you that I want to be with you."

Holding her tender jaw in my hands, cupping her face, I brought her mouth to mine. My lips were hard and urgent on hers. I wanted to show her how much I needed her, how much I loved her. In that moment I realized that I would never leave her. I didn't have the strength to resist anymore.

I pressed her back against the desk, my hands running down over her throat, feeling her fluttering pulse. My lips softened slightly and I ran my tongue gently over her top lip. I felt her tremble in my arms.

**Ally's POV**

No, how could this be happening?

He had said he loved me and that he wanted to be with me. It was too good to be true. I wanted so desperately to believe it.

I broke the kiss, turning away slightly. My hands shook as I sat down on the bed. "Austin," I said, not looking at him. "You don't have to prove anything to me. If you want to, you can leave."

He growled in frustration and I looked up in surprise. Austin kneeled down in front of me, placing his hands on my knees. Instead of his face, I looked at his hands. They were slim and tan with long fingers; I noticed a dark freckle at the base of his thumb that I hadn't seen before. His hands were hot on my knees.

"Ally," he whispered softly. "Please look at me, this is important."

Hesitantly, I glanced up into his eyes. The hazel orbs were urgent and so close it took my breath away.

"After the first week we were together, I knew that I was getting in too deep," he began. "You were alluring in so many ways, many of them not as physical as the others. You're a passionate woman, kind, caring, loving. I was, and still am, drawn to you in ways that aren't entirely healthy. I love you, Allyson Dawson. I have been stupid in trying to make myself believe that I ever could leave you. I am not that strong." He reached up to brush back my hair in the gentlest of caresses, his eyes staring directly into mine. "I have neither the desire nor the will to walk away from you. I cannot exist without you. I love you."

I felt a tear slip down my cheek but this time it wasn't from sadness, pain, or disbelief. None of those things. My heart felt as if a lead weight had been tossed away, as if the nail of his departure that had been spiked through me was now pulled out. Except there was no bleeding from the wound, no pain in my heart. My heart rate increased and my lips pulled up slightly.

Austin leaned towards me and slowly licked the tear that ran down my throat. I shivered and pressed myself against him. Cupping his face and bringing it up on level with mine again, I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Austin Moon," I whispered, smiling softly. "So much."

A dazzling smile broke over his face like the dawn in Alaska after days of darkness. His hazel eyes were radiant, and when he pressed his lips to mine, the kiss was triumphant – exultant.

I felt hands caress my breasts softly, with his fingertips. The atmosphere changed around us, a soft electricity sizzling between us. Our mouths parted, Austin's darkening eyes staring relentlessly into mine, and he lightly touched the hem of my t-shirt.

"Touch me," I whispered, unable to bring any strength into my voice. "Please."

He pulled my shirt over my head, his lips returning to mine in a kiss that melted my bones and made my soul weep with joy. I gripped the collar of his shirt tightly in my fists, pulling him tighter against me. My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and in my haste I accidentally ripped two off.

"Shhh," Austin purred, stilling my hands. "I love you, Ally." He ran his lips down my throat, letting his tongue slide over the tops of my breasts. "I need you." His hands quickly undid the clasp of my bra, reverently sliding the fabric off my body. He kissed my left nipple, and then the right, sucking lightly.

Heat traveled through my body, curling wondrously in the heavy mounds of my breasts and between my legs. My mouth opened in a soundless moan, my back arching, pressing my breasts into his mouth. I was going to burn alive, I was sure of it. No human could withstand such heat, the scorching fires that built inside me.

"I want you," he finished, pushing me back onto the bedspread. He hovered over me, his shirt hanging halfway open, letting me see the sculpted muscles of his chest. His hazel eyes burned with a passionate fire, gazing relentlessly into mine.

When I reached up to undo the rest of his shirt, my hands trembled. I bit my lip, glancing into the eyes that knew every inch of my soul, knew every inch of my body.

I felt more exposed than any time Austin and I'd had sex before, vulnerable. I was terrified he would vanish. This moment was novel; I had never experienced the feeling that my life came down to one moment. Now, I felt as if my existence was only the build up of events and actions until now. _Now_ was what I had waited for.

Sliding my hands over his chest and shoulders, I pulled off his shirt, marveling at his beauty. He slid his tongue over my taut nipple, the moisture searing my skin. He licked the crease below my breast, sending chill bumps dancing over my skin. I felt his hands at my waist, slowly undoing my jeans, and I arched my hips into him.

"Austin," I whimpered, gasping for air as if I had been deprived of it for three minutes.

"Yes, love."

I couldn't find the words I wanted. My brain had dissolved into the slow pleasure building within the confines of my skin. My every nerve was alive and screaming for him. The pain, the regret of only moments earlier simply intensified the euphoria now surging through me.

Austin loved me and wanted to stay. We loved each other. For the first time in my life, I knew that everything was going to be okay – I _knew _it was because it had to be.

Austin pulled off my jeans slowly, kissing each bit of exposed flesh, his lips awakening my body. Desire consumed me.

"You are radiant, my love," he whispered against my ankle, tasting the skin there. He nipped at the tender flesh of the back of my knee and I whimpered, opening my legs to him. I felt wetness pool between my legs, thick and moistening my panties – the only article of clothing I wore.

The harsh fabric of his jeans scraped roughly against my legs, sending delicious sparks of pleasure shooting through my system.

"Austin, please," I panted.

His head was between my legs and the sight alone made my eyes roll back and my back arch. His searing tongue was hot upon my open thighs and he scraped his teeth along the sensitive skin. I gasped in surprise and writhed.

He looked up at me, his hair falling softly over his forehead, and grinned at my weakened state.

"Mmmm, Ally, you are exquisite," he purred, blowing lightly over my wet panties.

"Oh God, Austin," I gasped.

My hands searched for something suitable to hold onto. Austin took my hands in his and slowly brought my right hand down to between my legs, placing my palm over my covered heat.

"Do you feel this, Ally?" he asked, pressing my index finger into the soaked cotton. "Is this where you desire it?" He brought my hand to his jeans and pressed my palm firmly between his legs.

I bit my lip, my eyes widening. I felt him harden under the rough jeans. His erection was pronounced beneath the fabric and my stomach quivered with anticipation.

"Is this what you want inside you?" he inquired, his voice a seductive purr in my ear.

"Yes, Oh God, yes please," I begged, writhing. The slowly growing pleasure inside me had become a throbbing ache not just in my core but within my whole body.

He released my hand and pressed his lips to mine in a heated kiss.

All at once, I felt as if we could stay in this clean room forever. Touching, kissing, licking, skin against skin, sweat mingling on our bodies. As if we had hours to show our love, to express it not only in words but physical gestures. There was so much I wanted to tell him, so much that I needed to say, yet I could not find the words. Austin's strong hands were teasingly soft and gentle on my body, creating such a frustratingly high tension in my body that I felt I was going to snap. I was wound tighter than a violin string, my body singing for him.

Austin's jeans and boxers lie on the floor where he had discarded them. His hands held my hips firmly as he licked my drenched, soaking core through my ruined panties. I gasped and writhed, my fingers clutching his hair tightly as my back arched and my eyes clenched shut.

The cotton dulled the sensation of his tongue on me. Suddenly he sucked me through my panties. Hard.

A sharp, startled cry left my lips and my fingers tightened in his hair, my hips lifting towards him. "Please, Austin," I gasped. "Please don't tease me anymore."

"It's been days since I've been inside you," he said, his voice rough with desire. "Let me enjoy this moment, enjoy you." He grinned wickedly then, flashing his perfectly straight and white teeth. "Besides, I intend to pleasure you for hours, Miss Dawson. You'll have more than enough of my cock, I can promise you that."

Then my panties were on the floor, laying on top of his discarded shirt, and Austin crawled up my body, hovering over me. Reaching up with one hand, he cupped my cheek silently, staring deeply into my eyes.

"You mean so much to me," he whispered, brushing a strand of my hair from my face. "I don't know how I could have expected to leave you before." Leaning down to kiss my right temple, he murmured, "but I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me now."

I recognized the words I had said when we were at the carnival. I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. I felt something slide roughly along my entrance, and I moaned into his mouth, arching and breaking the kiss.

With his chest, brushing my taut nipples, Austin slowly entered me. My hand clutched the tops of his arms, panting. I felt myself stretch to accommodate his size, my walls spasming in pleasure. I pushed my hips up to him and he sank deeper.

"God, Ally," he groaned, gritting his teeth. He began to slowly move inside of me. Our mouths were fused together. Everything was slow – the kisses, his thrusts.

These moments were indefinably sweet. Sweat dripped from his chest to my breasts, his lips were soft on my skin. I clung to him desperately, melting into his embrace like a popsicle in the desert. I could no longer discern where I left off and he began.

I wanted to remember this night forever. It was the first time we had made love with all of our feelings bared, the first time I realized just how much I cared for him. I wanted to remember the feel of his back beneath my hands, his dark hazel eyes hazy with passion, the way he groaned when I bit his shoulder as I climaxed the first time.

The closer he came to release, the rougher we were. Instead of the delicious agony of his slow thrusts, he began to pound into me.

"Austin. Oh, Austin," I cried out arching sharply, curling my fingers in his hair. I gasped and moved my hips in a circle, making his cock rub roughly against my walls. I clenched around him, milking his engorged penis.

Suddenly he reached down to viciously rub my clitoris, the sensitive organ slick with my own juices. My hands clutched at him so tightly that my knuckles were white from the pressure.

Pleasure exploded inside me and color burst behind my eyelids. I screamed, arching, Austin's name on my tongue.

"God, you're beautiful," he groaned, gritting his teeth. He slammed into me once more, an animalistic groan rumbling through his chest. I felt him release inside me for the first time.

Later, after our sweat had dried, I lay with my head on his chest, stroking his soft cock.

His fingers played along my arm. "Ally, if you want to get some rest you had better stop playing with my cock," he warned, grinning at me.

I blushed slightly and kissed his nipple, licking it.

He groaned lowly and I felt him freeze.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking up at him.

His face was white, drained of all color. "Ally…I didn't use a condom."

I grinned and tapped him lightly on the nose. "It's alright, Austin. Trish and I went shopping for birth control pills a few weeks ago. Just a little before we met." I blushed slightly. "I was just too embarrassed to tell you. It would have been a very awkward conversation."

I watched as the color leaked back into his face and I laughed, crawling up his body to straddle him. He laughed lightly and held my hips, stroking my skin with his thumb. I grinded into him.

"Don't start what you can't finish, love," he purred.

Looking at him – his tousled hair, those hazel eyes, the strong line of his jaw – I sighed and smiled. "I knew it would be like this," I murmured.

Austin stared at me with an unfathomable expression. When he spoke there was so much sadness in his voice.

"I didn't," he whispered. "I never knew."

Then he leaned up and trapped me in a bone-melting kissing.

And I had no desire to escape.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	22. Chapter 22: Fiery Tempest

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

Never in my life had I felt so utterly and completely happy as I did that morning. Never had I felt so at ease. There were still so many things to be fixed and changed. I intended to talk to Dez at the first available moment that I was quitting escorting and underwear modeling. I wasn't sure what I would do to support myself and Ally but I knew I would figure it out soon. I had to.

Ally walked out of the bathroom, her hair freshly blow-dried with a towel around her. I grinned and laid on my side with my head in my hand. "Ready for another roll in the hay, Miss?" I inquired with a slightly southern accent.

She giggled and crawled onto the bed, stopping just before me, kneeling. "Why yes, now that you mention it, sir, I would rather like another roll in the hay as you so eloquently put it." She grinned down at me, and I couldn't keep my eyes from moving to the short white towel that was inadequately wrapped around her.

Sitting up, I kissed her deeply and slowly pulled the towel from her body.

"I love you, Ally," I whispered, touching her taut nipple with my fingertip.

"Mmmm," she moaned softly, closing her eyes. "I love you too. So much."

We made love slowly that morning, sweetly. I wanted to shower her with kisses until the sun went down and rose again. I would worship her until the end of time, or at least as long as I had breath in my body.

All too soon she had to leave. Ally said that Mrs. Danvers was away for the day since she wanted to spend time with her newborn grandson. "I'm going to spend today with mom, at least until Mrs. Danvers gets back. Lord knows she deserves a break after all these years. Mrs. Danvers has already left so I need to get there quickly."

"I'll come when I've finished talking with Dez," I said, kissing her soundly.

"What are you going to talk about?" she asked, pulling a shirt over her head.

I watched her for a moment before answering. "Ally, I'm quitting escorting," I said solemnly. "I never want to touch anyone other then you; I never _could_ want anyone other than you."

Her eyes widened slightly and I held my breath, a little afraid of her reaction. Slowly her lips pulled up into a soft smile. She crawled onto the bed where I sat, cupped my face gently in her hands. "That is the most considerate and greatest thing anyone has ever done for me." A grin lit up her face. "And I have to admit I'm glad you won't ever kiss another girl."

I smirked. "As if I'd ever want to kiss anyone but you."

Ally left soon afterwards, worried to leave her mother alone for any amount time. I watched her leave, wishing she could stay but knowing she couldn't.

Dez picked up on the sixth ring. "Why the fuck are you calling me this early, Austin?" he demanded groggily. I glanced at the digital clock that read 9:52.

"Dez, it's ten to ten. It's not that early," I pointed out.

"To me it is." He groaned and cleared his throat. "What's the point of calling his early?"

"Dez, I'm not escorting anymore. I don't want to do it. I _can't_ do it." I paused, staring down at the rumpled sheets. "Not anymore."

Dez took a deep breath. "Do you think it took you long enough?"

"What?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly. "Are you sure about this? It's a huge step."

"I'm completely certain."

"So does that mean that you're staying with Ally?"

I grinned. "Yes, I'm staying." I stood up off the bed and walked to the window. "I couldn't leave her if I tried. I love her."

He chuckled. "I was wondering how long it would take you to realize that. It's been obvious to both Trish and me for a while now."

**Ally's POV**

"Mom?" I called softly. I didn't know if she was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her if she was. I pushed the front door closed behind me and looked around the living room.

The blinds were closed and there was an odd smell, almost nauseating. I knew that smell; I _knew_ it but I couldn't name it.

I covered my nose with my hand, glancing around the small room. I moved into the hall and back towards mom's bedroom. She was nowhere. Panic beginning to rise in my throat, I whirled and rushed out of the room. I opened the bathroom door, then Mrs. Danvers' room.

Everywhere – _everywhere _– there was that familiar and nauseating scent. I coughed and gasped, inhaling lungfuls. My head began to swim. I shook my head to try and dispel the thick, slow liquid seemingly filling my thoughts.

I stumbled in the hall, my eyes fixed on the floor. Everything was so dark and I wondered vaguely if the light bulbs had all blown.

Then, a bright block of red. It was against the wall, laying on its side. Blood – bright, freshly red. A container.

Confused, I looked up.

I noticed a single flickering light coming from the kitchen. Moving sluggishly towards the only light in the house, I swallowed, trying to dispel the strange coating on my tongue. The blinds were drawn, casting the hallway and the room beyond that, the kitchen, into a freakish gloom that was so…_wrong_. There was a figure standing in the kitchen, the flickering light just before the shrouded figure.

Something crunched under my foot and I paused, confused by the sound. It looked like shattered pieces of white plastic, batteries laying only inches from my foot. I frowned at the destroyed piece of technology.

A fire alarm?

Then my eyes lifted slightly and I saw another red container. It was on its side carelessly, a puddle of liquid pooled near the mouth of the plastic. The liquid pooled near the mouth of the plastic. The liquid dripped from the nozzle into the dark puddle. The smell assaulted me again, burning my throat.

Unsteadily, I walked into the kitchen. The figure standing before the gas stove remained stationary. Two more red containers lay at her feet and the stench was nearly unbearable. The colorless liquid dripped from her hair and clothing, and I knew instinctively that she had poured whatever was in those two containers over her. She held a rolled up piece of newspaper, lit at one end by a dancing flame. Her eyes stared lifelessly at the live fire, as if its qualities fascinated her.

Then I saw the hammer laying on the counter beside the stove. Somehow my hazy mind put two and two together. Why would this woman want to smash the fire alarms? And who was she?

Her dark hair, streaked with silver, hung around her face, hiding the features that I wanted to see.

"Lester."

Her voice was so soft it was barely audible to my ears. Yet, even through the lethargic nature of my mind, I would know that voice anywhere. It was the voice that I had resented for most of my life, the voice of the one I had needed most when I was a child.

My mother.

"Mom?" I choked out, my voice a strangled sob.

She whirled, her eyes wide with horror as she gazed at me while I stood only feet from her. The flaming roll of newspaper fell from her hands, tumbling down through the air.

In that single moment I had a thousand emotions. Shock was first. How could it be my mother? How was it possible that she was doing this? Then was despair. She was attempting suicide again, even though she had apologized for doing just that only days ago. Terror, anger, disbelief. Every emotion blended into the next so seamlessly that I was no longer sure of what I was feeling. There was so much surging through me that, for a split second, I was numb.

"Oh God, Ally," she whispered.

Then the flame hit the gasoline soaked floor and the kitchen was immediately engulfed in heat. The thirsting fire raced up my mother's body, her hair and clothing covered in the gasoline from the red containers.

A ragged scream tore from my throat and I stumbled, falling backward onto the floor. My mother was a tall column of flame, a strangled cry burning her throat. The fire licked at her skin and clothing like a lover's tongue, hot and cruel. The heat and flame began to blacken and burn her tender flesh.

"Mama!" I screamed frantically. Tears streaming down my face. I struggled to get to the sink, hoping to fill something with water to save her.

But the smoke, black and heady with the stench of burning flesh and hair, choked me. It filled my lungs and burned my throat. I felt as if someone was scraping my trachea with a Brillo pad. It was hard to think and I forgot why I was leaning against the sink in the first place.

A bone-chilling, agonized scream ripped my body apart and I turned my eyes to the source.

I would never forget the sight of the fire consuming my mother, never forget the way her lips opened in that scream only to have her mouth filled with flames. Pieces of her flesh began to burn and melt, and I could feel the horrific heat on my face.

Later, I would wonder if even through all the pain she had the sense to know that moving away from me might spare me. Later I would wonder if she had stumbled away in order to do her last act as a mother and try to protect me the only way she could.

She fell back in a corner, writhing in silent agony. Tears streaming down my face, the flames licking my ankles, I stumbled into the living room, blindly crawling on my hands and knees. It was so hard to think, so hard to breathe.

I had to call someone…get help. The living room was alight with bright hot fire, licking the walls and ceiling, sending black billowing smoke filling the room. The flames were everywhere; there was nowhere I could go to escape them. By some miracle, my fingers found the telephone. But the plastic was soft and burning hot. I screamed weakly, the melted plastic clinging to my fingers and burning away the skin. The smoke burned my throat and I gasped for air amid all the pain of the gasoline fed fire.

Somehow, I turned towards the kitchen. Blackness crept on my vision and it was hard to breathe.

Before the darkness swallowed my vision, I saw my mother, screaming in a corner as she burned alive.

**Austin's POV**

It was only an hour after Ally left that I got the call.

Mrs. Danvers was sobbing on the other line, her voice so frantic that I could barely make out her words. "Slow down, Mrs. Danvers," I said calmly. "Just tell me what's going on."

"It's Penny's house! It's burning, Austin, and Penny and Ally are inside!"

Ice ran through my veins, horror and fear exploding within me. Unthinking, I dropped the phone to the floor, my body seemingly frozen. No, this couldn't be possible. No. No, no, no! Mrs. Danvers' frightened voice on the other line, faint now that the phone was on the floor, snapped me out of my shock. I ran out of the room in only my jeans and shoes. I hailed a taxi and gave the driver double payment for speeding.

I could already see the black smoke billowing into the air. There were fire trucks struggling to quench the fire's thirst, hoses shooting water at the blackened house. My heart stopped completely, clenching in terror, and I couldn't move. Looking at that house, I couldn't see how anyone could survive it.

The glass of the windows were gone, busted out from the heat, and the flames consumed the window's edges, venturing to the outside of the house. Black soot stained the white paint. Within the confines of the house, the fire thundered, consuming the walls and ceiling with animalistic fervor.

And Ally and Penny were inside that.

Quickly, I rushed out of the taxi, throwing more than enough at the driver. I had no idea what I was going to do to save her but I had to do something. I tried to get into the house but a fireman blocked me.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this is a very dangerous area. The fire's been fed by gasoline."

"No, I _have_ to get in there!" I pushed him aside but he yanked me back.

"Sir, we're getting it under control. Please stand back there."

"There are two women trapped in that house!"

"Allyson Dawson is in that ambulance, her mother is in the other." The firefighter pointed to an ambulance sitting far away from the flames.

"There's only one ambulance."

"I suppose the other must have already left. Mrs. Dawson was beat up pretty bad when we got her out."

I stumbled towards the ambulance. Unwanted visions of Ally's body – burned and blackened, skin peeling – flashed before my eyes. Two EMT's were lifting her up in the gurney to put her inside the ambulance.

"Oh God, Ally!" I yelled, running to her.

Her face and skin was blackened by soot but for the most part unscathed. Tears of relief flooded my eyes and I choked on a lump that had formed in my throat. Her wide eyes looked up at me, full of love, and I cupped her face.

"Ally, I was so scared I'd lost you." My voice sounded strangled even to my own ears.

"Austin," she croaked, her voice raspy from the smoke.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir," an EMT said, pushing me away. "We have to get her to the hospital."

"I'm going with you!"

"Then for God sakes, ride in the front not the back."

I kissed Ally's forehead, brushing her crackly hair back from her face. The usually silky tresses broke under my gentle touch and I blinked back absurd tears. "I'm here with you, Ally," I whispered to her. "I'll always be with you." My eyes moved down to see that from her fingertips to her elbow of her right hand was burned, I didn't know how badly.

She tried to smile, pulling her chapped lips up at the corners. The effort was so admirable yet weak that it tore my heart in two. Even now, she was trying to reassure me. I felt a tear slip down my cheek, splashing onto her chin, washing away a drop of soot.

The first tear I had shed in over ten years.

* * *

**I'm so so sorry for not updating for two days. I was extremly busy and I didn't get the time but I'm here now so I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	23. Chapter 23: Peace Of The Soul

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Austin's POV**

My nerves were drawn tight and thinned to the point that at any moment they'd break. For three excruciating days Ally drifted in and out of sleep. Her injuries weren't fatal but they would need time to heal.

The fingers of her right hand were burned the most severely. The delicate skin of her fingertips had nearly melted off, exposing the muscle beneath. Skin grafts were needed for her fingers. Her right arm up to her elbow had second degree burns but they would heal with time and antibiotics. The skin of her ankles had very minor burns and would heal themselves in days.

It was a miracle she was even alive.

Real flowers weren't allowed in her room. The blossoms were full of bacteria and therefore could infect the burns. Plastic nylon flowers, however, were acceptable.

I sat in the highly uncomfortable chair next to her. Ally's hair was dull and brittle from the heat of the flames, the shine completely gone, and the strands now were so delicate that they broke easily. Her face was clean but pale, her lips slightly parted.

I felt so utterly useless. There was nothing I could do to help her except hold her undamaged hand and pray to a God I hadn't spoken to in years, begging Him to heal her. If I could only strip away my health and hand it to her, I would have.

I would do anything to ease the pain that the massive amounts of morphine only masked.

The doctors said that she passed out from smoke inhalation, as was common in victims of house fires. I kissed her knuckles gently, making myself think of things other than how I could possibly explain to her.

Slowly, I saw her eyes open, unsteady and unfocused. I held my breath, seeing the dark eyes that I loved so much. The blankness I saw made my heart clench – she didn't recognize me.

**Ally's POV**

I felt as if my bones were cemented in place. It took all my strength to simply open my eyes. Everything blurred, colors distorted and melded together. A dull, festering pain burned up my right arm and I tried to ignore it. I had never had a high tolerance for pain and now was no exception.

"Ally?"

The voice was soft but I would know it even if I was blind, deaf, and mute. In my dreams, all drug induced, I dreamt that Austin left me, that he didn't want to care for a burnt woman.

Austin's face was haggard, dark shadows under his eyes as if someone had smeared blueberry juices under the deep green orbs I knew so well. He hadn't shaved that morning, dark stubble spread over his jaw, and worry was etched in his eyes.

"Ally…do you know who I am?"

Confused, my eyebrows furrowed. "Of co – " I stopped, my voice faint and raspy. My throat was raw. I took a deep breath and whispered instead. "Of course I know you, Austin."

There was something wrong. I could sense it in the way his eyes shifted down to our joined hands. He was hiding something from me, something monumental.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, wishing I could speak regularly. Dizziness swept over me then and I had to stop, my vision blurring. The mint green of the walls dipping drastically to the left.

"Ally?" His voice was immediately concerned and he rose out of the chair he had been sitting in. "Ally? Ally, what's happening? Are you okay?" His hands were gentle of my jaw.

I nodded impatiently, upset at my own frail body and my inability to heal in a day. "What is wrong, Austin?" I asked again, reaching up to touch his face. But the tubes taped to my arm held me back. I reached down to rip them off.

"No you don't," he muttered, stilling my hand.

There was something on the fringes of my memory, something horrific I couldn't remember. I furrowed my eyebrows, concentrating on recalling the reason I was in this room with medical equipment.

He sighed and moved away from me, his eyes dark and troubled.

"I had wanted to give this to you before," he began, changing the subject. He pulled a box out of his pocket. It almost looked like a velvet box in which one would encase an engagement ring. My heart rate began to increase, registering on the beeping box beside me. "But now seems like the right time," he said, sitting heavily on the edge of the hospital bed. "Ally, I want you to know that I love you beyond all reason and that I will always be here for you." His hazel eyes stared urgently into mine. Gently he held the box out to me, opening it.

Inside was blue stone on a thin silver chain. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the necklace.

"What do you think?" he inquired softly.

I looked up at him. "It's beautiful," I answered. "But you shouldn't have; it's too much money."

He was silent, his eyes sad as he watched me. Their dark depths unnerved me and I was once again aware of the fact that he was keeping something from me. I watched as he silently deliberated. Then he took the necklace from its box and fastening it around my neck, the thin silver sliding icily over my skin.

"Austin?" I said quietly, my raw throat forcing me to whisper. "Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "The doctors felt that it would be better for you to be spared the knowledge until you were stronger. But you have a right to know." Austin took my unscathed left hand in his, and the warmth and pressure of his skin was comforting.

A horrifying dread washed over me. Swatches of memory burst inside my mind like overripe berries. There had been heat, oh God, the heat. And there were red containers of flammable gasoline. The nauseating stench. Slowly, I began to put the pieces together, realizing the truth.

"Penny's burns were extensive," Austin said quietly. "Although they were able to get you both out of the house in record time, she only lived for five minutes longer." His eyes were soft with empathy. "Penny died on the way to the hospital, Ally."

My lungs stopped, my brain ceasing to function. Shock, thick and sluicing, filled my body. No, my mother couldn't be dead.

Then, against my will, flashes of memory assaulted me. I saw her body encased in white-hot flames, the flesh blackening and peeling. I heard her scream once again. The images were seared into my retinas and as much as I blinked, they would not disperse. Desperate, frantic tears leaked down my cheeks.

She had finally succeeded.

Penny had joined Lester.

"The funeral is tomorrow," Austin began, almost reluctant to interrupt my dawning misery. "She is to be buried alongside Lester."

I stared at the opposite wall, the liquid running faster down my cheeks. And despite myself, my lips pulled up into a small, weak smile. "She deserves to be beside him for the rest of eternity," I whispered. "It's what she has dreamed of for so long."

For the majority of my life, I hated my mother. After my father's death she had retreated into herself, seemingly forgetting she had a child to care for. But I no longer resented her. I understood why she had plotted and attempted suicide for so long. I had been so blind, only thinking of what _I_ would do without her, how _I_ couldn't live without her. But she had lived years in misery, dead inside. Did I really have the right to whine and beg her to continue living a life that was pure agony?

The pain of her loss crippled me, like a knife to the back of my ankle, slicing the tendon. I wept for the beautifully strong woman my mother had been and for the pain she had felt every day of her life.

Austin's arms were soft and strong around me as I cried into his shirt. For hours, I cried. I was thankful that he didn't tell me that she was in a better place or that she had finally achieved happiness. He didn't say anything. There was only his arms cradling me the best he could in my hospital bed, only the mental and emotional agony that burst inside me. It was a long time before my tears subsided and I could do anything.

And despite the horrible truth, there was an odd sense of peace inside me that had been lacking before. I had never even known that it was missing, not until I had it. I was finally at peace with my mother. A peace of the soul.

The sobs still came, thick and tearing, yet I finally understood.

And I forgave.

* * *

**Two more chapters to the End of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	24. Chapter 24: Doubts

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

Trish and Cassidy were with me at the funeral, as was Austin, Dez, and Dallas. It touched me that Dez and Dallas cared enough to be there; perhaps Trish and Cassidy had insisted that they come, but regardless of the circumstances, I was grateful.

The funeral was small. Penny hadn't had many friends at the time of her death. Mrs. Danvers sobbed quietly as the priest spoke, her eyes red-rimmed and watery. I felt strangely hollow, empty, as if I had cried my life's supply of tears and now I was unsure of what to do. So I sat in the wheel chair that both Austin and the doctors had insisted I use in order not to tire myself.

"It's time to go, Ally," Cass said gently, turning my wheelchair.

"What? Wait, what are you doing?" I asked, confused. I looked around to see that the grave diggers were beginning to shovel soil into the grave where my mother's coffin lay. I heard the dirt clumps crash against the wood, like thunder to my ears.

"The funeral is over, darling," Trish said kindly.

"Oh," I replied lamely. I looked down at my hands – one bandages extensively, the other smooth and pale.

Shortly after I had learned of my mother's successful suicide, Trish and Cass came to the hospital. Austin said that they had been to visit me many times over the past three days. I was thankful for their familiar presence, for their kind words.

Despite the new understanding I had gained towards my mother, the pain of her absence still made my breath catch and tears course down my cheeks. I had shed an ocean of tears, yet they continued to come.

Now, as I lay in my hospital bed, I gazed down at the necklace that Austin had given me, the sapphire reflecting a miniature reflection of myself. I thought about Austin's past, the death of his parents and how he ran away from his foster home, the years he had spent living on the streets. All of these horrible events had changed him, had formed the man that I loved. And despite all of the painful memories, he had found happiness.

**Austin's POV**

Although I spent most of my time in the hospital with Ally, I still had to work. I still modeled, but in respectable clothing – not pornstar lingerie. At first I was surprised by the fact that my transition from prostitute to respectable model went off without a hitch. But after a few days, I relaxed into my new role.

The payment I had received for being with Ally I used for her hospital fees, which were extensive. Penny had not had many possessions for Ally to inherit, only a few hundred in a bank somewhere that had to be used for past debts.

When we had packed for L.A., I had taken the necklace I had hid under the bed and stuffed it into my bag, careful to keep it hidden. For days after I had bought it, I deliberated when was the right time to present it to her. But now it hung about her neck – tangible proof of my love.

**Ally's POV**

My eyes ran over the bandages of my right arm. I wondered how long it would take my burns to completely heal. I hated the self-pity that ran through me, hated the tears of despair that ran for my damaged skin. I peeled back the white bandage a little, looking at the molted skin, the angry red blisters that had emerged. The doctors said that it would take a while for my arm to fully heal due to the gravity of my burns. The skin was a slow healing yet persistent organ. The only real concern the doctor's had was of my fingertips. They said that I had burned them so badly that I might never feel anything in the ends of my fingers again.

I clenched my eyes shut and gritted my teeth. How could Austin ever love me now? I was disfigured, as ugly on the outside as I was on the inside.

"Ally?" a soft male voice said.

I looked up, surprised to see Dez standing in the doorway of my hospital room, concern evident in his eyes.

I cleared my throat and wiped away my tears hastily, embarrassed at my weak nature. "Yes?" I asked, my voice gravelly from pent-up emotions.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded, plastering a weak smile to my face. "Yes, Dez, I'm fine."

He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed, looking hard at me. I suddenly felt emotionally naked, as if my soul was bared before me and he was reading it easily. "I came to tell you that Austin said he would be back in an hour after the photo shoot."

I smiled. "Okay, thank you, Dez."

He didn't move. Instead he remained sitting at the foot of my bed, watching my reaction. Unable to endure the gentle probing of his kind eyes, I looked down at my lap.

"Don't doubt yourself, Ally," came his gentle voice.

My eyes snapped up, locking with his. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He sighed, resting his hand on my blanket-covered leg. The pressure and warmth of his skin was comforting, and I felt my heart rate decrease. "I think you do know what I'm talking about. Do you honestly think Austin is so shallow that he won't see past your burns?"

"What? How do you know I was thinking that?"

He smiled paternally. "Your face is an open book, sweetheart." Dez patted my leg. "Stop doubting whether Austin will still love you or not. Nothing could stop the way he feels about you, not even death. And Austin is nothing without his scars either."

"What do you mean?"

"Like everyone, he has small scars on his skin, but the greatest disfigurement is on his heart. His past was not easy, Ally, and whether you realize it or not, he understands what you're going through. He knows how it feels to lose someone. He knows how it is to feel that you're not good enough." Dez smiled, his eyes gentle with understanding. "So stop this nonsense of wondering whether he will continue loving you. I'm afraid you couldn't stop him even if you wanted to."

"Thank you, Dez," I murmured, thanking him for so much more than that speech. He was like the brother I always wished I had. Ridiculous tears of gratitude filled my eyes, a real smile tugging at my lips.

He grinned and winked. "You know Trish is moving in with me, don't you?"

"Yeah, she told me."

I watched as romantic fervor stole through his eyes before he glanced towards the door to make sure we were alone. "I love her so much, Ally. Sometimes I feel as if I can't breathe when I'm near her." He paused. "If this is even a little of what you and Austin have, I know you will be happy for years to come."

I grinned and laughed. "You are a gem, Dez. I am so glad that I've met you."

"Me too, Alls." He stood up, moving towards the door. "Austin will be back soon, just hang tight for a few minutes and he'll be here." Then he smiled and walked out of my room.

As if an electric light bulb had burst, the light seemed to flee from the room. Dez possessed a life, a glow of happiness, and the room felt strangely empty without him. His words ran through my mind, turning themselves over. How was it that he seemed so childlike at times, and yet he had an incredible amount of wisdom. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Are you awake, Ally?" a soft familiar voice asked.

"Hey, Trish," I murmured, opening my eyes. She wore skinny jeans and a men's white undershirt.

"I was just coming to check up on you." She smiled and pranced into the room. "So, how is my favorite patient today?"

I laughed and leaned up to hug her with one arm. "I've missed you so much, Trish. And besides, you don't have any patients."

**Austin's POV**

I was driving back from McDonald's when I saw the charred remains of Penny's home. The bag of food sat in the passenger's side, waiting for the beautiful girl in the burn ward. She had grown tired of hospital food, and I couldn't blame her.

The single chimney rose like a blackened finger, gesturing to the heavens, the beams of the walls a geometric rib cage. The fire department had been unable to stop the inferno until the house had more or less burned to the ground, the gasoline fueling the fire for over twelve hours. People had been evacuated from the surrounding area lest other buildings ignite.

Now, as my eyes move over the skeletal remains of the sooty house, I accelerated towards the hospital. The food would grow cold if I lingered longer.

And so I sped back to the woman that had captured my heart, to the woman that had cleansed my fucked-up soul.

* * *

**The next chapter is the last. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and to read please. Love you!**


	25. Chapter 25: The End

**A/N: The entire story plot belongs to ****_Oriana de la Rose_**** and I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you may recognize.**

**This story has only been changed slightly to fit the character's personality/appearances.**

* * *

**7 Months Later**

**Ally's POV**

Spring blossomed in the state of Florida almost violently – flowers bursting in a myriad of color, leaves growing on tree limbs, animals awakening to a flurry of mating. Of course the heat was already unbearable but that was what air conditioning was created for.

Miami remained much the same as it always was. But the events of the last half year had changed me. My mother used to say that you weren't truly an adult until you had regrets. Now, as I stared out mine and Austin's apartment window, I regretted the fact that I had not forgiven my mother before she died; I regretted that I had been so selfish as to not see the reason why she tried to kill herself so many times. Yet there was nothing I could do to change the past.

The night of my twentieth birthday I had all but looked a child. The three weeks after the celebration had matured me. I no longer saw the world through rose-colored glass, yet I had not hardened my heart either.

Austin was gone to a photo shoot and the apartment felt all too lonely without him. Purposefully, I pulled on jeans and a light long-sleeved shirt, disregarding my jacket because of the already increasing heat. The car ride was long and filled with memories as I wound my way through Miami and then over the Florida state line. I had been suddenly filled with a longing to see my mother even though the most I would gaze at would be a gravestone.

The cemetery was small but clean and well-kept. Trish had planted flowers over Penny's grave near the granite stone engraved with a name, birthdates and deathdates. I didn't know the names of the three kinds of blossoms but that hardly mattered now as I knelt at the foot of the gravestone, simply staring. The blooms were wide and open, colored white, periwinkle, and violet. I thought it only appropriate that mom had beauty now, in death, when she had so little of it in life.

I had long since stopped feeling sorry for myself and my burns. I accepted the fact that Penny was never coming back, that the flames that had haunted my nightmares for months was how she died. I had stopped my visits to the psychiatrist and I no longer had horrific dreams of fires and peeling, burning flesh. I no longer cried myself to sleep over her death. But the pain had never fully disappeared; it still lingered on the edge of my consciousness, creeping up on me when I least expected it, and I was forced stop whatever I was doing and push back the memory that assaulted me. The last day I went to the shrink, she said that I was doing exceptionally well and that she didn't think I needed therapy anymore.

"Good morning, mom," I said softly, smiling at the gravestone. My fingers traveled softly over the fragile flowers that grew at the base. Trish was surprisingly skilled at gardening, knowing exactly which flowers would thrive in what type of soil. "I love you."

I turned to the right to look at Lester's gravestone. The sight of them both there, together at last, brought tears to my eyes which I hastily wiped away. Although life could be cruel, there was always moments of happiness, always beauty despite the pain.

I stayed at the cemetery for only twenty minutes before climbing back into my car and heading back to Miami from L.A.. I was proud of myself for not weeping the way I had the last time I had visited, about two months ago.

Trish was head over heels for Dez and they were already engaged to be married the following year. Cass and Dallas had a quiet kind of bond that went down to the soul, understanding and love flowing from every gesture and glance they directed at each other. I rarely saw Cass and Dallas kiss or show any public display of affection, but a blind child could see how much they cared for each other. I had a feeling that they saved special physical moments to be shared privately away from prying eyes. I was happy for my friends, content that each of us seemed to be getting the happily ever after we had dreamed of for so long. And although Trish had always said she didn't need a man in her life, I knew that she would wither like a blossom after the first frost without Dez.

I was already home when Austin walked through the door. I was studiously trying to memorize every word in a text book for an important test I had in a few weeks.

"Ally?" he called, the door opening to the apartment. "Ally? Are you home?"

Turning away from the Bible-sized text book, I met his appreciative eyes. I was dressed in something I had bought only the other day – a black lace panties and bra set. I had pulled on one of Austin's white button-up shirts, the black lingerie showing through the white cotton. I had hoped to surprise him with it.

"Hello, Austin," I said, walking to him. "Welcome home."

He raised an eyebrow, a smug smirk spreading over his full lips as his eyes ran down my body. "Planning something, were you?" he purred, pulling me tightly to him.

I blushed – something I had not learned how to stop. Austin's t-shirt was crisp and clean, the smell causing a smile to bloom over my face. It was a familiar scent to me now, the aroma left over by Tide laundry detergent.

I began to pull the hem of his shirt up but he caught my hands, stilling them. Confused, I glanced up into his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tonight, my Ally, I would very much like to be in control," he answered in a low voice that made the muscles in my lower abdomen tighten. I felt a thick wetness drip from my folds onto my lacy panties. And all from the eroticism of his voice. He ran his fingertips over the thin strip of lace on my hip, following the trail to my center. "Tonight, darling, you will be my plaything," he purred.

I was suddenly short of breath, my heart sputtering frantically as I looked up into his eyes.

"For tonight, you will be _my _sex toy." He winked before abruptly swinging me into his arms, carrying me cradled to his chest.

I yelped in surprise and then grinned.

I expected that he was going to take me to the bedroom and there we would make love, but without speaking he turned instead to the table we used as a dining room table. He had something special planned for tonight and from the way he carefully kept his eyes away from mine I knew that he had been planning it for a while.

Gingerly setting my legs down on the floor in the front of the table, he pushed me back so that the edge of the tabletop pressed against my ass.

"Now, Allyson," Austin began, using my full first name as he had only done a few times before. "You may only speak if I give my approval. Your only purpose is to submit to me and whether you like it or not, I will plunge my cock into you."

My eyes widened, my breath nothing short of pants for oxygen. He pushed my legs apart and drew off his belt slowly, making sure I was watching his fingers. "Austin?" I whispered tentatively.

Abruptly he slapped me hard between the legs, directly onto my dripping heat. I cried out in surprise and bit my lip hard to destroy my moan before it became sound. Oh God. Sharp spikes of pleasure shot up through my body from my wet folds.

"Enjoy that, did you?" he asked almost condescendingly, sliding the cold metal of his belt buckle along my thigh, watching as chill bumps rose along my legs. "And as much as I love these on you, they must come off." Austin yanked my panties down my legs, then held the scrap of fabric to his lips, sucking on it. I groaned at the sight. Fuck, he looked so sexy, moving his tongue over the black lace. Thick juices trickled down the insides of my thighs.

"These must go also, my pet."

Before I could responds, my bra and the white button-up of his I had been wearing lay on the floor in a tangled heap. The cool air in the apartment settled over my exposed breasts and stomach. The cool in the atmosphere tightened my nerves, causing each cell in my body to become ridiculously sensitive to the slightest displacement of air or the barest brush of his clothing against my skin. The only thing I wore was the sapphire necklace he had given me so long ago. I had grown used to the way the silver slid along the base of my throat and the slight weight of the blue stone that adorned it.

Then I felt something tighten around my thigh and I glanced down to see that he was securing the belt around my thigh and the table leg. He was tying me to the table while I was backed against it.

"But, Austin," I started, biting my lip.

Another stinging, knee-buckling slap was delivered to my hot, wet sex. "Another outburst like that and I won't be nearly so gentle," he warned. But there was something in his eyes that assured me he would never harm me. "Speak only when allowed, remember?"

I nodded, my breathing labored.

"Good girl." He caressed my breast, pinching my already taut nipple. "Now stay still until I return in only a few moments."

And with that he left me half tied to the table, completely naked. The moments alone like this were brutal as my mind went through thousands of possibilities of what Austin could be planning. The abundance of erotic thoughts dancing through my mind increased the flow between my thighs, and a tingling originated in my breasts from the nipples, slowly spreading through my body. It seemed like hours before Austin finally emerged from the bedroom, holding three belts of various shades of brown and black in his hands. My eyes widened and I tried to hide my anxiety. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but the sight of the silver buckles shining in the soft lamp light made my heart speed.

"Lean backward, Ally," he ordered softly, leaning down to fasten a belt around my free thigh.

I did as I was told, leaning backwards onto the table top. The position was slightly uncomfortable and exposed my body more than any other position I had ever been in during the span of my short life. My breasts flattened slightly now that I lay with my back against the tabletop and my feet still on the floor.

"Uncross your arms."

Reluctantly, I stretched my arms out above me. Austin took both of them and fastened each with a belt, looping the end around the table legs on the other side of that small expanse of wood. I was completely naked and locked to the table by belts.

I had never been so frightened and anxious of what would happen in my life.

When he was finished and I was securely bound to the small dining room table, Austin smirked down at me, wickedness dancing in his hazel eyes. "Mmmm, Ally, you are sinful. Any man would give his left arm to have you right now, spread out on that table, your juices dripping from your pussy." He reached casually down and ran his fingers from my belly button down to the curling hair over my core. "Do you know what I have planned for you?"

I swallowed audibly and shook my head. "No," I managed, my voice cracking. Heat flushed my face and I tried to look somewhere to dispel my embarrassment but the fact that I was tied up hindered that. So I simply stared up the ceiling.

He chuckled darkly. "Then I suppose I must show you." I felt the flutter of his fingertips between my legs.

**Austin's POV**

Damn did she look beautiful half lying on that table, her limbs secured with belts and her breasts heaving with the force of her gasps. Her dark hair fanned out around her face, giving her a dark halo. My angel.

Running my fingertips over her thighs, I leaned down to press my lips softly to hers in a kiss that belied her current position. Her mouth was as sweet as sugared candy and moist as the tender flesh of a strawberry. She was lovelier than any woman I had ever seen, despite the scars of her burns which had completely healed yet left her right arm marred from the elbow down.

The months after Penny's death had been especially hard on Ally. Many times I had held her as she cried, hating the way I felt so useless. There was no way I could take away her grief, and seeing the tears staining her cheeks tore a hole through my soul. Yet the days went by and each time she was less miserable than the day before.

My heart soared to see that silver chain around her throat upon which hung that sapphire pendant.

"I love you, Ally," I murmured into her ear, sliding my tongue over the tender skin, watching as chill bumps spread over her arms and neck.

"I love you too, Austin," she whispered, arching so that her breasts and stomach pressed against my abdomen as I leaned over her. A small smile spread over my lips as I stood up again.

Trailing my fingers to her core, I played idly with her slit, dipping my fingers a little into her before pulling out. She gasped loudly, writhing in the bonds that held her. Her hips jerked, the muscles alternately tense and lax in response to my hand.

A half-formed sob tore from her throat. Immediately I looked up into her face to be sure that I was not hurting her. Instead of pain, ecstasy was scrawled over her features. "Please," she gasped. "Just take me. Oh please."

Spreading her opening with my fingers, I glanced down to see that she was wet and red, aching for me. "How can I refuse you when you beg?" I muttered, quickly undoing my trousers. I discarded my shirt hastily and pulled down my pants and boxers a little so that my agonizingly hard dick sprang out, pulsing with desire.

Her eyes fluttered open, the brown orbs cloudy and unfocused. Then they settled on my cock and widened. A long, guttural moan filled the air around us, igniting a fire within my groin.

"Please," she whimpered, her voice like a tongue on the head of my dick.

My hands gripped her hips tightly – securely – taking care to leave her skin free of bruising. The last thing I wanted to do was to injure this goddess. I positioned myself at her entrance, accidentally grazing her. The moist flesh slid deliciously over the absurdly sensitive head of my member. My body sang for her, needing to fill the void within her.

Reaching up, I quickly undid the belts that held her by the wrists. I didn't want her bound when I took her. I wanted to feel her nails on my back and her legs around me. I wanted to savor the sensation of her body stiffening in pleasure as she neared her climax. Quickly, I undid the belts that secured her thighs.

Without waiting for her reaction, I plunged my cock into her up to the hilt, the entrance rough and causing my hands to shake from the immediate burst of ecstasy that assaulted me. She screamed, her nails digging into my hair as she brought my face to hers. Our lips fused together heatedly, my tongue stroking hers.

"Yes," she cried, breaking away, her legs wrapping tightly around my waist in a vice grip. "Oh FUCK, YES!"

I pulled quickly out, gritting my teeth to hide the deep groan that threatened to turn lose.

**Ally's POV**

The wood of the table was slick against my back, my lungs burning from my gasps. My thoughts were half developed, scattered things that I could not concentrate on. Sweat was forming on his skin, causing our flesh to stick and cling together.

Abruptly, he slammed into me, making me scoot back along the table. Pulling me quickly towards him by my hips, I felt his balls slap against my ass.

"You're not getting away from me that easy, love," he growled in my ear.

I moaned deeply, my need building savagely within me. I was no longer sure we were two sane creatures. We were no better than animals in our desire. Yes, there was love, but the raw, primal need was stronger. Austin and I had not been together like this in days and I craved the taste of his skin now more than I had ever needed food. The hours at school and my new job I had acquired tired me and Austin still had his modeling job to do. When we were finally in a room at the same time, we only enjoyed each others company, maybe kissed or touched. But it had been long days since we had connected in this way, since we had sucked and bit and clawed with ecstasy.

"Fuck, Ally," he growled, his fingers tightening. I forced my eyes open so that I could see his expression, so that I could look upon his seraphic face. His eyes were clenched shut, his jaw taut and strained. The muscles in his arms flexed as he pulled his cock out of my swollen pussy, plunging it immediately back in.

"Austin," I cried weakly, my eyes closed tightly as I arched.

He paused, his member deep inside my cunt, stretching me. Austin's cock was hot and thick, rubbing along my walls. "God, Ally, I need you," he said through a jaw tight with pleasure. I ran my hands through his air, pressing myself up against him.

Unexpectedly he pushed me back onto the table, away from him. Confused, I sat up a bit, leaning back on my elbows. And then I watched Austin climb onto the table top, completely naked now. His hard dick was throbbing, his balls swinging slightly as he crawled towards me. I felt my heart rate spike dangerously as I watched him. His blonde hair hung a little over his brow and his eyes were dark with demanding lust. I suddenly felt like a virgin again – a virgin with a sex god crawling towards me, his cock hard and his body slick with sweat. My stomach flopped in both fear and anticipation.

"I hope you're ready, love," he growled, his voice deep and thick as he took me by the hips, his fingers pressing into my ass as he lifted my pelvis. "Because I'm going to fuck you hard."

My hands shook and my eyes widened as I looked up at him. He moved so that he knelt between my open legs, resting with his legs under him. Then, as my hands struggled to hold onto something, he raised up so that he stood on his knees and lifted my hips to his cock, impaling me onto him.

I screamed, the sound scraping my throat raw. My body seized with pleasure, tightening almost spasmodically and I threw my head back, hitting the wooden table. I should have felt pain, I should have cringed away from the roughness in his touch that was only slightly tinged with love. But I didn't. I wanted this, I wanted _more_. I wanted to have him beg me, to make him scream with the pleasure I was giving him. A slight smile spread over my lips when I realized that I had a lifetime to make him submit to me. Just as he had a lifetime to make me beg him to fuck me.

"Shit, Ally," he said gruffly, pausing with my body at that odd angle and his member deeper inside me than it had ever gone before. "You have no idea how hard your screams make me, Ally. No idea how they make my cock throb and twitch inside you." Slowly pulling my hips up and off him, he swirled the head of his member over my slit, my juices gathering.

In the beginning, our relationship was purely physical. I had been intimidated by this blonde haired man who knew exactly how to touch a woman, knew precisely what to do to send my body soaring over clouds. Yet memories and both of our pasts had encroached into the tiny world that we had created. Austin was no longer simply hired to be a sort of slave. Looking up into the hazel irises that were now all I ever wanted, I knew it was impossible to know the extent of my love. It was impossible to measure something that filled oceans and crossed continents.

And now, as we took each other almost savagely, my need as strong as his, I clung desperately to him. He plunged into me, again and again, our skin slapping and our bodies melting together so that I could no longer discern where I left off and he began.

I was falling farther and father into ecstasy, gasping and moaning his name. His hands cupped my breasts, running his thumb over my nipple.

"Faster, please Austin," I begged, shameless in my lust for him.

Without answering, he began ramming into me at a dizzying speed. My nails scoured his back brutally and I felt a small twinge of satisfaction when he hissed in pain. He was mine and I wanted to mark him that way, to show everyone that this long-lost Greek God wanted me and that I would never give him up.

He was driving me farther and farther towards the edge. I moved my hips in frantic circles as he thrust so deeply into me I could have sworn he touched my heart.

"Scream for me, Ally," Austin growled in my ear, lifting my ass in his hands and jerking his hips to inch deeper. "Cum, my love. Cum as I take you."

Before I could do anything but gasp, he began to rub my clit, pinching it lightly. My eyes snapped open, my fingers clutching at him wildly as I arched against his chest.

"Oh God," I cried out desperately. "OH FUCK!"

With all the force of a brick wall, my orgasm slammed into me and I screamed, my mind turning off like a light bulb switched off at the end of the day. His hands, searing and on my waist, tightened as a guttural groan left his lips.

I felt his hot release inside me as he climaxed.

**Austin's POV**

As she lay on our dining room table, her skin covered in a sheen of sweat and her hair tangled, I couldn't keep my eyes from roaming her body. She was glorious, so much more than she could ever know. I moved so that I lay beside her, stroking the bare skin of her upper arm.

"Austin?" she breathed, her eyes opening, still hazy from the bliss that always come after couplings such as ours.

"Yes, love?"

She turned to me, resting her head on my chest, gazing up at me with eyes full of joy. I was once again struck with just how much I cared for her. In my arms was the one thing I could not exist without.

"What would I do without you?" she murmured, pressing her lips to the center of my chest in a tender kiss.

I smiled and pulled her on top of me so that she straddled my stomach. "Live happily ever after with whoever you want," I answered, brushing my fingers over the sides of her breasts.

"But don't you understand?" She looked down at me seriously. "There is no happily ever after without you, Austin. However, if you ever want someone else ..."

"Ally, you are all I want, all I need." I took her right hand – the hand that was marred by burn scars – and brought it to my lips, kissing the knuckles. "You are my fairy tale, Allyson Dawson, and I could never be happy without you." Then I turned her hand and kissed the palm. My eyes settled on her left hand that rested on my stomach, and on the naked ring finger. She had such beautiful fingers, pale and elegant.

And very soon there would be a diamond on her left hand – one that I had bought scarcely a week ago that I intended to present to her at the right moment.

"I love you, Cinderella," I murmured.

"You are my life now." Then she smiled almost childishly at me. "Ready for round two, Prince Charming?"

I laughed, my heart lighter than it had been for years. "Why, of course, you insatiable little thing."

* * *

**So here is the last chapter. I hope you all liked this story. I'm going on vacation but as soon as I'm back I'm posting a new story so be alert for the end of august. Thank you so much for the reviews and for reading. Continue to review and be sure to read my new story in august. Love you!**


End file.
